


I Don't Know What To Call this Janoskians (Luke Brooks) Love Story

by Anonymous



Category: Janoskians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 54,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reagan never expected for her idol to notice her, never mind fall in love with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

OMFG it was finally my turn. We had been planning this for months. We had camped out for days, and had been standing in this queue for over 24 hours. But now it was finally time for me to meet the boys. The boys who had changed my life. The 5 boys called Jai, Daniel, Beau, James and Luke. The Janoskians.

 

Ever since Becca had introduced me to them nearly 2 years ago, I had been one of their biggest fans. I'd stuck by them through everything- I had been there when fans came and went, through girl problems, during their signing to SONY. I'd been there through the laughs, the tears, the hate from unnecessary people, and I wasn't planning on leaving the fandom anytime soon. Some people would say I was obsessed but I don't really care. The Janoskians are worth the obsession. I've even been to Australia to see some family friends, but I spent the whole month trying to find the boys. Unsuccessful, obviously. I didn't even bother calling them 'The Janoskians', I would just say 'the boys' when talking about them and people knew who I was going on about. This was the first time they had ever been to England, so I wasn't going to miss the chance.

 

A security man ushered me towards the first of the boys. It was Daniel. Sophie and Becca had gone before me, so they were already at the desk where the boys were seated. 

"Hey." Daniel smiled at me; I smiled and said hey back, giving him my copy of Set This World On Fire for him to sign. I was able to keep my control when meeting celebrities, which I was grateful for. I would hate to be one of those girls who broke down into tears or screamed in their idols faces when meeting them. I stood there watching him sign my disc. I found it amazing how many times he would probably have had to done that recently, with the boys become more well-known and popular as the days went by. 

"So, do you want a picture of something?" Skip asked, looking up at me and catching my staring.

"Urrm, normally I would and all but my friends stole my camera so they could get a picture with you all, and my phone camera has cracked." I said to him, slightly embarrassed at my reply. 

"No worries, I can take it on my phone and tweet it or something."

"Oh wow, that would be amazing." I was shocked by his reply; I didn't expect him to say that at all. I was one of the many unlucky ones to have none of the boys follow me on twitter OR tumblr. It really bugged me when new fans get 5/5 after like a day, and then there are original fans that have been trying for ages and can't even get 1/5. But, I don't let it get to me; after all I was still pleased for them. Daniel stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket, grabbing my arm and pulling me around the side of the table to stand next to him. This got a few screams from the waiting fans and angry looks from the security guards. I guessed they didn't really like it when fans got too close the boys. Daniel put his arms around my shoulders, his face next to mine and I smiled. He took a photo of the both of us, and as I went to go and say a last thank you, he put his lips onto my cheek, taking a photo that way. We ended up standing there for at least a minute just taking really weird pictures of the two of us. In the end, a security guard came up to us and said it was time for me to move on as there were loads more fans waiting to be seen. I said thank you to Daniel one more time and he pulled me into a hug, whispering into my ear.

"It was really nice to meet you Reagan. You're different to most fans, more ... down to earth. I would love to meet you again." I was screaming on the inside, but didn't let it show. Daniel Sahyounie had just told me he wanted to meet me again! I didn't care if he said that to everyone he met, he still said it to me. 

"Thank you so much for meeting me and talking to me. I would love to see you again as well." He winked at me as I got dragged to Jai. 

"I'll tweet those pictures later- give Jai your twitter." he said to me before talking to the girl after me.


	2. two.

"Ooh I think Danny boy's got a little crush on somebody." Jai teased me and my cheeks flushed crimson. One thing about the boys I had always known was that they were really easy to talk to, and treated you as if you were a friend and not a fan when they met you. Another of the millions of things I loved about them. 

"No he doesn't! He couldn't like me." I said in reply as he pulled my CD (which Daniel had just signed) out of my hands so he could add his signature to the artwork. As with Skip, I watched him write his name.

"You have a big signature." I said to him. 'Great one Reagan, pointing out the obvious' I thought to myself. But he didn't see it like that, I don't think.

"Like my dick." typical teenager. I just laughed at him and playfully pushed his shoulder. 

"Nice one bigging yourself up there." He was laughing too. Jai was exactly like Skip, treated me like a friend and was so easy to talk to. 

"Do you want a picture or not??" We were still laughing, but the security guards were getting pissed that the boys were spending longer than usual with me- I wasn't complaining though. 

"Well, yeah but I don't have a camera on me. That's why Daniel said he'd tweet me the pictures later, he took them on his phone." I felt like such an idiot. Who turns up at a signing without a camera? My friends, obviously. 

"Here" Jai threw me a sharpie and held out his arm, gesturing for me to write my twitter name on it.

"Jheez I feel like a porn star writing my name on your arm." He laughed, pulled out his phone and leant across the table. I guessed he was going to send me the pictures later like Daniel. The boys were all so kind; I bet not many other celebrities would offer to take a picture on their phone when we didn't have one. I lent in to meet him and he took a smiley picture, then Jai copied Skip and kissed me on the cheek for a picture too. I hugged Jai, thanked him for letting me meet him and moved on to Beau. "Don't forget those pictures." I said as he winked at me.


	3. three.

"Hey sexy." Beau smiled at me, his green eyes shining as the light hit them. I know that sounds really cheesy and cliché, but it was the only way to describe them. 

"Hey hot stuff." That was another thing people said about me, I could return someone's banter so easily. Stuff like that came naturally to me apparently, something I inherited from my mum. Beau just laughed at my comment and signed my CD. "In the middle again I see, you should really let one of the other boys try it sometime." Beau glared at me.

"The middle is my space, only I can be in the middle." he winked at me so I knew he was joking with me. 

"She's too poor and can't afford a camera so you're gonna have to use your phone for the picture." Jai said to Beau from beside him, this was not appreciated by the girl in front of him. 

"That is not true! My friend took my camera so she could take a picture with you all!" Jai was just laughing as I went all defensive.

"Yeah yeah that's what they all say." Beau laughed too and stood up with his phone in his hand. Like the previous 2 boys, he took a smiley picture and one where he kissed me on the cheek, and I hugged and thanked him like I had with Jai and Skip. Before I moved on, I had one question to ask.

"Beau, you, Jai and Daniel all took more than one picture with me, like where you kissed me on the cheek and that. How come? People I have talked to have said they had to ask you to kiss them on the cheek when they met you." I was genuinely curious, and I wasn't the type of person to beg for kisses off of people.

"We've realised that most fans want more than one picture, so we try to do a normal one and one where we kiss you as often as we can. But with you, you're so easy to talk to and down to earth compared to some people. I didn't even think about it really, it happened naturally."

"What is it with people calling me down to earth today? Nobody's ever called me that before, and now I've got it twice in one day." 

"Probably because it's true." He winked at me as I walked away. "Hope to see you again sometime soon, Reagan." I smiled at him in reply. I was screaming inside. Well, to be honest, I had been screaming inside the whole time since I first got to Daniel, but more so now than before. All of the boys so far were so easy to get along with, and all three had said they wanted to meet me again. They probably said it to everyone, but it felt like they truly meant it, well to me it did anyway. I still couldn't get over the fact I had just met 3 of the Janoskian boys, and I was about to meet the last 2. I was walking half backwards, half to the side, as I had turned to smile at Beau, so I didn't notice the wire on the floor. Bit of a stupid place to put a wire if you ask me. I tripped straight over the wire, about to fall to the floor, when I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist, catching me. I turned my head to see who had 'saved my life', and there he was. Right in front of me.  
 


	4. four.

I couldn't believe it. I heard a few gasps from the girls waiting in the queue, and expected them to be about what had just happened. Me being the twat that I am had fallen over a wire, nearly landing flat on my face, but had been saved by LUKE FUCKING BROOKS. Yes, him, the man himself. I hated having a favourite in a band or group or whatever, but I couldn't help deny that I had a little soft spot for Luke more so than the other boys. Only a tiny one, but it was still there. He must've had ninja reflexes to be able to reach over the table and catch me as quickly as he did, but I didn't care. I only cared about the fact he actually did it. We just kinda stood there, looking into each other's eyes for a bit. 

"Thanks." I said finally breaking the silence between us. 

"Urr yeah, urm, you're welcome." he said, his cheeks going a bit red. Why they did that I had no idea. "Urrm, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel like a twat right now because I've made a complete nob out of myself right in front of you." He just laughed at me as I straightened myself up. "Hey don't laugh! It wasn't funny." I said to him, sticking out my bottom lip pretending I was sad.

"Awwr I'm sorry, but it kinda was." he said, flashing his perfect smile at me. I punched him in the arm jokily as he sat back down. "I'm Luke by the way."

"Mate, do you really think I wouldn't know your name if I have camped for nearly 3 days to meet you?!" I said to him, giving me best 'duh' face I could. Shit, I shouldn't have told him that. Now he was going to think that I was some crazy fan. To be fair I kinda was, but I didn't want him knowing that.

"Wait, you really camped here for that long just to see me??" He looked shocked, which was surprising. I had to think of a good enough lie to save myself.

"Errrrm, yeah. My friends are massive fans and kinda made me... Anyway it wasn't just for you; we wanted to meet the other boys as well." I thought I had done quite well with that one.

"Oh errm okay, well tell your friends that we love them for their support." He smiled at me again and signed his name on the CD, which I had put on the table just before I had slipped. 4 down, 1 to go. Luke muttered something under his breath but I couldn't quite hear him.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

"Oh, er don't worry. It doesn't matter." I couldn't help but think that my conversation with Luke felt really awkward compared to how I'd been with the others. "So... Do you want a picture or something?" 

"Yeah, I kinda don't have a camera on me; my friends stole it because it takes better pictures that theirs. The others took them on their phones and Skip told me to give Jai my twitter so he can send me them later." I felt really embarrassed that I had to keep telling people that story.

"Yeah okay, I can do that as well." He pulled out his phone and swung his legs over the table so he could stand next to me. This meant we could have a proper picture together, like mine with Daniel rather than the leaning over ones I have with Jai and Beau.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind if you don't wanna or whatever." 

"What are you on about?! Of course it's fine. Anything for you." I looked at him strangely. What did he mean by that? "Err, for the fans I mean." He said, going bright red. "Now come on, do you want this picture or not?" he winked at me before putting his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I could see a few girls in the queue giving me the evils, probably because Luke was so close to me. It seemed a lot of them were jealous of me today, but I didn't care really. "Smile!" I did as I was told, and Luke took a picture. He took his arm away from my waist so I turned around, expecting that he was only going to take one picture of the two of us. But he didn't only want one picture. As I turned to face him, doing the usual hugging and thanking etc., he turned to do a kiss on the cheek picture and our lips brushed each other's accidentally. This really set the other fans on one. We both pulled away immediately and went bright red.

"Urr, I better move over to James, the security guys already don't like me." I said, breaking the silence.

"Oh okay, urm yeah, sure. I'll get Skip to get you those pictures." Luke said, his cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Why don't you just send me them yourself? Jai has my twitter." I joked, trying to get rid of the awkwardness between us. Luke smiled and jumped back over the table, not before giving me a quick hug goodbye. 

"I'd love to meet you again someday." he said as I was walking to James.

"Maybe you will."


	5. five.

"Looks like Lukey's got a little crush on someone." James teased as I walked over to him.

"Oh my God, no he doesn't! Jai said that about Skip as well, but I can tell you it's a fact neither of them like me like that." What was with these boys today? James took my CD and signed it - yeah buddy, all 5 boys met and signed. Yalla!

"Reagan is it?" One of the boys had written 'To Reagan, love from...' at the top of my CD. I nodded in reply to James's question. "Reagan, I've been best friends with these boys for ages now. Believe me, I can tell when they like someone. Now, I didn't see you with Skip, but I saw the whole incident with Luke- the kiss and all- and I can tell you he likes you."

"I bet you're really good at giving advice aren't you." I winked at him. He stood up and smiled back. I noticed Gina walk behind him, over to Luke and he whispered in her ear. 

"I'm guessing I'm gonna have to take our picture aren't I?? I heard your whole story you told Luke."

"If you don't mind, I would love you forever." I said, giving James my puppy dog face.

"How could I resist that?! Now come here." He pulled me around the side of the table and took a load of pictures of us both together. Luckily, he didn't try the kiss on the cheek pose so we didn't end up in an awkward moment like I had with Luke. 

"It was really nice meeting you. I'm sure I'll be meeting you again, ya know, with Luke and all" he winked at me as I punched him in the arm. A security man came and told me I really should be going, so I blew a friendly kiss goodbye to James. He laughed at this and I went to find Sophie and Becca. They were standing by the merchandise stand. 

"There you are! You were ages; we'd thought we'd lost you." Sophie says as I walked over to them both.

"Well, I kinda spent a little bit more time than expected meeting the boys." We were just about to fangirl together about the fact all three of us had just met the JANOSKIANS, when Gina came over to us.

"Are you Reagan?" she asked me. Sophie and Becca gave me the weirdest look ever, my guess is they were just as confused about this as I was.

"Urr yeah..." 

"Would you mind waiting behind for a little while? Luke has asked to speak to you." I gasped in shock and just stood there.

"Yeah, erm, yeah sure." I said, snapping myself back to reality. "Wait, I can't. I can't leave my friends by themselves." I think my face fell, but I wasn't sure. I was still shocked that Luke had asked to see me. Was what James said about him actually true? And if it was, maybe what Jai said about Daniel was too.

"No worries, I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind them staying for a bit as well." Sophie and Becca looked at me, egging me on to accept Gina's offer.

"Okay, sure we'll wait."

"Great, if you head to where you left the boys, there is a man in an orange hi-vis vest. Tell I sent you and he will show you where to wait. "

"Thanks so much for this Gina." Sophie said as we began to head to where she told us to.

"Sure thing babe, don't thank me though. Thank Reagan, she was the one that caught Luke's eye." she winked at me before walking over to behind the merchandise stall. I blushed at Gina's comment and Becca grabbed me and Sophie by the arm, pulling us towards the man in the orange hi-vis. 

"Come on! I'm getting to meet the boys again- you better hurry up!" she said. We laughed and walked along behind her. The man in the orange hi-vis took us out of the store where the boys were doing the signing and took us to the offices upstairs.

"If you wait here, the boys will be on their break in a bit." And with that, he left.


	6. six.

Spill." Sophie looked at me with a blank face, waiting for me to explain what was happening. Becca walked over from the window where she was standing to stand next to Sophie, the same look on her face. I was going to have to tell them.

"Well..." I told them everything that happened from walking up to Skip to meeting them back by merchandise. Their faces were just in shock. "So yeah... that's it. Why are you looking like that?"

"I don't know about Sophie but I'm like this because TWO OF THE JANOSKIANS FANCY MY BEST FRIEND! AND YOU FUCKING KISSED LUKE!" Becca got really excited and ran up to me, wrapping me into a hug.

"What are you gonna do then??" Sophie asked as Becca released me from her grip. I looked at her, confused. "Luke or Skip?" 

"What are you going on about? It's obvious they don't actually like me. I mean, why would they?" 

"Why would they?! Maybe because you are the most beautiful girl I know and look gorgeous today!" Becca was quick to reply.

"That's not true, and we all know that. But if I did have to choose between them, well, I'd have to see where things go." I meant that as well. I'd fallen in love with boys on a screen. What if all 5 of them had totally different personalities to what they were like in front of the camera and with fans? Then, right on cue, Luke burst through the door, out of breath. As soon as they saw him, Sophie and Becca stepped out of the room, winking at me as they left.

"Hey." Luke panted at me. My cheeks flushed red.

"Hey." I smiled back in reply. Luke was still trying to catch his breath back. "I thought you were supposed to be fit??" I laughed at him.

"Hey, I just sprinted all the way here for you!" I blushed again. He grabbed hold of my hand and sat me down on the sofa in the room. "Look, I haven't got long, but I was wondering if you would mind staying around with us for a few days. We have to go up north to somewhere called Liverpool' or something for the next meet and greet, but that isn't until Sunday. I understand if you say no, as I know it's a lot to ask and all, but I really want to get to know you more." He looked me in the eye the whole time, hopefully.

"I would love to, but I can't leave Sophie and Becca. I don't think my parents would approve of me spending the week on my own with 5 boys I don't really know." What I would give right now to be able to spend the week with just me and Luke, or any of the boys really. I didn't want to go against my parents though, I was so grateful for them letting me go to see the boys on my own (well with Sophie and Becca obviously), so I didn't want to push them too far.

"Oh urm, well if it makes anything better, your friends can stay with us as well?? I really have to go now, get back to the boys. Management say you can use the room until you make up your mind, Mum says you can wait with her if you decide to stay. If not, it was really nice meeting you Reagan." Still looking into my eyes, he pulled me into a long hug. It felt so amazing, being in his arms. I didn't know what to do.

"I thought you said you had to go?" I winked at Luke as I finally pulled out of the hug. 

"Oh yeah, shit. Well bye then." He flashed me his beautiful smile before running out of the room, I'm guessing to go and find the other boys. As soon as Luke had left, Sophie and Becca came back into the room.

"Soooooo, what happened?!" they said in sync. I just laughed as they jumped onto the sofa. I told them what Luke had said; their eyes getting wider by the second. 

"Oh my God! Well obviously you have to say yes. I'm sure our parents will allow us if we explain the whole situation." Sophie was getting far too excited by this point.

"Yeah, yours might. You know what my parents are like." I really really wanted to go. Who wouldn't want to spend one on one time with their idols? 

"Look, your mum loves me." Becca said, holding my by the shoulders. She's right though. "I bet if I explain everything and say I'm going to be there and watching over everything, she'll be fine." Becca was starting to sound like my mum then. All of what she had just said is exactly what my mother would want to hear. Before I could say anything, she was already ringing my mum.

"1 down, 2 to go." Becca said after hanging up the phone, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my God she actually said yes?!" I screamed at her, jumping up and down. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" They both burst into laughter and began ringing their own parents. Sophie was first to hang up. She nodded and ran to me. We both stood there waiting for Becca's verdict.

"Okay... thanks dad... love you too." She put down the phone and put her head in her hands, looking like she was about to cry.

"It's fine Becca. I'll just go and tell Gina we can't stay and we can go home. I'm sure the boys will understand. I put my arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"And why would you do that?" She said pulling her head up. "Dad said yes. WE'RE SPENDING THE WEEK WITH THE JANOSKIANS!" I laughed at her for being so weird, put then hit her arm for tricking us like that.

"Right then, let's go find Mumma Brooks." Sophie grabbed both of our arms and led us back the way we had come, trying to find the way to the merchandise stand.


	7. seven.

Gina welcomed us with open arms, embracing all three of us in a massive hug. She was glad we had decided on coming with them, as she and all the boys thought we were really nice girls. Whilst we were waiting, we helped sell some t-shirts and posters, the whole time chatting with Gina. She was so easy to talk to it was unreal. Just like the boys, it felt like we had known her for years. A few fans gave us the evils as we gave them their merchandise, probably because they knew we were fans. Well, it was kinda obvious seen as we all had t-shirts with Janoskians quotes on them (we had made them ourselves online and we were so proud of them). I had "i can't even" on mine, just like the one Luke has but in black, not blue. Sophie had "I won't give up on milk" with a carton of milk below, and Becca "I'D LICK IT FOR FUN ANYWAY!" Sophie and Becca noticed the glares we were getting as well, but we ignored them. We were never the type to let hate get to us. After about 20-30 minutes of being with Gina, she began to pack away the remaining merch as the meet and greet was due to be ending soon.

"Would you help me take these boxes to the back please girlies?" she asked as she put the last poster back into its box. We did as she said, not sucking up but we were happy to help. She put them in the boot of 2 cars and we stood there waiting,

"Gina, why are we here?" Becca asked. She always had to know what we were doing, she hated surprises.

"Because we have to get out of here quickly. Look." she replied, pointing towards a corridor. We could see the boys sprinting towards us, laughing their heads off. When they reached us, Luke grabbed my hand, pulling me into the smaller car with him and Beau. James did the same to Becca and Sophie, pulling them into the bigger car with Daniel, Jai and Gina. The cars drove out of the building and I still didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Care to explain? I feel like I'm being kidnapped or something!" I asked the boys who were still laughing. The car was really cool. Me and Luke were sitting at the back, and Beau in front of me. His chair was facing us though, so we could see and talk to his face, rather than the back of his head. 

"Yeah urm, sorry about that. We kinda have to make a quick exit or the fans end up following the cars." Luke giggled. Beau sat there, trying not to laugh but failing miserably. 

"What? Is there something on my face? Why are you laughing?!" I said, getting really paranoid. The boys shut up.

"No no no it's not you. Don't worry." Beau said, winking at Luke. I slumped in my seat and my phone went off.

 

From: Numpty [what I called Becca]

The boys told us what's going on- see you in Liverpool <3

 

"Liverpool?" I mumbled to myself but not quietly enough. 

"Yeah, that's where we're going next. Is that okay?" Luke replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. My heart melted; it felt so right. Beau burst out laughing and I saw Luke glare at him out of the corner of my eye, which made Beau shut up. Instinctively, I snuggled into Luke's chest. I didn't care that I'd only just met him, I felt so comfortable and safe around him. I was starting to believe James and Becca now, maybe he did like me. I mean, he wouldn't do all of this for just a random girl... would he? 

"Beeeaaaauuuu." I whined, extending the "oh" sound in his name.

"Yeeeeessss?" he replied, mimicking me.

"You know how much you love me..." I say this to everyone when I wanted something. "Well because I've been standing up for over 24 hours waiting for you guys to turn up, my feet are absolutely killing. Do you mind if I put my feet up onto your lap, seeing as Luke's fat arse is taking up the whole seat?" I winked at Luke as I said this, he gasped and pretending to be hurt by what I had said. 

"Only if you say.... Beau Brooks is the sexiest Janoskian... and kiss me on the cheek." The cheesiest smile appeared on Beau's face, but Luke's turned expressionless.

"Beau is the sexiest Janoskian." I laughed, getting up and kissing him on the cheek. It was a different type of kiss to the one me and Luke shared. Well at least, this one I meant to happen and was on the cheek. I didn't want myself to believe it, but I think I felt something with Luke. Beau however, just felt like a normal kiss on the cheek.

"Ahh FUCK!" Beau screamed, grabbing hold of his leg as I sat back down next to Luke.

"What? Do my kisses really hurt that much?!" I sort of laughed at him.

"No of course not, it's just, Luke kicked me and it fucking hurt bro!" Beau said, half to me, half to his brother. Luke just went red and scrolled through his phone. Beau allowed me to put my feet up on him like promised, and I rested my head back onto Luke's chest. He kindly put his arm back around me, his eyes not leaving his phone. It felt kind of awkward after that, so I just put one of my headphones in and began listening to the new JLS album. After a while, a keek notification popped up on my phone.

Keek: @BeauB has posted a new keek!

I looked up at him, confused. He was smiling like a loon, but gave nothing away, so I opened it to view the keek.

'Aww Lukey's new girlfriend singing her heart out' was the title of the keek. He had filmed me singing really loudly to Hold Me Down (one of the songs on JLS's album) - I hadn't even realised I had been singing at all. I was still cuddled up to Luke, who I think had fallen asleep, which is obviously why he had said I was his girlfriend.

"I'm going to kill you!" I shouted at him, running over and jumping on him, hitting him all over. We were both laughing like crazy, but I was still mad at him. Luke groaned.

"What's going on??" he said, rubbing his eyes. I passed him my phone and he watched the keek, him too laughing at it. 

"Hey, I'm not that bad at singing am I?" I said, getting off of Beau and sitting on his legs. I wasn't going to let him get away with this. 

"No, I think it's really cute." Luke replied, watching it again. I blushed and hit Beau one last time, before going and sitting back with Luke. He passed me back my phone; Beau had only posted the keek 5 minutes ago and it had already got over 15 000 views, 3 000 likes and 7 000 comments. I started flicking through them and some really stood out to me. 

"Ahh she's really pretty, happy for Luke."

"Wow she's an amazing singer, and beautiful too."

"They're so cute together!"

The rest of the Janoskian fandom were all so cute. Some comments, however, stood out for the wrong reasons.

"Eww she's so ugly."

"She can't sing to save her life!"

"Why would Luke choose her when he could have me?! She's uglier than a mole rat."

I just ignored these and went onto twitter. They were only jealous fans, and I didn't care. Luke wanted to get to know me and that's all that mattered to me. I checked my twitter interactions and saw I had 249 new followers. Woah, I never got that many in like a month, never mind a day. I scrolled through my new followers and saw Skip, Jai, James and Gina were in there. That must be why so many new people had found me. I smiled to myself, thinking about what was happening in the other car. I saw I had a load of new mentions as well. I noticed the boys' tweets first though.

 

@danielsahyounie: loved meeting @reaganjanoskian today, her and her friends- @sophiejano and @becbrooks -are the craziest girls ever! [he tagged one of the pictures he had taken of the two of us]

@James_Yammouni: @reaganjanoskian your friends have been telling me a lot about you ;) @sophiejano @becbrooks [he tagged our picture as well]

@JaiBrooks1: glad my big bro has chosen this one @reaganjanoskian [he tagged a picture too]

 

God, they were all gonna get it when we got to Liverpool. Then I saw Sophie, Becca, Gina and James had replied to Beau's keek tweet.

 

@JANOSKIANSmngmt: @BrooksBeau awwr @luke_brooks and @reaganjanoskian are the cutest ever! ;)

@sophiejano: @BrooksBeau I feel so sorry for you, I wouldn't wish @reaganjanoskian's singing to be heard by anyone ;D

@becbrooks: @BrooksBeau well @reaganjanoskian's singing hasn't improved much...

@James_Yammouni: @BrooksBeau looks like @luke_brooks and @reaganjanoskian are getting cosy there ;) tell Lukey to wake his fat arse up from me!

 

I continued reading some tweets from the boy's fans - some nice, some not so much - and replied to a few before Luke nudged me. I lifted my head to see him putting his finger to his lips, gesturing me to be quiet, and then pointing at Beau. Beau was asleep, and I knew exactly what Luke was thinking. 

"Hey guys, look we've got to be quiet because Beau is now the one sleeping. This is my FRIEND, Reagan... and we're gonna get him back for embarrassing us on his keek." Luke winked at his phone and placed it on the seat so it could see what we were doing. We had 20 seconds left of the keek. Luke pulled out a Sharpie from his pocket, left over from the signing and started drawing all over his face. A small giggle slipped from my mouth and I slapped my hand across my lips to stop myself making any more noise. I knew what I was going to do. I took off Beau's shoes, socks and beloved snapback and put them into the boot of the car, where we both knew he would never look to find them. Luke put his thumbs up at the camera as the timer hit zero, and clicked upload.


	8. eight.

"He's gonna go mental when he wakes up." Luke said as the keek was uploading. 

"Serves him right for embarrassing us." I winked back at him. Luke out his phone down and crossed his legs on the seat, turning to face me.

"Look, I've seen the tweets from the guys and the fans about Beau's keek. I never realised he would film anything, never mind upload it. I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable or anything, because of all the tweets and that. I know we're not together, Beau was completely out of order naming that keek what he did." Luke looked at his hands the whole time he was speaking. It was obvious he was nervous.

"Hey don't worry about it! I didn't know I was gonna look like a complete twat either." I winked at him. "It's not your fault. And if I really felt that uncomfortable do you really think I would cuddle up with you at all?" I said, smiling at him.

"I suppose not." He said, looking up and smiling back at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved into him for a hug. We stayed like that for a while before my phone beeped again.

Keek: @Jai_Brooks has posted a new keek!

"Oh God." Luke said as I snuggled up to him so we could watch the keek together.

 

Jai: (loud music and cheering in the background) So we thought seen as both Beau and Luke have posted keeks from the other car and one of them is sleeping, we'd show them what they're missing *laughs*

James: WE'RE IN ENGLAND BITCHEZZZ

Jai: these are our friends Sophie and Becca * turns camera to face them* Say hello mum *moves camera so we can see Gina*

Gina: Hello mum *laughs*

 

For the rest of the keek, everyone is just pissing about. We were laughing so hard when it had finished.

"What is wrong with those guys?!" Luke laughed. "Here, pull a silly face." I did as Luke asked and he took as selfie of us both making stupid faces. He uploaded it to Instagram with the caption "Obviously me and @reaganjanoskian are in the better car!" Jai replied with a picture of the six of them in that car saying they were having a better time. This went on for at least an hour, of both cars arguing to see who's having the best time. Beau even joined in when he woke up. I filmed him on my phone when he went on a psycho rampage when he couldn't find his hat and uploaded it to my keek. Luke shared it on twitter and within seconds I had thousands of followers and subscribers. I felt as though Luke and the boys were trying to make me popular... I wasn't complaining though. I ended up having to give Beau his hat, but he still couldn't find his shoes or socks. It was during Beau's rampage when I got a text from an unknown number.

"Hey it's Skip, the girls gave me your number... I just needed to make my feeling s clear. I would've rather said this to your face, but it doesn't look like we are going to be getting to Liverpool any time soon and I can't get you off of my mind." Oh my God, what was he trying to say? He was right though. We had been in the car for around 3 hours already and the driver said we had around another 4 hours to go because there had been a massive accident on the motorway and nobody could move.

"Look, from the first moment you walked up to me in London, I liked you. You are so beautiful, and I found out from just taking pictures with you that your personality was just as beautiful as your looks. But I can see from the keeks and the pictures that you and Luke are crazy for each other, and as much as I wished you had got into my car so I could get to know you better and try and make you fall for me as hard as I fell for you, I love Luke and don't want to get in the way of you both. I would love to still be friends, but I just had to get that off of my chest- I hope you don't think I'm some creep because of this?? Lots of Love, Skip xxx"

I didn't know what to think. Jai was right, he did like me, but I was too caught up with Luke to notice. I felt really bad and didn't know what to do. Luke put his arm around me and I asked if I was alright. I just nodded and fell against his chest, getting comfortable. I found myself drifting off to sleep, thinking about this whole Skip and Luke situation.


	9. nine.

When I woke up, I found myself in a strange bed in some room. I looked at my phone and it was 11:23pm - I realised we must've got to Liverpool and we were in the hotel. The room was really nice and posh, much nicer than any hotel I'd ever been in. I rolled back over, my phone in my hand, and found a post it note stuck to the pillow next to me. It read:

 

Reagan, you were asleep when we arrived so I carried you up to my room- We are all in Skip and James's room (107) so when you're awake, come over yeah? :P

Luke <3

 

Is it weird that I found that note incredibly cute? I got out of bed, went to pee, and tried to sort myself out in the bathroom mirror. Jheez I looked a mess. I found my bag on the armchair in the room and pulled out my brush. I brushed my hair so it looked relatively okay and found a grey beanie in my bag, which I put on. I left the room and went to find the others. Whilst I was finding room 107, which turned out to be just down the hall, I quickly checked my phone. There were twitter notifications coming from everywhere. I clicked on a random one and read it. "@luke_brooks @reaganjanoskian aww that's so cute #LukesSleepingBeauty" What the hell? I clicked on the hashtag and found it was trending worldwide, along with a picture. I opened the picture up. I was going to kill that boy when I saw him. I found 107 and knocked. James answered.

"Hey sleeping beauty." James winked at me as he hugged me before letting me into the room.

"Oh my God, don't even start about that." I said, laughing into his chest. I walked in to find Jai, Luke, Beau, Sophie, Becca and Daniel sitting in a circle on the floor. Luke stood up when he saw me and everyone turned to face me. "What in your right mind possessed you to take a picture of me sleeping and post it all over the internet?!" I said to Luke, hitting him on the chest as he pulled me into a massive hug. Over Luke's shoulder, I saw Skip's face fall a little. Luke just laughed, along with everyone else, and grabbed my hand, pulling me down to sit in between him and Sophie. "One second," I said, slipping my hand out of Luke's. "Skip, can we talk?" Daniel stood up and walked into the bathroom, with me following closely behind.

"Hey." He said awkwardly, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise. I should've listened to Jai! He told me you liked me when I first met him in London, but I didn't believe it. I never thought in a million years you would go for someone like me. I really am sorry." I felt as awkward as I bet he did right now. A tear rolled down my cheek as I directed my eyes to the floor.

"Heyy, don't cry! Look, it's fine. I guess it's my fault, I should've made it more obvious that I liked you, just like Luke did." Skip said, pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable, but I just had to tell you. Now listen to me." He cupped my chin with his hand, lifting my head. "I've never seen Luke look at someone the way he looks at you. He really does like you Reagan and I can tell you like him too. I want you to be with him if you get the chance. Don't worry about me; we are gonna be the best of friends though. I promise." More tears left my eyes. "Now come on, let's get back to the others." Daniel led me into the other room and sat down where he was sitting previously, leaving me to go sit back with Luke.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked, putting his arm around me as I sat down. 

"Yeah, I'll explain it all later." I rested my head on his chest and layed there for a while, whilst Luke played with my fingers. I felt like I was with my family. My two best friends and the 5 boys who changed my life. I had never been happier than I was at that moment. 

"Dare or Dare or Spin the Bottle??" Beau said, randomly.

"Both; spin the bottle first though." replied Sophie, grabbing an empty glass bottle from on top of the mini bar. Everyone rearranged themselves so they were in a proper circle. 

"I'll go first." Sophie said.

"Naa, it's gotta be youngest first. Are any of you three younger than James" Beau asked. Shit. Becca threw me the bottle, gesturing to everyone that I was, even if it was only by 2 months[RB1] . I sat up out of Luke's arms and spun the bottle in the middle of the circle. Why did I have to go first?? Oh for fuck sake. The bottle had to end on Luke didn't it. It's not that I didn't want it to, it's just I knew everyone was going to give us something stupid to do. Luke sat up next to me.

"Waheeyyy. What to make you two do eh?" Jai looked at me with a plotting look in his eye. 

"I know, 7 minutes of heaven. Off you go." James pointed to the other room, so Luke grabbed my hand and stood up. I sat on the bed awkwardly as Luke paced up and down. After a bit, he broke the silence.

"Look, in case you haven't noticed, the boys have set their sights on making his as awkward for me, and you, as possible. The whole reason I asked my mum to keep you behind is because the first moment I laid my eyes on you, I thought you were perfect. When I caught you from falling over, and you looked into my eyes, I felt like my heart connected to you. I don't care if this sounds cheesy and cliché as fuck, but I'm saying exactly how I feel. When we accidently kissed, that just sealed the deal for me. I felt my heart leave my mouth then, and even though our lips only brushed for less than a millisecond, it was the best kiss I have ever had. I feel so comfortable around you, like I had known you for years, and you were the only reason I enjoyed that awfully long journey from London. I posted all of them pictures of you on twitter and Instagram because I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world. But I understand if you don't feel the same way. I'll tell the boys to lay off and we can just be friends. I just needed you to know all of that." I just sat there in silence, watching his speech. Bless him, he was so nervous.

"Oi you two, times up!" Skip shouted from the other room and Luke walked out, closely followed by me. "We have a second part of your dare. We need proof that you didn't just sit there for 7 minutes." Skip winked at me. "Kiss." Luke stepped forward, about to protest I think.

"Oi na-" I cut him off by crashing my lips against his. He stood there, shocked, for a while, until he realised what was happening and got more into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my hips closer to his. My arms snaked their way around his neck, one hand grabbing hold of his hair. I think we had been standing there for a while because I could hear the others beginning to talk again. Luke traced my lips with his tongue, asking for entry into my mouth. I teased him for a little by not letting him in, smiling into the kiss. A small groan slipped out of his mouth and the boys were sniggering from the floor. I finally let him in, allowing his tongue to dance around mine. I could feel the corners of his lips turn up and it felt amazing. I pulled away eventually, as I was beginning to lose my breath. He was still smiling and had his eyes closed when I looked up at him. 

"I take back what I said before. That was the best kiss I have ever had." I giggled at his comment and pecked his lips one last time before sitting back down.

"About time- I'm surprised you two can still breathe after that kiss." Becca laughed.

"It was gross though, I should never have to watch my twin be that involved with somebody." Jai said, trying to be serious but ended up laughing as well. I looked over at Skip. At least he was laughing along with everyone else. I was glad that he wasn't going to be one of those boys who held onto things for ages.

"Awwr Reagan, I think you're the only person that would ever kiss Luke like that." he said. 

"Just because you know no girl would ever want to kiss you like that." I stuck my tongue out in reply to Skip, but I think I had gone a bit too far as he looked hurt. I crawled across the circle and engulfed him in a massive bear hug. I whispered into his ear, loud enough for only him to be able to hear. "I'm only joking babe, you know that. If it weren't for Luke, I definitely would want to kiss you like that." I pulled back and the smile had returned to his face. I wasn't lying to keep him happy; I actually would want to kiss Daniel like that if it weren't for Luke.

"So, what did we miss?" Luke said as I sat back down next to him. He pulled me in between his legs so I could lie back against him and began playing with my fingers again. I think he had a thing for doing that.

"Nothing, we were waiting for you to finish." Beau said. We continued to play spin the bottle and Dare or Dare for the rest of the night. It must've been around 1:30am when I fell asleep in Luke's lap.


	10. ten.

I woke up with a start. I think I had just had a nightmare but I wasn't too sure. What I was sure though is that I really needed to pee again. I checked my phone. Great, 4am. I knew Luke must've put me back in the room I was in before because I recognised it. I looked over to the other bed and found Jai, sound asleep. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I got out of bed, as quietly as possible. I was still in my clothes from yesterday, when I realised I must've been because I didn't have any other clothes. I walked in the direction of the bathroom when I tripped over something on the floor.

"Ahh what the fuck?!" Someone groaned. My phone light was dim, so I shone it in the direction of the person I had tripped over. Luke. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, I had to pee." I said, laughing. Luke grabbed me by the waist, causing me to squeal, and laid me down next to him. 

"Never letting you go now, not after what you just did." He whispered into my ear, still holding on to me.

"And what did I just do??" I tried to say seductively into his ear. 

"Well, you know, waking me up in the middle of the night, almost crushing me to death, not apologising for doing so with your lips... do I have to go on?" He winked at me. He was right though, I did kinda wake him up.

"So you want me to stay with you?" 

"Yep." Luke grinned at me.

"Okay, I will, but I gotta pee first, like really bad." Luke let go of my waist, and I walked over to the bathroom. I stopped by the door.

"Wait, how come you're on the floor anyway?" 

"Because you fell asleep so put you back into my bed, but I wasn't sure whether it would be okay if I could sleep next you. I mean, some girls aren't okay with things like that. Then Jai was being a manwhore and wouldn't let me bunk with him, so I had to stay on the floor." I ran and peed quickly as Luke was saying this, fixing my hair after washing my hands. I took off my shorts and my left them in the bathroom, as my t-shirt was long enough to cover my bum. Denim shorts aren't the most comfortable to sleep in. I walked back into the room, the bathroom light lighting it up a bit. Luke was now sitting up, and I realised her was wearing no shirt. I gasped in my head at how hot he looks having just working up at 4am, and also at his body. I'd seen it in pictures and everything, but never in real life. Luke's voice snapped me out of my little daydream. "So, are you gonna stand there checking me out all night or all you gonna come and be mine forever?" He asked, putting on his best puppy dog face and holding out his arms for me. I just smiled at him and walked past him, over to the bed. "What do you think you're doing? You have to come here because you are mine forever. We already talked about this!" Luke said, still giving me his best puppy dog face. 

"I ain't being a tramp and sleeping on the floor, like some people." I winked at Luke as he looked shocked that I had just called him a tramp. "You're just gonna have to come and get me, ain't ya." I smiled, looking at Luke intently. He stands up and slowly starts walking towards me, trying and failing to do some seductive dance. This was making me laugh like crazy. He reached the end of the bed and lunged for me. I squealed and ran to the bathroom for safety. But Luke was just too fast. He caught me before I could reach the door and we end up wrestling on the floor.

"Ugh, just fuck already, but do it some other place when I'm trying to sleep!" Jai groaned, turning over in his bed. This made me and Luke laugh even more. I stood up and grabbed hold of Luke's hand, leading him towards the bed. We got in and he pulls me closer to him. 

"One last thing..." I said, pecking him on the lips.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You never have to ask to lay with me, just do it next time." He pulled my face closer to his, giving me a long and meaningful kiss. I pulled away and layed my head back onto his chest.

"So there's going to be a next time then." I hit Luke on the chest playfully as he started playing with my fingers again. That's how I fell asleep, for the third time that day.


	11. eleven.

I woke up at around 10am the next morning. Luckily, the boys didn't have their meet and greet until tomorrow, and it was there last one of this tour, so today, we were just going to go out around the city. Luke was still asleep but I couldn't find Jai, so I went to shower. When I got out of the shower, I remembered I had no other clothes again, so I had to put on the clothes I had been wearing for two days. I walked out of the shower, my hair still wet tied up on top of my head. Luke was awake and sitting up scrolling through my phone. I didn't mind, there was nothing that I didn't want him to see on there... Oh shit, Skip's text. I told him I would explain. Maybe he won't go through my text, but I would still have to tell him. He looked straight up at me as soon as I opened the bathroom door. 

"Morning, beautiful." he said, getting up off of the bed and walking towards me. He took hold of my waist and pulled my hips towards his. There were loads of things Luke would do that would drive me crazy. When he pulled my hips towards his, when he smiled in the middle of a kiss, when he rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous, when he would play with my fingers, when he would play with his lip ring. Just to name a few. Luke placed his lips against my neck. Shit, he was going to find my weak spot. He kissed up and down my neck; a moan leaving my mouth when he reached the middle of my neck- my weak spot. He laughed and continued kissing that one spot, eventually beginning to suck on it, planning to leave a love bite.

"Luke don't." I groaned but he didn't stop. Once he was satisfied with the big red mark he had left on my neck, he moved his way back up my neck, to my face and along to my lips. As soon as he had his lips where he wanted them, he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. He carried me over to the bed and lay me down on my back. He crept on top of me, hovering above my face.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked. I'd only met Luke yesterday, and we weren't even together yet, but I felt like I had been with him for months. I was so comfortable with him, but I couldn't accept his offer. 

"I can't Luke. You're going back to the other side of the world in three weeks." Luke kissed all over my face and my collarbone area, his hand snaking up my shirt as he was doing so.

"I don't care." He said, in between kisses. "I can't bare to not be with you any longer. I need you Reagan." He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes. "I need you. We can make this work." I could tell he truly meant what he said. I leant up to meet his lips, giving him my answer in the kiss. Luke placed his hand on my thigh, rubbing my leg which also made me groan. He pulled away, still hovering above me. "I need to shower." He stood up and held out his hand, pulling me up with him. 

"No fair, I don't want you to stop." I whined. Luke was no doubt the best kisser ever. 

"Me neither, but I smell." I laughed at his comment, standing up off of the bed. 

"Where's Sophie and Becca?? I need to talk to them." I asked as he made his way to the bathroom. 

"They might be down at breakfast with Jai and the other boys, but if not they're in room 110 with my mum. I was hoping you'd come and join me in the shower though." He said sticking out his bottom lip. I grabbed my phone and walked out of the room.

"Maybe later."

 

I found the girls with Gina in room 110. Gina let me in, pulling me into a hug. She was the nicest woman I had ever met, no lie. "I heard about you and Luke." She said to me, making me blush like crazy. Before either of us could say anything else, Becca and Sophie came running up to me.

"WE HAVE NO CLOTHES!" they screamed at me. No morning or hello, no what happened last night (I know them too well), just screaming at me about clothes.

"I know, that's what I came over about." I replied, half laughing at their panic attacks.

"Girls, calm down, calm down! We have a free day today. I don't think the boys will mind going shopping. They'll probably end up buying loads of stuff for themselves anyway." Gina reassured us. I told the girls I had enough money on my card (my dad had put an extra £500 on top of what I already had in my account for emergencies whilst we were away) even though Gina said the boys would pay for us. I went back to Luke having arranged to meet up with everyone at midday at the front entrance. Walking back, I scrolled through my phone to find Luke had added everyone's numbers into it, even Gina's. There was 'Luke the sexy <3<3', 'Gay' (who I'm guessing was Jai), 'Beau job', 'Jamesy kins' and 'The fat cunt' (for Skip- I hadn't saved his number yesterday). Gina was 'Mumma Brooks', but I called her that anyway. Jai was back in the room when I got there. 

"So, did you two end up fucking in the end last night?" He said, not even looking up from his laptop.

"Shut up, you whore." I said laughing. "Now hurry up and get ready, and go and tell the other three that we're going shopping in an hour." He groaned and got up off the bed, walking down the hall to tell Beau, James and Skip. "Love you Jai!" I shouted after him, laughing to myself. 

"You're not allowed to say that when you just told his twin that you wanna be his girlfriend." Luke crept up on me and whispered in my ear, making me jump like crazy. I turned around to find him leaning against the wall, in just his towel. Jesus Christ Luke, it was like he was photoshopped. I think he caught me staring. "Like what you see?" he said laughing.

"Ehh, I've seen better." I said walking away, smirking.

"Hey, you can't say that either." He said, walking after me and kissing my neck again. "Do you want a nice little red mark to match the other side of your neck??" His breath against my skin sent shivers down my spine. Luke began sucking my neck, making me groan again.

"No not again Luke. We're going out in an hour. Gina said we can go shopping so me and the girls can get something to wear, and you boys will probably end up buying stuff for yourselves as well." 

"But I wanna spend the day with you. Just you." Luke said, sticking out his bottom lip. I walked over to the bed.

"Go put some clothes on, you slut." I said, sitting down. He came over to me, adjusting his towel as he walked. 

"Give me some motivation, something to look forward to. Then I'll do whatever you want." Luke pushed me back onto bed, hovering over me again.

"You're in a very physical mood today." I said, tracing my finger up and down his torso.

"What can I say." He moved closer to my face, one of his hands holding himself up beside my face, the other holding my waist. I leant up towards him, our faces millimetres apart. He was about to lean in the little bit extra when I slid my way from underneath him.

"That should motivate you enough." I teased, going to sit on Jai's bed.

"Fine." He sighed. He walked over to his suitcase (he hadn't unpacked yet) and pulled out some clothes. I layed with my head at the feet end of Jai's bed, watching Luke change. I found it fascinating, the routine he had. Boxers, then shirt, then socks, then trousers. He was laughing at me watching the whole time. "Come on you, it's nearly midday." Luke held out his hand to help me up.

"I don't want to walk anymore." I whined, rolling onto my back. 

"So you're just gonna stay here all day then, on your own? Alright then, bye Reagan." Luke teased walking straight past me.

"Luuuukkkkee!" 

"Oh my God, jump on then." he bent down next to the bed, gesturing for me to get on his back. "You owe me big time."

"Yaaaaayyy! Hopefully this will repay you?" I stretched my head around and Luke turned his so our faces could meet. My lips crashed into his, sending fireworks through my brain. We stood there for ages, when Luke's phone rang. He picked up, it was Jai. 

"We're on our way down now, calm it bro." That's all Luke said before hanging up. "I think we're a little bit late, they're all waiting for us." Luke carried my out of the door and sprinted with me on his back to the elevator, both of us laughing our heads off.


	12. twelve.

All nine of us finally found our way to the town centre. Me and Luke purposely trailed behind the others. We just spent the time pissing about and Luke kept on trying to kiss me, but I wasn't a very affectionate person in public. "I'll soon change that." He said to me when I told him this. He placed his lips against the love bite he had created earlier. 

"I'll go find the others and leave you on your own if you're not careful." I said to him, pushing his face away from mine.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop." He finally gave up, settling for just holding my hand. I didn't mind this. By this point, we had completely lost the others. Luke's phone beeped, it was a text from his mum. 

 

Mum: Seen as you two seem to have 'lost' us, we'll meet you at macca's at 5 for some tea cos, ya know, we're a little bit fancy ;) xxx

 

"We have 4 hours- I'm taking you shopping." Luke said into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. "Where to first?" I needed to get some new clothes and I saw a massive Topshop, New Look and River Island all really close to each other. 

"This way, we're going to look for clothes." I grinned at him, grabbing his hand and running towards Topshop. He just laughed and ran after me. 

"You know, this is a whole waste of money." Luke said as I picked up a nice blouse to look at.

"What are you on about?" I looked up, completely confused by what he had just said.

"You could save the money you would use to buy the clothes and just walk around naked…" he replied, licking his lips. I just gave him the death stare and turned back to the clothes. Luke's arms snaked around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder. The feeling of his warm breath against my neck made me shiver.

"Why can't you just pick something? Then we can go and… ya know… spend some one on one time together." I turned my head to face his. He flashed his cheesy grin at me, trying to persuade me.

"You know how long it takes to find the right outfit! I know how long it can take you to get ready some days." He sighed, knowing I was right.

"But I'm booooored! Girl shops are boooring. I know somewhere much more interesting, like back at the hotel." I gave him a slight shove as he laughed at his own comment.

"Right, go find me something nice to wear and if I like it, we'll be done quicker." He kissed my cheek before running around the store like a mad man. I turned back to the top I was looking at, giggling to myself at Luke's idiocy. To my surprise, Luke was back within 10 minutes with a full outfit in his hands.

"I didn't think you would want shoes, so I just got you this. Is it okay?" He genuinely looked pleased with his findings, and at first glance, so was I. He had chosen a pair of denim shorts with an Aztec pattern on one pocket, a red checked shirt and a black oversized jumper. 

"Let me try it on." Luke smiled at me as I walked into the changing room and tried on what he had chosen. I wasn't gonna lie, it all looked amazing on me. 

"Babe, you alright in there?" Luke shouted as I was changing back into my clothes.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." I slipped my vans back on and walked out to him. He sat there, looking hopeful.

"So, how did I do?" It was like it he was in Next Top Model but for fashion or something!

"I love it babe." I said, wrapping my arms around him and giving him an appreciation kiss. "Let me go pay for these and then can we go back to the hotel to change? Or do you wanna still have a look around the other shops?" Luke kissed me back before replying.

"Naa we can go back to the hotel, I'm not really fussed about shopping today." He said, a cheeky glint in his eye as he winked at me. I just shook my head in disapproval, but laughing at the same time, before walking over to the cashier. She bagged it and I was about to get money out of my purse when Luke handed over the money due.

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"Treating my girlfriend." He smiled at the woman behind the counter before taking the bag. 

"No, I don't expect you to buy my clothes!" I hadn't moved from where I was standing.

"Babe, just accept my gift and come on, there are people waiting." I was kinda pissed that Luke had paid for me, but I left the store with him. "Are you just gonna sulk from now on then?" Luke teased, grabbing the side of my waist with his free hand.

"I could've paid for myself you know." I said, a smile breaking out on my face. It was near enough impossible to stay mad at him.

"I know, but I wanted to treat you."

"Even though I only met you yesterday?" I smirked. We were just down the road from our hotel now. 

"But I feel like I've known you for years. I love you like I've known you for years." His hand slipped into mine. I didn't know what to say. Had he actually just told me he loved me? Or was it just something he said? Luke swiped the key card which let us into our room. We still had just under 3 hours left, and I had no idea what we were going to do.

"I'm just gonna get changed." I said, walking into the bathroom as Luke sat on the bed. 

"Why not just get changed in here?"

"Because you're a horny fucker," I winked at him and he pretended to act all innocent. "And plus, I ain't gonna strip to my underwear right in front of you." I said as though it was obvious.

"But you've seen me in my boxers!" He protested.

"And you're a boy and post topless selfies all over the internet. It's different." I poked my tongue out at him before locking the bathroom door.

"You're so stubborn sometimes." He shouted through the door. I laughed to myself and changed. I really did think Luke had done well with this outfit, I loved it. I sorted my hair out and went back to the bedroom.

"And here's the beautiful Reagan looking sexy as in the outfit I picked out for her." Luke grinned at me with his phone facing me.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I said, before noticing the phone. I swear that was the 3rd time I had said those words today!

"Showing the fans around our room, say hi." I stuck my tongue out at the camera after saying a quick hello and Luke did the countdown before saying goodbye. I saw him captioning the keek and uploading through the mirror as I applied some minimal make up. I hated overdoing stuff like that. "You don't need any of that." Luke said, coming and sitting next to me, looking at the stuff in my make up bag. "Come here." He pulled me up once I had finished and took a picture of us both. Next minute, an Instagram notification came through on my phone.

@lukebrooksofficial: @reagan_mac looking sexy as ever in the outfit I bought her :D

He had just uploaded the picture he had just taken, and it already had over 3000 likes. 

"You nob." I jumped on top of him and started tickling him because of the picture. I didn't know he was going to upload it. I ended up sitting on top of him when I found his ticklish spot. I have never heard such a girly scream/laugh in my life, it was hilarious!

"Stop! Stop! Please!" That was all he could get out between laughs. 

"Make me!" That was always my reply to things like that. My back was towards Luke because I was tickling his feet, so he sat up behind me and kissed my neck where he knew my weak spot was. He started to get really into it and I slowly stopped ticking him. He picked me up and turned my round so I was facing him. I moved my lips to his neck so he would stop with mine before I got another love bite. Luckily, my shirt collar came up high so it covered the ones from earlier. Luke moaned and I took this opportunity to slip my mouth onto his. I was never normally like this with my other boyfriends previously, but there was something about Luke that made me want to just kiss him 24/7. He pulled my shirt up, un-tucking it from my shorts and rubbing his hands up and down my spine. I did the same with him, my fingers running over his toned torso. Eventually I pulled away.

"Why is it, whatever we do always ends up in us making out?" I said hovering above him, breathless.

"Probably because you turn me on so much." Luke leant back in to continue the kiss.


	13. thirteen.

We ended up just spending the next 2 hours pissing about. Enjoying being with each other, learning stuff about each other. It was nice just spending alone time with Luke. 

"We better go, we only have half hour and I don’t even know where Macca's is." I said to Luke who was hanging upside down on the bed.

"I'm so hungry!" He whined, rolling off the bed and pulling me over his shoulder. I squealed, kicking my legs and hitting his back. 

"PUT ME DOWN! LUKE!" I screamed.

"I'm getting you back for earlier." I could tell he was laughing at me. "We're going to find food."

"I CAN WALK MYSELF!" I screamed and kicked and hit Luke all the way out of the hotel and down the street. Luke carried me like that until we got to the shopping centre. We had to stop a few times when fans noticed Luke; some said that we looked cute together even though we hadn't actually announced we were together. Whenever we did meet fans, Luke had to put me down so he could sign things and take pictures and stuff, and every time I'd try to run away but he would just catch up with me and put me back over his shoulder. He finally gave in and put me down when we reached the centre of the shopping centre.

"I have no idea where we are." He said, looking around confused. I just laughed at him and pulled him over to the interactive map station. The time said 16:48 which meant we had 10 minutes and the map said McDonald's was on the other side of the shopping centre. Fuck. I was trying to find the best way to get there and Luke was talking to a group of fans that had gathered around us. One fan came up to me.

"You should stay away from him you know; he's too good for you. He should be with me, you fat and ugly whore." I stood there, shocked at what she had just said. It had come out of nowhere and she didn't even know me, she had no right to say it. Luckily, Luke came and wrapped his arms around my waist, saving me.

"I heard what you just said," Luke began. I didn't realise he was listening; I thought he was still with fans. "If you really were a fan, you'd be happy for me. You had no right to say what you did to her. I love Reagan, and you're just completely out of order. How would you feel if I was with you and someone said that to you?" He questioned her, said goodbye to the other fans and led me in the direction of McDonald's, leaving her completely stunned. "Ignore her." He said to me eventually. I hadn't said a word since we left the fans. "I'm with you because I want to be. I think you're beautiful and that's all that matters. You're perfect to me." He turned me around and kissed me, making me smile. "There we go. That's what I like to see." We turned a corner and saw McDonald's was just ahead. We were like 15 minutes late… oops. We went in to find Gina and the others already waiting at a table.

"Thank fuck! I'm starving." Jai said, rubbing his stomach. Luke just chuckled and slid into the booth next to James, pulling me in between him and Beau.

"I like what you're wearing!" Becca gasped as I sat down.

"Thank you, I picked it." grinned Luke. I don't think he was ever gonna let anyone forget that.

"You both look amazing as well!" I said in reply. Sophie had a floral dress that went mid thigh, and Becca had some skinny jeans with a white peace sign top and a leather jacket. "Did I give you enough money?" 

"Yeah, we have loads left over as well." Sophie gestured to her purse and I nodded, knowing what she meant.

"Right, what does everyone want?" Gina stood up; waiting for everyone to reply so we she could order.

"Before you do, me and the girls were wondering if you wanted to go somewhere different?" Sophie had suggested this earlier in the morning that we took everyone out for dinner to show our appreciation.

"Like where?" Gina looked a bit confused at our random offer.

"Well, we were thinking Nando's? We haven't been there in ages." Sophie piped up. The boys didn't even say anything. They just stood up and began walking to the exit.

"I guess we're off to Nando's then." Gina laughed and we followed the boys out. Sophie knew where it was, so she led everyone in the right direction. It was just me and Gina at the back. "What made you do this then? We all would've been perfectly fine with a macca's!" 

"Me and the girls just wanted to say thank you for letting us tag along with you. We really didn't expect anything like this at all when we were queuing up in London to meet you all." I was being honest. What had happened to me, Sophie and Becca was honestly a Janoskianator's dream come true and we never thought it something like this would happen to us.

"It was our pleasure babe. You are all lovely girls; it feels like you are part of our family already." Gina gave me a quick hug and we started walking a bit faster to catch up with the others.


	14. fourteen.

Throughout the meal, we all just talked about everything and anything. I got to know Gina a lot more and the boys too. Me and the girls said we were going to the bathroom when we went to pay because we knew the boys would put up a fight. We ended up leaving the restaurant at around half six and we decided to head back to the hotel because the boys had a big day ahead of them. "Same rooms as last night okay with everyone?" Gina asked as we reached our floor. Luke's arms wrapped around my neck from behind, protectively. "I'll take that as a yes then. Be in bed by midnight at the latest guys, tomorrow's gonna be a long day." She kissed everyone goodnight and the eight of us headed into Luke, Jai and my room because it was the closest. Me and the girls sat on mine and Luke's bed, just talking, whilst the boys got stuck into a FIFA tournament using the PS3 that was in the room. 

"What are you gonna do when we have to leave?" Sophie asked, hinting about the issue with me and Luke. This was the time that I really had been trying to forget about. 

"I really don't know. I don’t want to think about it yet- but the boys' last meet and greet is tomorrow and then they've got 3 weeks to just chill and see the country, so I was thinking about inviting them to stay at my house? I've got enough rooms and I'm sure mum and dad will agree if we explain. Plus, it will save them hotel money and who's best to show them the sightseeing places of the country better than us?" Sophie and Becca nodded with a massive smile on their faces. I knew Sophie was agreeing with me because I'd seen how close her and James had been getting. They both knew I was right though, we always went on trips to places because we loved seeing different places. I went over what I had said and the more I thought about it, the better my plan sounded. "It'll give you and James a chance to get to know each other a bit better any way." I winked at Sophie and she blushed.

"There is nothing going on between me and James!" She protested, but we all knew there was. The boys were still shouting, fully engrossed in their game. From what I could hear, Jai was beating Skip something crazy like 56-12. 

"I'll ring my dad in the morning and ask if it's okay." The girls agreed. I went over to the boys and sat on Jai, giving Daniel a chance to catch up and score some goals.

"REAGAN! What are you doing?! I can't see!" Jai groaned as I put my hands over his eyes.

"That's the whole point." I grinned even though he couldn't see me. "Skip- go score! Beau, help this idiot." The boys laughed and helped Skip try and win the game, whilst Jai was still trying to get me off of him. Becca had got Jai's arms and held them behind his back and Sophie had taken the controller and hidden it. 

"NO! Why are you doing this to me? Is it 'let's all gang up on Jai' day or something?" Jai began to fake cry and the boys were laughing even harder at how fast Skip was catching up. Yes, Beau and James may have been helping him a bit but what Jai doesn't know won't hurt him. Once I was fully sure Sophie had hidden the controller, me and Becca released Jai and he ran around the room, trying to look for it. "WHERE IS IT?!" he shouted, going through every drawer he could find. "Come on, he's going to win!" Daniel was getting really hyped because he was beating Jai now and there was only 2 minutes left of the game. "Ha-ha!" Jai ran back to the bed with the controller in his hand, trying to regain his lead. That was basically how the night went. Spending a few hours just pissing about with my closest friends in the entire world, I wouldn't change it for the world. Yeah I had only spent 2 days with the boys, but they were already family to me. 

 

I woke up in Luke's arms. Everyone had left ours a little before midnight just as Gina had said because we all know we would be like death today if we didn’t. The shower was on so I guessed Jai was already up. Luke's arms were tightly wrapped around me, so much so I couldn't move, never mind get up. Jai came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and my inner fangirl screamed. I could feel my cheeks reddening as I called Jai over. "Oi, Jai you little faggot." I whispered. That was the one that caught his attention. He turned and looked at me, raising his eyebrow. 'HELP' I mouthed, hinting to Luke's tight grasp.

"One minute." He laughed, throwing on some joggers and ran out of the room.

"Jai!" I whisper shouted. Luke stirred and drool fell from his open mouth. Awww he was so cute. I kissed the slobber away and the corners of his mouth curled, but he still didn't wake. Jesus he was one heavy sleeper. The door opened and Jai walked in with Beau following. Jai had a phone in his hand and pointed it to me and Luke. 

'Go along with it.' Jai winked at me from behind the phone. I raised my eyebrow but did as he said. Beau ran out of the bathroom with a tub full of water. Jai lifted the duvet off of Luke but made sure I was still covered. I did my best to try and pull Luke's shirt down on me (I had stolen it from him to sleep in) but nothing really changed. Beau put the bowl on the bedside table and lightly stroked Luke's face. He stirred and tried to bat away Beau's hand with his. Luke's hand fell on the outside of the bed and I realised what the boys were doing. A giggle slipped from my mouth and Beau and Jai quickly hushed me. Beau lowered Luke's free hand into the bowl of water, and soon enough a wet patch began to appear on Luke's boxers. 

"What? What the fuck?" Luke slowly woke up and when he realised what had happened he went psycho. "THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU STUPID CUNTS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Beau, Jai and I were laughing so hard by now; it was the funniest thing in the world. Jai and Beau were still laughing when Luke jumped out of bed and ran after them out of the room and down the hall. I could still hear Luke screaming at them when I got out of bed and jumped in the shower. "IF YOU UPLOAD THAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" I got out of the shower and put on a Janoskians t-shirt that Gina had given me the day before. Me, Sophie and Becca had offered to help again with the merchandise stall, partly because it gave us something to do and partly to show our appreciation once again for Gina putting up with us. I put on my shorts that Luke had bought me yesterday and grabbed one of his hoodies to wear over the top. I was shorter than Luke so his jumper covered my shorts and made it look like I was naked underneath. I would only wear it for the journey anyway. I grabbed my phone, tied my hair in a messy bun on top of my head and went to find the girls. Everyone apart from Gina was in Skip, James and Beau's room and as I entered I bumped into Luke on his way back to our room, mumbling under his breath about his brothers. "Hello babe." He said, quickly pecking my lips.

"You alright?" I said, laughing at how pissed he was. 

"No- I hate my brothers so much. In 5 minutes it is going to be all over the internet that I pissed myself." He said angrily. "Hey is that my jumper?" He said, raising his eyebrow at me. I blushed and nodded.

"I didn't have anything comfy to wear for the journey." 

"It's okay babe, it looks good on you." He leant in to kiss me again, reaching up the back of his jumper to run his hands over my back. I bit down on his lip and pulled away. 

"Go shower and put some clothes on." I said, kissing his cheek and walking into the room. I could hear Luke chuckling to himself as he walked back down the corridor. As I entered, everyone was sitting around Jai and his phone, laughing their heads off. I went and sat on Beau so I could get a good view of what they were watching. It was the video of Luke. 

"This is so going online. The fans will be dying over it." Beau laughed. James, Skip, Beau, Sophie and Becca started to chant "DO IT!" So Jai clicked the button which uploaded it to YouTube. He selected their JanoskiansBlog account and tagged it to Twitter, tumblr and FaceBook. Not long later, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

 

@JaiBrooks1: @luke_brooks getting a surprise wakeup call from me, @BrooksBeau and @reaganjanoskian

 

"Jai, you didn't get me in the video did you?" I whispered, scrolling through my timeline and mentions.

"Only the tiniest bit, why?" A tear rolled down my cheek as I still went through my mentions. 

"What's wrong babe?" Beau whispered into my ear and took my phone off of me. Loads of fans had seen the video already and were commenting on it.

"Wow she's such a slag."

"She only met the boys two days ago and she's already sleeping with Luke."

"Looks like Luke's only with her for the sex."

"Ew look she's in Luke's shirt, they were obviously at it last night." 

"Am I the only one that's ignoring that slut and focusing on the fact Luke's half naked?"

James pulled me off of Beau and tightly wrapped his arms around me, trying to sooth me. I completely broke down and sobbed into James's shirt.

"It's not like that." I whispered.

"Hey, we know it isn't. They're just fans getting jealous." Skip said, crawling over to me and James and soothing me as well. Sophie, Becca, Beau and Jai were all tapping away at their phones furiously. I took my phone back from Beau to see what they were doing.

 

@sophiejano: all you stupid fans are getting hyped over nothing; you don't know anything so leave @reaganjanoskian and @luke_brooks alone.

@becbrooks: not a single one of you understand how @reaganjanoskian and @luke_brooks 's relationship works so leave them to it and don't bother getting involved. 

 

Beau, Jai, Skip and James retweeted Sophie and Becca's tweets before writing their own.

 

@JaiBrooks1: Reagan's with Luke is because there aren't enough beds for us all, Beau's bunking with Skip and Sophie& Becca are together- stop with the hate

@danielsahyounie: you are all taking things way too far, over thinking shit ._.

@James_Yammouni: Why are you all being so mean to Reagan? How would you feel if you were in her situation right now?

@BrooksBeau: Reagan and Luke are FRIENDS. Don't tell me you've never bunked in with your friends before?

 

"You didn't have to do that, they're probably gonna hate me even more now." I said as Skip wrapped his arms back around me. The tears had stopped falling by now but I was still really upset. Now I knew how One Direction's girlfriends feel when they get hate.

"They don't hate you, I promise. I know our fans; they'll love you by tomorrow. There will be a few that don't accept you and Luke, but most of them will ship you like hell!" Beau said, looking up from his phone. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Sophie, who was closest to the door, answered it. She didn't even get a chance to say hello because Luke had burst in. 

"What happened?! Twitter's going crazy!" He ran up to me and I stood up out of Daniel's arms and into his. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sobbed into his bare chest. He had obviously not long got out of the shower because he was only in a pair of joggers and his hair was still wet.

"We put the video up and the fans saw you and Reagan cuddling in bed. They went crazy and started sending her loads of hate." Jai said, hanging his head in guilt.

"YOU DID WHAT? I told you not to put it up! Now look what you've done!" Luke started shouting at Jai and Beau and sat me down on his lap.

"LUKE STOP IT!" I shouted at him. "It's not their fault, it was a funny video. I wanted it to be put up. I just didn't realise you could see me in it and I didn't know the fans would act like this." Luke looked at me and stopped, kissing me on the forehead and started stroking my hair again. I turned myself around on Luke's lap so I could face the others as well. "Leave the video up, I don't want the fans to know it got to me like this and they need to get over themselves." The boys nodded. "Come on, let's get ready and go find Gina, get this show on the road." Everyone smiled and the girls and I got up to go find Gina. Before we left, the boys all kissed us on the cheek and Beau and Jai apologised to me for the thousandth time. "Forget about it." I kissed them all back on the cheek and I saw Sophie and James holding hands. I winked at her and she blushed like crazy. They were so cute together. Luke pulled me away and crashed his lips against mine. I kissed him back and after about a minute I pulled away, leaving our foreheads touching. 

"I'm so sorry." That's all he said. I knew he meant about the video and the hate, but it wasn't his fault. 

"It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault." I kissed him one last time and pushed him out of the door to follow Jai and change for the meet and greet. Once Sophie had finally let go of James, me and Becca pulled her across the hall to Gina's room.


	15. fifteen.

"How you doing girls?" Gina asked as we walked in and sat on Sophie and Becca's bed. She was just finishing her hair and makeup off, and she agreed to let me borrow her straighteners once she had finished so I could do my hair. She was wearing a white Janoskians top like Sophie, and I was wearing a black one like Becca.

"Not to good, the fans saw a video of Reagan and Luke in bed and blew up." Sophie explained. Gina turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing happened! He just had his arms around me as we slept." I laughed at her. 

"Let me see this video then." Becca opened it up on her phone and showed her the video. By the end she was rolling on the floor in laughter. 

"Sometimes I wonder how I actually gave birth to those boys." She said in between laughs. 

"Yeah so the fans saw and are hating on me because I was with him and they know we only met the other day." I said as Gina wrapped me in her arms.

"Ignore them babe, they're just very protective over the boys." She kissed my forehead and got up to finish getting ready. "Now, I hope those boys are nearly done because once you've done your hair we need to get going." Right on cue Beau burst through the door and skipped over to the bed me and the girls were sitting on. He jumped on top of us making us all groan.

"Oh how I've missed you three."

"Mate it's been 10 minutes." Becca replied, throwing Beau off of the bed. The other four boys followed Beau into the room and sat on Gina's bed as there wasn't much room on our bed anymore. 

"Here babe it's all yours." I got up and switched places with Gina in front of the mirror, letting my hair hang down loose so I could straighten it.

 

 

"Boys, you know the rules of the meet and greets so behave and have fun yeah? We'll see you in a few hours." Gina sat the boys down just before they were due on the mini stage that had been set up for them.

"Yes mum." All the boys replied, even James and Daniel; I guess she was a second mum to them though.

"Go on then, go sort yourselves out. Girls, come down to merch when the boys go yeah?" Becca, Sophie and I nodded and Gina left the room. We all started talking, mostly about the meet and greet. James grabbed hold of Sophie's hand and again she blushed like crazy. Luke took my hand and pulled me outside of the room. He pushed me against the wall, resting his forehead against mine and placed his hands on my hips. 

"Now don't be letting any boys steal you away from me babe." He winked at me and I bit down on my lip.

"Don't you let any prettier fans be stealing you away from me." I winked back at him. 

"There aren't any fans prettier than you." He didn't give me a chance to reply. His lips were against mine instantly and I didn't bother keeping him from entering his tongue into my mouth. His hand gripped the back of my thigh and my hands tugged at the back of his hair.

"Come on lover boy, we need to go." Beau grabbed the back off Luke's shirt and pulled him away from me. Luke wriggled out of Beau's grasp and ran back over to me, giving me one last peck on the lips.

"Don't forget me." He smiled and ran back to the rest of the boys.

"Never." I laughed as I shouted after them. They walked out of the side door to the hall where the meet and greet was being held. As soon as the security guy opened it, screams filled my ears. I don't know how the boys aren't deaf yet. I walked back into the room where we were before to find Sophie sitting on the sofa with a massive grin on her face. "Why's she grinning like a twat?" I asked Becca.

"I dunno, she won't tell me." 

"Okay, okay fine. James kissed me." Sophie grinned even more than she was before whilst me and Becca started squealing. "Yeah it was just on the cheek but oh my God it was amazing." Becca and I ran over and squished her to the sofa.

"Ahh Sophie I'm so happy for you!" I screamed in her face.

"He's just the perfect gentleman though and he doesn't pressure me into anything but he takes me by surprise and I think I'm falling for him." Sophie blushed as she was talking. You could tell she really liked him. 

"Great, now I feel like the odd one out with nobody to love and cuddle." Becca stuck out her bottom lip pretending to be sad. Even though Becca was the tough one out of the three of us, I know she had always wanted the perfect relationship. 

"Well, you'll have to wait and see won't ya?" I replied.

"What are you on about?" She questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

"All I'm saying is that Beau has barely taken his eyes off of you all day." She glared at me because she knew I knew Beau was her favourite Janoskian, but I was telling the truth. Whenever I had looked at Beau recently, his eyes had always been fixed onto Becca.

"Shut up. Stop teasing me." She folded her arms across her chest. "Don't forget you need to ask your dadda something." How could I forget?! I quickly slipped my phone out of my back pocket and dialled my dad's number. 

 

After a lot of persuading and explaining and begging, my dad finally agreed to let the boys and Gina stay, on the condition that Gina agreed to everything, that I pay for all their food and that they behave themselves. I understood why Dad wanted me to pay for their food, they eat like starving pigs! Dad also said yes because he wanted to meet Luke… great. Sophie and Becca were so excited when I told them the boys might be staying for another 3 weeks. "Just Gina to persuade now." We went up to find the merchandise stand and it was completely swamped so we got stuck in with helping right away. After a full on hour of selling the merchandise, we finally got a chance to sit Gina down. "So we were wondering…" I began, but Sophie beat me too it,

"We were wondering if you and the boys would like to stay with us for the next few weeks. We get it if you say no and want some family time but we really have loved being with you and would love to spend some more tie with you and we thought it would save you some money on hotels and that and who best to show you around then us?!" That all came out in one breath almost. Gina just sat wide eyed at us. 

"Woah hold on one minute, are you serious?! This is a joke right? Have you even asked your parents?! Wait what am I saying, of course we can't! That would be too much to ask." Gina went and served two girls who had a t-shirt and 2 posters each in their hands.

"No, it's not. I asked my dad already and he said yes, but only if you agreed. Please Gina, it would be amazing! I can show you all around the best places!" Gina still looked not quite sure. "Gina, you and the boys are leaving in 3 weeks. You are going on a 23 hour flight to the other side of the world and I will probably never get to see you again. I will probably never get to see Luke again. Please, let me spend as much time with you as I can?" She looked into my eyes and pulled me into a hug. 

"I know you really like him. I'm not promising anything but let me talk to your father and we'll see what happens." She smiled and I grinned back. Sophie, Becca and I engulfed Gina into a massive bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" We all shouted at her.

"Hey I said no promises." She laughed at our reaction. 

 

 

There was about a half hour left of the meet and greet and we had been really busy at the merchandise stall. Two girls that looked about our age came over to us, looking to buy a t-shirt and a poster each. "Hey, can I help?" I asked them, seeing as I was standing right in front of them and the others were starting to but things away. They just looked straight past me. 

"Oh my God it's Gina!" One of them said, directing their eyes to Gina.

"Hey Gina! Can we get a t-shirt please?" The other said. Gina looked over at me and we exchanged odd glances to each other.

"Umm hey girls, I'm kinda busy right now, but Reagan's right there…" Gina gestured for me to serve the girls, but they were having none of it

"Ew no, we'd much rather have the Brooks brothers' MUM serve us than that slut." Great, so she was one of the girls that were hating on me about Luke. Sophie and Becca stood there with their mouths open and Gina came up and stood beside me, grabbing my hand reassuringly. 

"Reagan is no slut." Gina said to the girls through gritted teeth.

"Uh yeah she is. We all know that she only met the boys like 3 days ago and she's already sleeping with Luke. If that's not a slut then what is?" Jheez this girl was asking for a slap. I stepped forward and was about to have a massive go at them but Gina pulled me back next to her.

"I'm sorry girls, we haven't got any more stock to sell today, but I would be more than happy to follow you on twitter and tell you when we do." She wore a fake smile on her face when saying this.

"But we can see the things we want right there." One of the girls pointed at a box of t-shirts behind Becca.

"Like I said, we haven't got any more stock to sell." I looked at Gina weirdly. What was she going on about? We had loads of boxes of stuff left. The girls looked at Gina the same way I looked at her. 

"Urr okay…" Hesitantly, the girls write down their twitter names on a sheet of paper and handed it to Gina. They walked away as confused as I was. Once they were fully out of sight, Sophie and Becca came up to me and embraced me in their arms.

"Are you okay?!" Sophie asked as we shared a group hug together. Becca pulled Gina into our girly hug and she laughed along with us. 

"Yeah I'm fine; I guess I'm over all the hate now. Wait, how come you didn't let them buy? We have loads of them t-shirts left!" I pulled out of the hug and raised my eyebrow. 

"So called 'fans' like those two don't deserve anything off of me, no matter what they are paying for it. I'm gonna give the boys their twitter names and they can handle it any way they want." A tear slipped from my eye as I squished Gina in the biggest hug I could give her. She had honestly become like a second mum to me and the girls these past few days and I was so grateful to her for it. "Nobody deserves to be talked about the way those girls were to you." She said, trying to sooth me by rubbing my back. "Now come on you three, let's get these boxes into the cars." We helped Gina back with the boxes and waited in our separate cars for the boys.


	16. sixteen.

"Same cars boys!" Gina shouted as the boys came running towards us, laughing their heads off. A sense of Déjà vu came over me. I don't think the boys even heard Gina because Beau head dived into the other car, leaving Skip to join me and Luke in our car. 

"Hey babe." Luke said, kissing me on the cheek as he sat opposite me in the car. Skip sat in the seat next to me and I rested my feet on Luke's lap.

"Good meet and greet?" I asked. 

 

The journey didn't take long as we were staying the night at the hotel again. Gina had agreed to talk to Dad after dinner and we decided to tell the boys, only if they worked things out. The eight of us were sitting in Skip, James and Beau's room just talking. We seemed to be spending most of our time in there, probably because it was the biggest. Gina had booked herself a special massage treatment thingy in the spa downstairs so we left her to it. "So, we came across some fans today…" Becca started.

"Oh leave it out Becca, it's over now, they don't need to know." I said, trying to get her to drop the subject. 

"No, if it's to do with our fans then we do. What happened?" Jai butted in. Becca and Sophie explained the details and I sunk further into the bed that I was laying on. Beau came and layed next to me. 

"Like I said, some won't approve of the two of you. Don't forget, dogs are gonna bark." He winked, kissing my cheek. I chuckled at his Janoskian related comment and he went back to sit with the others. 

"I can't believe someone would do that, let alone our fans. Babe, I'm sorry for getting you into all of this mess." Luke said from the other side of the room where he was in the middle of wrestling Jai. 

"I said it's fine, I don't care about what they think of me anymore." I sat up on the bed to find everyone grinning at me. 

"That's my girl." Skip said, winking at me. I stood up and walked towards the door. 

"Oi, where you going?" Sophie asked, watching me walk through the door. 

"Swimming, anyone coming?" I have never seen 7 teenagers get as excited as the guys did just then. Beau and Skip were already stripping, searching through their suitcases for their trunks. Sophie and Becca stood up, laughing at the boys, and followed me out the door. "We'll meet you at the pool when we're ready." We were closely followed by Luke and Jai who were racing back to our room, going to find their trunks I'm guessing. Becca used her key card to let the three of us into her, Sophie and Gina's room. 

"Shit, Reagan, what are we going to wear?" Sophie asked. She was right, we didn't have a bikini. Well I guess this was going to have to do. 

"Urrm, well we could go in our underwear? Or I could grab some of Luke's t-shirts and we could wear them, I mean I'm sure he won't mind." I looked at them, waiting for their answer.

"Well I'm only rocking my bra and pants if you two are as well." Becca stated, shrugging her shoulders. I looked over at Sophie who shrugged her shoulders as well. We changed, grabbed some towels from the cupboards and made our way downstairs. The elevator took us all the way to the basement floor and we followed the signs to the swimming pool. We could hear the boys screaming and fighting from down the corridor.

"Why are we even friends with these guys?!" Sophie laughed as well walked towards the door with the towels wrapped tight under our armpits. 

"Uh because they are Australian and super hot and they're the frikking JANOSKIANS!" Becca stated as though it was obvious. We walked through the door to find the boys were the only ones in there. They were still fighting when we walked through the door. We unwrapped the towels from our bodies and out them on some empty sun loungers that were placed around the pool. Everything went quiet all of a sudden. I turned around, with Becca and Sophie still beside me, to find the boys all standing still in the pool, staring. I could feel 10 eyes pouring all over us. The self conscience mind took over me and I used my hands to cover as much of my body as I could. "Um I think we should jump now." Becca whispered loud enough so only the three of us could hear. Sophie took hold of my hand and counted to 3 under her breath. On 3, we ran and bombed into the pool, causing water to go everywhere. From underwater, I heard Beau scream like a girl. Trust him, eh. I stood up and composed myself, smoothing back the fallen strands of hair that were stuck on my face back into the messy bun. Sophie and Becca quickly joined me, and that's when I realised. Everything was quiet, too quiet. The girls looked at me and I could tell they were thinking the same thing. A sudden manly scream almost made my heart jump out of my mouth and I could see the boys on the ledge, running towards us. They too bombed into the pool, making a bigger splash than we did. My legs fell from underneath me and I could feel something get hold of my legs. Instinctively, I kicked my legs and struggled, trying to swim back up to the surface. I was pulled down further and relaxed when I saw it was Luke holding onto me. He smiled and I shook my held jokily. He grabbed hold of my face and pulled me in close to his body, crashing his lips onto mine. I kissed him back, his lips moulding into mine. This all felt so romantic, kissing underwater and everything. Luke's arms explored my body. I realised that this was the first time Luke had actually seen my body. Sure, he had felt it before, but he hadn't actually seen all of my imperfections. I came up when I thought I was going to pass out due to lack of air and Luke followed me up.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

 

We spent the good part of 2 hours pissing about with each other. When our skin was over wrinkled, we decided it would be a good time to get out. Everyone went back up to their rooms, got showered and changed and met down in the restaurant at around 8:30, well that's what Gina asked for anyway. James, Sophie and Jai didn't make it down until at least 9, much to Gina's disappointment. "I'm not even gonna ask where you three have been, just hurry upp and order, we're all starving!" She said as they joined us at the table. Everyone giggled and went back to the conversations we were having before. 

 

After dinner, I called my dad and passed the phone over to Gina. She looked nervous, probably considering she had never spoken to my father before, so I gave her a reassuring look as she headed into the bathroom, where she would be able to have a bit of privacy. I sat back down onto her bed and started to listen to Sophie and Becca's conversation, which they were having on their bed. "What're you two talking about?" I asked when I couldn't quite understand what they were talking. 

"OMG how amazing are the boys' bodies?!" Sophie squealed, running across the room and jumping on Gina's bed with me. 

"Beau is just so perfect! I mean I knew he had a good body but seeing it real life, I thought I was going to faint." Becca joined us on the bed.

"James though, he was really shy but he has nothing to worry about! Bless him." Sophie threw her hands up to her face, obviously flustered. 

"That's what I was like when I first saw Luke and Jai shirtless." I laughed at them. 

"Jai?" They both questioned, raising their eyebrows at me. That was one of the things I was crazy jealous of. People that can raise one eyebrow, they are so lucky. If I try, it looks like I'm heavily constipated. 

"He walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist when he thought I was still asleep this morning. He didn't seem to mind me looking though." I winked, recalling the memories made from that morning. We continued to talk about hot boys, gorgeous six packs, muscles (like how Daniel's were HUGE!) and all things like that, when Gina walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay Henry… thank you once again… yep see you tomorrow… bye." She said into the phone, hanging up on my father and passing me back my phone. A wide grin plastered itself on my face, and I could see Sophie and Becca out of the corner of my eye also wore the same expression.

"Soooo….?" Sophie said, looking up hopeful at Gina.


	17. seventeen.

"We've got something to tell you, boys." Gina said. The boys were all sat on top of each other on James's bed and us four girls were stood in front of them. "We need to drop the girls off at their homes today, so we'll probably be travelling most of the day. After that, we'll probably end up heading down back to London and find somewhere to stay. Is that okay?" The boys' heads fell, apart from Luke's, who stayed fixed upon mine. They were worried, sad. I could've sworn there were a few tears. 

"I don't want them to go. Why can't they stay longer? They're like family already!" Beau protested, taking a quick glance at Becca that didn't go unnoticed. 

"I'm sorry. I have spoken to Reagan's dad and we both agreed it's for the best that they went home." Gina squeezed my hand. I couldn’t say anything, because I knew if I did, I would burst out laughing.

"What about what's best for us, huh? Best for me? I can't let them go. If they do, I do." Luke stood up and raised his voice. It killed me to see him like this. You could tell by his face he was being 100% truthful. Did he really feel that strongly about us... about me? Luke walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Everyone looked at me, hinting that I should go after him. 

"I guess I'll go then." I followed him down the hall. I guessed he'd be in our room, and I was right. Slowly, I opened the door so I wouldn't startle him or get shouted at. 

"Leave me alone." It sounded like he was crying.

"It's only me." I said, quietly but loud enough for him to hear. Luke quickly sat up from being curled up on the bed, wiping at his eyes. I walked over to him, sat down in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sobbed into my neck for a little while and pulled away when he stopped. "So are you gonna tell me why you're so upset?"

"I'm sorry. I can’t believe I just cried in front of you. I feel so un-masculine right now." I chuckled. Trust Luke to say something like that. 

"So you gonna tell me?" I layed down on the bed, turning me head so I could face him. He copied my actions so our faces were barely centimetres apart.

"You can't go. I'll never see you again if you do. 3 days isn't enough. I love you Reagan, I really do. I know that's a lot to say for only three days but I mean it. I can't live without you. I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tears began to fall from Luke's eyes again as he spoke. I brushed them away with my thumb, having never seen a boy get as emotional like this before. I gently placed my lips against his. 

"I love you too, Luke." We layed there; my hands gently tracing over his hands which were interlocked with mine. Jai came in around half hour later to tell us we needed to go soon. Luke pecked my lips quickly, before leaving me on the bed to throw the last few things back into his suitcase. When he turned his back, I leant over and grabbed one of his old jumpers from the top of his suitcase. Slipping it over my head, his scent engulfed me. I loved how Luke smelt. It was a mix of his cologne and just the smell of him. 

"Keep it." Luke's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He was stood at the end of the bed, smiling at me. "What were you thinking about?" 

"You, your smell. How much I'm gonna miss it." I kept a straight face, but smirked in my mind. Luke was going to kill me later. His face fell and he went back to packing. 

 

The car journey had been spent talking with the boys. I sat on Luke's lap and Gina sat in the passenger seat so we could all fit in one car. Luke had stayed quiet for most of the journey, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist like he could never let go. Sophie and James were wrapped up with each other and you could tell James was upset about Sophie 'leaving'. I could've sworn I saw Beau and Becca holding hands at one point, but I couldn't be completely sure. I bet this sounds proper cliché, 3 of the Janoskians falling for three of their fans who were best friends blah blah blah, but it was actually happening. It was real and I loved it. I twisted my head to face Luke, who looked like he was in deep thought as well. I kissed his cheek, startling him. I laughed at how I made him jump as he kissed me back and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. 

 

"Wow, your house is massive!" Great. Thanks for that Daniel. This is it. Luke pulled me away from the others as Beau, Jai and Daniel stood talking to Becca, Gina with my dad and Sophie with James. 

"I can't believe this is it." Luke finally said, resting his forehead against mine. Without giving me a chance to speak, his lips crashed against mine in a desperate but loving kiss. I could feel wet drops fall against my cheeks and guessed Luke was crying again. Gina called us over and I couldn’t look Luke in the eye as we walked. The nine of us stood in a circle, Luke's hand not leaving mine. 

"Okay, so boys, we haven't been exactly truthful with you." Gina began. All 5 of the boys' faces turned from sadness to confusion within the second. "We aren't going to find somewhere to stay in London. We're staying here." It took a couple of seconds before the boys realised what Gina had said and when they did, the screams and shouts of joy that left their mouths said it all really. "Reagan's dad said we can stay here for a few weeks so we don’t have to stay in a hotel which means you have to behave yourselves!" Gina said as quickly as she could before being pounced upon by Beau. The smile on my face grew larger as I saw how happy the boys were. It was strange. You would never think 5 famous teenage boys would react like this having being told that they were staying at a fans house for three weeks. I suppose this proved that they meant it when they said we were like family. We really had become that close in the past few days. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a strong pair of arms came up behind me and spun my around, my legs flying everywhere. 

"How could you do that to me?! God I hate you sometimes." Luke smirked as he put me down. Laughter escaped my mouth as he spoke. 

"Blame your mum, it was her idea." I stated, still smiling. Luke left a long kiss against my lips, and it felt different. I don't know what it was, but it didn’t feel like any other kiss we had shared before. Not the very first time we kissed back in London, or the passionate kisses we had shared in Liverpool, or even the gentle and sweet kisses. I couldn’t quite put my finger on what it was. My fingers traced over my lips which were tingling still from the kiss, but were quickly moved to Luke's hand as he ran with me to the other boys who were still… celebrating let's say.


	18. eighteen.

My parents had taken Gina out for the night to one of their country club dinners. They had clicked instantly when I had introduced them all properly. The boys had met my mum and dad briefly, but I said we would do proper introductions in the morning. Sophie and Becca shot-gunned the room the three of us normally stayed in when they came over, and apart from that I let the boys fight it out for the spare rooms. My dad was some big executive for some big company and had bought a house that was far too big for us. There was my room, my parents' room, the den, the cinema and Dad's study- as well as 5 other spare rooms. Sometimes it was nice living in a big house, but it could be annoying, especially when I was home alone. I felt so lonely sometimes. With one of the spare rooms gone for Sophie and Becca, there was one person left without a room. Jai and Daniel offered to bunk, but Luke asked to stay with me so I agreed. "I would've thought you would want your own space, having been stuck with me for the past three days." I teased as Luke carried his suitcase into my room. 

"When I thought you were going, I realised how much I didn't want to be apart from you." He said, taking in his new surroundings. I ran over to my fan wall, trying to cover as many of the Janoskians posters I could with my body. 

"This is so embarrassing." I said as Luke came over towards me, laughing at what I was doing. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Aw you have a whole wall dedicated to me" he grinned. He lifted me away from the wall and started admiring the many pictures of him and the boys I had. There must've been well over 300 on there. 

"I used to be proud of this. I bet you just think I'm a little teenie fan girl right now, don't you?" I sat down on the end of the bed and hung my head in shame. 

"You're not a little teenie fan girl, you're my teenie little fan girl." Luke teased. I layed back on my bed, embarrassed. Oh how I had missed my own bed. "I love your picture wall." Luke said out of nowhere. I sat up to realise he had moved from my fan wall to my life wall. There were pictures on that from over 10 years ago, some from when I was a baby. 

"This basically tells my life story." I joined Luke at my wall, looking over some of the pictures. I found one of my and Sophie when we were about 3 and Sophie had a chunk of hair missing. I laughed at the memory of discovering what scissors could do. "I have loads more recent ones to put up though." I ran back over to my bed, fumbling around under my pillow to find my laptop. That was its place whenever I left the house. I turned it on and plugged my phone into, sending a few pictures to the printer in my room. 

"What you up to now?" Luke said, finishing his self tour around my room and joining me on the bed. 

"Wait and see." I grinned, slamming the lid of my laptop shut and running to retrieve the sheets that had just printed. Once I had cut the glossy paper to size, I shoved some blue tack onto the back of each of the sheets and walked them over to my life wall. "Are you gonna help me on what?" Luke dragged himself across my room and took around half of the sheet s out of my hands. I moved some of the pictures from the centre of my wall to some spaces around the edge and started placing some of my pictures in its gap. I could see Luke grinning out of the corner of my eye. I saw the picture in his hand was our first picture together, our accidental kiss back in London. 

"That's where this all started." He stuck that picture in the centre of my wall proudly. "Hey look, let's take one right now." He found his camera from the top of my bag and set in on my desk on timer. 

"What are we doing? Are we smiling, stupid faces or-" My words were stopped by Luke's lips against mine. I instinctively snaked my arms around his neck and wrapped my fingers in his curls whilst Luke's hand pulled my hips into his. We kissed long after the flash had gone off. Breathless, I smiled against Luke's lips and took the camera over to my bed, plugging it into my laptop. Neither of us said a word as I printed it and stuck on my wall. 

"Reagan! Is there any food? I'm starving!" Daniel shouted out from the hallway. I opened my door to find Skip standing clueless in the middle of the corridor. I could feel Luke's presence behind me and he placed his hands on my waist. "I'm never gonna get to know my way around this place." I laughed and took him to the den where I found Beau and the girls.

"Hmm food…" I said to myself. "WHO FANCIES PIZZA?" I shouted so the boys upstairs could hear me as well.

 

Around 20 minutes later, a knock at the door told us that the pizza had arrived. "You wanna stay in here to eat or do you wanna eat in the cinema and watch a movie?" I asked as I sat back down with the 4 boxes of pizza in my hand. The guys seemed quite settled in the den, but I didn't have many films on this TV, if you didn't count the ones being shown on TV. 

"As if you have a cinema?!" James exclaimed, looking up in shock with his hand still in pizza box. The girls had already stood themselves up, walking out the den door to make their way upstairs. The boys quickly followed, leaving me to carry the pizzas with me. 

"Oh my God!" I heard Beau say from down the hall. "Your dad must be minted Reagan!" 

"I suppose he is, but I don't really like telling everyone though." I said sheepishly. The boys' jaws had dropped as they took in their surroundings. I didn't see why they were so hyped, there were 10 cinema seats in front of and 84 inch TV, it's not like I couldn't survive without this room. But I suppose I was used to it all. "So, do you wanna sit in the seats or on the floor?" 5 pairs of eyes looked at me in confusion, probably because there didn't look enough space for 8 teenagers to sit on the floor.

"Oh this is the best bit." Sophie said, excitedly as she went over to the opposite wall. She pressed one of the two buttons on the wall, causing the seats to electronically move to the back of the room, giving us the whole floor space. The boys all turned their heads to stare at me; I don't think their jaws could've been closer to the ground even if they tried. It was all quite amusing really.

"Wait for it…" Becca said, also laughing at the boys reactions. Sophie pressed the other button on the wall which peeled back a section of the floor, revealing a large soft area built into the ground. It was like a giant bed really. 

"Oh wow. That's so cool!" Jai was the first to run and jump onto the bed, spreading out as big as he could make himself. He was quickly joined by the others who copied his actions. Sophie, Becca and I joined them on the bed, shoving them over slightly so there was enough space for us to fit. 

"I'm not moving ever again. This is so comfortable." Daniel said, still laid out on the floor. 

"Right, food. You can eat, but try not to get stuff on the actual mattress. It's a nightmare to clean and the sheets easily come off it." I ordered, still laughing at the boys reactions. 

"Yes mum." 7 voices replied. 

"So, what are we watching?" Beau asked, half a slice of pizza being chewed up in his mouth. 

"Whatever you want." I reached up onto the shelf for the button that turned on the screen. It was a prototype from Dad's company. An interactive computer TV that used voice control, or something like that. "Films." I stated to the TV when it had loaded itself up. I used my finger to swipe the air, that's all I had to do to scroll through the many different titles I had. Once again, I turned my head to find the boys in shock. 

"I want a go!" Luke said far too excitedly. The other boys showed the same enthusiasm, so I set it up that all of the 5 boys' voices and bodies were recognised by the computer. 

"I'm choosing the film!" Beau shouted unnecessarily. "Titanic." He said into the computer. The groans that came from the boys were so funny. "Oh pleeaaassseeeee!" He pleaded. 

"Okay, only if we can watch Step Brothers as well." It was only around 8 o'clock so we could watch at least 2 films before some of us started to fall asleep. Everyone agreed with Jai and Beau's choice of films, so we all got settled, moving the empty pizza boxes to the side. James, Sophie, Becca, Beau, Luke and I sat against the back of the bed, pillows behind our back so we could be comfortable. Jai and Daniel were on their stomachs in front of us. 

"Eww Daniel, get your feet out of my face." James screamed around 20 minutes into the film. 

"Shut up you faggots!" Beau said, punching both of them. "My baby, Leo, is on the screen." I chuckled at his comment and Luke pulled me closer to him as I did. 

"You never wanna get on the wrong side of Beau when it comes to Leonardo DiCaprio." He whispered to me, making me laugh again. Luke's leg wrapped around mine, entangling them together. "You really are the kindest, sweetest, loving and most beautiful girl I have ever met. I love you." I smiled at his comment, but shoved him playfully to hint to him to stop. I could already feel my cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "I love how I make you blush, you look so cute." Luke grinned at me as the heat in my cheeks continued to rise. 

"Shut up and watch the rest of the film." I cupped Luke's chin and twisted his head back to face the screen, the smile not leaving his face. I placed my head back on Luke's chest, his arm finding its way back around my shoulders. A small squeal left my mouth in respond to my thigh being squeezed my Luke's free hand, which didn't go unnoticed by Beau. His head whipped around to us, an unimpressed glint in his eyes. To stifle my laugh, I buried my head further into Luke, whose silent chuckling became apparent by the vibrations of his chest.

 

Once again the ending of the film left me crying. I took a quick glance at the others around me as the credits began to find they were in the same predicament. I smiled at the fact the boys were straining their faces in an attempt to stop the water in their eyes from falling over the brim, all except from Beau who was freely allowing the salty droplets to stream down his face. Having composed myself, I spoke at the screen to change the film quickly in an attempt to cheer up the atmosphere that surrounded us. A nod from the others gave me the confirmation to my offer of drinks; I think everyone was still in shock from how much the previous film had affected us. "Let me do that." A voice sounded from behind me as I bent down to collect the discarded pizza boxes from the floor. 

"It's fine, I can do it. Watch the film." My request was denied by Luke's hands reached out from behind me to take the leftovers from my hands. I flashed him an appreciative smile and he followed me downstairs to the kitchen. "I could've done this myself you know, go and watch the film." My back faced him as I spoke, reaching up to retrieve 3 glasses from the cupboard. 

"You really expect to be able to carry 8 full glasses up two flights of stairs on your own, do you?" I suppose I didn't really think about that. Luke filled up the glasses with water from Jai, himself and I as I got the rest of the drinks from the pantry. 2 beers for Daniel and Beau, a Dr Pepper for Sophie and 2 cokes for James and Becca. "What's wrong, Beautiful?" I almost jumped out of my skin when Luke's arm snaked around my waist from behind. A deep chuckle filled the room as I shut the pantry door behind me. 

"You idiot, you scared the life out of me." I nudged his ribs with my elbows, smirking so he knew I was only playing. His hand fit into the small of my back as we walked back into the kitchen to retrieve the glasses from the counter. 

"You wouldn't be alive if I'd scared the life out of you." His face smug as my blank expression showed I wasn't amused by his sarcasm. "Honestly though, what's wrong? You seem a bit down since Titanic ended." Luke's eyes flashed with worry as he spoke. That left me thinking about how much he cared about me. Any normal person wouldn't really notice if I went quiet, but Luke seemed to notice every little thing about. 

"I'm okay, just a little tired that's all." I lied. There was no point in telling the truth, I knew he would just get all worried and I wanted to make the most out of the time we had left together. Watching the last hour of Titanic had left me over thinking about what would happen when the time came. When I actually had to say goodbye to Luke. I couldn't leave my life here in England, not yet. I'm not old enough, and I sure didn't expect Luke to leave his life back in Melbourne for me. His career would be over and it would all be my fault. Any other boy wouldn't have me feeling like this, but Luke wasn't any other boy It's crazy how different 4 days could make, how such a short space of time could allow me to develop the feelings I had towards that one absolutely mental boy. But I love him, and there is nothing I could do about it. Love is such an over-abused feeling nowadays, being used everywhere and anywhere. It was like it had no meaning anymore, but I knew that when I said the three words that most people would fret over to Luke yesterday, I meant it. There is nothing I could do to change the way I felt about him, and that was the one and only reason I was wary about what was going to happen in the next few weeks. If 4 days could create the amount of feelings I have for Luke now, then I dread to think how I would feel about him in 3 weeks.

"Let's go to bed, leave the others watching the film." Luke's voice snapped me away from my thoughts and back to reality. The familiar warmth of his hand reached out for mine but I denied, quickly wrapping my arms around Luke's waist and squeezing tight. A chuckle could be felt through his chest as his arms fell over my shoulders, a protective hug being shared between us as he gently kissed the top of my head. I pulled back; looking up at the beautiful boy I had the pleasure of calling my boyfriend. A confused look was thrown at me; I guessed he wasn't really expecting the affection I had just given him. A kiss was placed on my forehead and I began to balance the bottles in my arms. Luke's long fingers easily grasped the three glasses in his hands and he trailed behind me back to the others.

"Took long enough, the films nearly over." Jai exaggerated as we entered the cinema. Luke lowered himself down to provide his brother with the drink he had been waiting for. I glanced around to find James, Sophie and Becca asleep, curled up against the back of the bed. Thanks were received as I passed Daniel and Beau their beers, placing the other 3 bottles on the side as they were no longer needed. 

"We're going to bed, I think." Luke looked down to where I had placed myself back next to Beau. He raised his eyebrows in question to my actions.

"Let's stay here, crash with the others." I shook my head, giving Luke a reassuring smile. His confused expression reappeared on his face, but he came and sat next to me anyway. 

"I'm still trying to figure you out." He whispered in my ear, making me blush again. I don't know why I was blushing, what Luke said wasn't a compliment, I don't think. Maybe it was the fact that Luke's voice set me on edge, in a good way, making my heart flutter whenever I heard it. I let my hair fall over my shoulders so Luke wouldn't be aware of what he was doing to me. A quick peck was placed on his cheek before I layed down beside him, focusing on the film that was almost half way through.


	19. nineteen.

"Charleyyyyy!" I called out, hearing the usual sound of my cousin's voice carrying down the hallway. I found her in the kitchen, wiping down the counter tops with her headphones in, completely oblivious to the world going on around her. No change there then. A thought flashed through my mind, this was going to be good. I creeped over to her, being careful not to be seen or heard. Standing as close to her back as possible, I waited. The piercing scream that came from her mouth as she turned told me my plan had been successful. 

"Don't do that, you buttface." Charley spoke to me, clutching her chest in her hand as I fell about the floor laughing. Once she had composed herself from her 'near death experience' (as she called it), she grabbed hold of my waist, spinning me around in a hug. Even though she was only a year older than me, Charley was much taller and stronger. Charley was my cousin, but she was the closest thing I had to a sister. Her parents threw her out around a year ago, after she had completely flunked her end of school exams and struggled to find a job or even a home. My dad offered her a job as our maid, so she would clean the house and do the washing etc. Charley used to live with us, until about two months ago when she moved out to live with her boyfriend. My shoulders were taken hold of once I had been put down. "Oh my God! How was it? Did you meet them? Are they as hot in real life? Uncle Henry said you had to stay down there for a few days… what happened?!" I struggled to process what had just been shouted at me as it came out of Charley's mouth in almost one breath. Charley was almost as much of a Janoskians fan as I was. I clamped my hand across her mouth as what she had said came out in a shout. Taking her hand, I led her up to the cinema. I came to a halt in front of the door. 

"I will only allow you into this room if you promised not to scream." I laughed, her confused face adding to the amusement of what was about to come. Charley accepted my request with a small nod. Peering around the edge of the open door, I hoped the boys would still be asleep. I don't think I would be able to cope with my slightly deranged cousin if they were conscious. My finger beckoned Charley through the open door, her jaw dropping in awe as she found the 5 boys she had come to love crashed out with Sophie and Becca on the cinema bed. A giggle slipped from both of our mouths as Daniel's toes stroked Jai's face as he stirred, a snort coming from Jai as he batted his friend's foot away. I dragged Charley out of the room and was greeted by a well known happy dance from her as I shut the door. 

"Spill." We had returned to the kitchen and I sat up on a breakfast stool as Charley leant on the counter top opposite me. Every single detail of the past week, from the moment I first set eyes on the boys back in London to when I found Charley in the kitchen was squeezed out of me. Squeals, gasps and aww's came from Charley's mouth, her not saying a word until I had finished my story. "Oh. My . Fucking. God." It was fair to say Charley was in shock from my story. What can I say, I was shocked too. Never did I think something like this would happen to me. "You're dating Luke. Luke Brooks. From the Janoskians." 

"And the Oscar for most obvious statement of the day goes to... Charley!" I faked clapped as I sarcastically replied to her comment. Another squeal left her mouth as she ran around the breakfast bar to engulf me in another hug. "Do you want to meet them?" I asked, laughing at her cheerful over reaction. After a quick glance to the clock, her face fell.

"Shit, I can't. Need to go to the shop for your mother. Family dinner I think tomorrow night. Ugh WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK?!" She faked crying, showing she was upset about the whole not meeting them thing. She pretended to have a 3-year-old tantrum in the middle of the kitchen floor; I ended up sitting on her stomach so she would stop. 

"Calm down! They're gonna be here for a few weeks, you'll cross paths one day." I laughed as she struggled to stand up from underneath me. A huff left her mouth as I stood up off of her, holding out my hand to help her up which she accepted. "Now go do some work or I'll get I'll get Dad to fire you." I winked at my unimpressed cousin. She replied with a sarcastic laugh because she knew full well that I would never do such a thing. Charley grabbed her zippy jacket from the closet in the hallway and ran out of the door once I had thrown her the car keys. 

I ran upstairs to get my phone, which I had subconsciously left in the cinema. I walked in to find Jai sitting crossed-legged, looking a bit bewildered. His stomach grumbled and he looked at me, then to his stomach, and back to me again. "Come on you, let's get some food." I chuckled, picking my phone up off of the side and leaving the six unconscious teenagers on the floor as I had been followed by Jai.

"Feed me, slave." A deep voice ordered from behind me as I led him to the kitchen. I turned around and raised my eyebrow at Jai. "I'm the first awake so you're gonna be my slave." He grinned at me so I poked his stomach before walking over to the fridge, with Jai taking the sit I had previously occupied at the breakfast bar.

"What do you want, slut?" I asked, keeping my back to him as my eyes scoured the fridge. 

"Oh my God. Bacon." I turned around to find drool actually dripping down Jai's chin. Laughing at his reaction, I decided to be mean.

"No can do babe, Gina got Norman to send me through your meal plan. I think it's broccoli omelette today?" I questioned him, waiting for his nod. He looked like I had just stolen £20 from him. Gina hadn't got Norman to do anything, although she did give me his number in case of emergencies. 

"I don't care about this stupid diet. I WANT BACON!" Jai screamed, looking like he was about to cry. I ran over to muffle his sounds, thinking about the sleeping people upstairs. My parents must be still sleeping too, considering they hadn't arrived back home when I fell asleep, and that was about 1am. 

"I'm joking you numpty, what do you want with your bacon." 

"Anything, I don't mind." The smile had returned to Jai's face when I got back to cooking breakfast. The smell of cooking meat must've been really strong, because the bacon was nearly done and you could hear Beau shout 'I SMELL BACON' from all the way upstairs. By the time I had made a Full English, the whole family was downstairs. I've never had to cook for so many people in my life. There were eleven of us, so the big dining room table was our only option to all eat together. I kept Luke at the opposite end of the table from my parents, purposely to avoid any embarrassing and awkward questions from them that I knew were going to come sometime soon. 

"So, girls, how was your week then?" My dad questioned me and my two best friends. Sophie started to ramble, trying to explain as much as she could in the fastest time possible like she always would. A warm hand spread its way all over my thigh, almost making me choke on the piece of toast that had been half chewed in my mouth. Everyone went silent, watching me gasp for air. Mum ran to get me a drink of water as Luke rubbed my back, trying to clear my airways from the food that was blocking them. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was smirking slightly. I gulped down the liquid my mother had just provided me with, composing myself from the flustered state I had just put myself in. Once I had reassured everyone that I was okay, the chatter restarted and everybody continued with the conversations they had put on hold. I glared at Luke, showing I was not impressed with the intimacy that had just occurred in the inappropriate environment. He just chuckled to himself, leaning over to whisper into my ear.

"I love that I make you feel like that." My hands batted Luke away and my eyes dropped down, my feet suddenly becoming really interesting. 

"I've got to set off on this stupid business trip, and I think your mum is going to take Gina to the club spa for a couple of days. Are you going to be okay, Reagan? Don't forget Charley's going to be around." My father stood from the table, shuffling on his suit jacket as he spoke. 

"Yes, Dad." I whined. He leant down for me to kiss his cheek before he left. My mum and Gina copied his actions when they left not long after, Gina also kissing the boys and giving them all a good talk about them behaving as well. I attempted to collect the plates but everyone took their own into the kitchen, scraping any leftovers in the bin and placing the dirty plates into the dishwasher in the utility room. "What to do today then?" I asked once everybody had sat down around the breakfast bar.

"I wanna go to the cinema."

"I haven't been bowling in ages."

"Oh my god we have to go ice skating." 

"How about the zoo?"

Everybody had their own idea and were talking all at once. I looked at them all in bewilderment. After a while of discussing and minor arguing about where to go, we decided on bowling followed by ice skating. I had told the boys I would take them back down to London to go on the London Eye and do all of the normal touristy things people do, but we had to wait for Gina to come back from her relaxing trip to the spa. "Shotgun showering first!" Beau shouted, jumping up and running out of the kitchen. He was closely followed by the boys who were tackling each other to see who would get to the bathrooms first. I had 5 bathrooms in my house, including mine and my parents' en suites, so that would be plenty. Becca and Sophie walked past the boys fighting on the stairs and made their way to 2 of the bathrooms unnoticed. I stood by the bottom step of the staircase, laughing at the 4 apes practically killing each other on the stairs. Luke didn't go and fight, however. I was surprised when wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder, nuzzling his head into my neck. Excluding his little affectionate moment at the dining table, he had been unusually quiet this morning. Something wasn't right.

"Come on, you." I took Luke's hand and pulled him behind me, trailing around the still fighting boys and up to my room. Luke went and sat on my bed whilst I shouted down to the others. "If you ain't ready in an hour boys, we'll go without you." Scrambling could be heard and I expected it was the boys trying to get to the remaining shower first. I shut my door, turning to find my boyfriend sat on the very edge of my bed, playing with his fingers. I made my way around to him, nudging his knees open so I could place my body between them. Taking his hands in mine, I kissed each tip of his fingers but I didn’t get the reaction I was hoping for. His eyes stayed down, face fallen. I let go of one of his hands, letting my newly free hand cup Luke's chin and guide it to face mine. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" His eyes caught mine, staring straight through them. It was a bit scary really, it didn't even look like he registered me standing in front of him, his eyes empty and dark compared to their normal hazel/chocolaty colour. I didn't know what to do, how to change the cold and gloomy boy sat in front of me back to the cheeky and absolutely mental boy I was falling in love with. I placed my free hand on Luke's shoulder, gently pushing him backwards onto the bed. I sat on his hips, my hands caressing his chest. Still no reaction. "You better be in a better mood by the time I get out of the shower, otherwise I'm locking you in here until you tell me how I can make you feel better." I poked the area slightly above Luke's sternum as I spoke, my lips lightly pressing against his cheek before I climbed off of him and walked into the bathroom. Luke was seriously freaking me out right now. 

 

As I secured my towel around my chest, I had realised there were two options that I could think of, of how I would find Luke when I re-entered my bedroom. In my mind, he would either be in the same position that I left him in, or he would be back to normal, his little episode just being a minor phase. Neither of which were right. I wasn't expecting what I found at all. Luke's body was curled up by the pillows, clutching what looked to be my old school PE sweatshirt to his body and staring at something on the opposite pillow. What shocked me the worst was that he was crying his eyes out, literally sobbing. I'd never seen someone look so vulnerable, lost in themselves. I couldn't find it in myself to go any closer to him, scared of what would happen. Instead, I slipped on some joggers that had been left on the floor near the bathroom, running out of the bedroom and grabbing a jumper from the back of the door as I went. On closer inspection of Luke as I passed, I realised that he was looking a photo on the pillow. A photo of the two of us, no doubt that it had been taken down from my wall. I sprinted to the room that I knew had been occupied by Beau, falling into his arms as I entered the bedroom. I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face until a soft thumb wiped them away, Beau's arms providing a strong hold around me as he tried to sooth me.

"What's happened, sexy?" A small laughed erupted from my mouth by Beau using the nickname that had sort of stuck between us since I had first met him. That laugh soon disappeared though, the thought not strong enough to let me forget about why I was crying in the first place. I don't know why I had chosen to run to Beau, the most obvious choice being Jai because of their twin connection. There was more of a chance Jai would know why Luke was being the way he was. Beau just made me feel safe, like he would make everything go away for me. 

"L-Luke's scaring me, I-i don't kn-know what's wrong with him." My breath continued to get caught in my throat because of my crying, which soon developed to hiccups. Beau's hands increased the distance between our bodies, his face showing his confusion. Without saying a word, he lifted me to my feet, taking my hand and leading me down the hallway. I was taken into Skip's room, where he was sitting on the floor sorting out the laces on his shoes. Worry flashed across his face as we entered, he jumped to his feet immediately. Beau was mouthing something to Daniel but I couldn't make out the words. Daniel must've understood because he nodded and took my hand from Beau's. I felt like a little girl, being passed around from adult to adult, being looked after. Beau had left the room without saying a word to me. By this point, the hiccups had calmed down; Daniel sat with me on his bed and rubbing circles over my back. This comforted me, calming my sobs quickly. 

"Text the girls to bring you over some clothes from their's. We're still going bowling." Daniel stood up and went to leave the room. I had never seen the two most crazy and stupid boys I know be so sensible and serious. But Daniel wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

"What are you going on about? I can't go bowling. Not when my boyfriend is having some breakdown in my room, won't talk to me. It's like he doesn't even care that I'm here anymore. I'm not leaving Luke like this. Now get out of my way, I need to see him." I protested, standing up and slightly raising my voice. I didn't mean to be so harsh to Skip, but it seemed like everybody knew something I didn't and I didn't like that. Daniel seemed unfazed by my sudden outburst, standing completely still in the doorway. 

"Sit down." His voice cold and demanding. "Text Becca and Sophie for some clothes and stay here. I mean it Reagan." The tone of Daniel's voice was one I had not heard before, threatening but not in the nasty way. I thought it was best to do what was said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"My phone's in my room." My voice quieter than usual, possibly in fright. Daniel threw me his phone before walking out of the room. I could feel my tears welling up again, so I quickly called Becca, not being bothered to text her. I knew Sophie would be round hers already because Sophie took like 5 minutes to get changed but Becca could take hours sometimes.

 

Becca: What's up ya faggot?

Me: Hey, it's me.

Becca: Oh my God, Reagan, are you okay? What's happened? Why aren't you on your phone?

Me: Look I'll explain everything when you come back over, I just need some clothes. Can you bring me something to wear?

Becca: Urm sure, okay. I'll be round in 5.

 

I hung up without saying goodbye. I wasn't in the mood. They boys were really pissing me off. They have no right keeping stuff like this away from me. Luke is still my boyfriend. I layed curled up in Skip's room until the girls arrived. They told me James had sent them to Daniel's room to find me and that they had to stay here with me until we left for the bowling alley. This new information told me they knew what was going on with Luke. I felt like a prisoner, and I thought they were supposed to be my friends. I filled the girls in with everything, their faces showing the same amount of confusion as that of what was going around inside my head. I changed quickly and got back into the foetus position I had previously been in. Becca and Sophie took up near enough the same position either side of me and made small talk between each other until Jai came into the room, telling us it was time to go. Dad had left the number for his driver on the kitchen so we had called him before all of this drama. He would be taking us to the bowling alley, but I wasn't really in the mood for bowling anymore. "I'm not going." I stated simply, my voice slightly muffled by the pillow shielding my face. My words were ignored as Jai lifted me by the hips and held me over his shoulder. I screamed for him to let me down, kicking my legs at Jai's face and fisting his shirt, pounding on his back. I was chucked into the back seat of the Range Rover style mini bus we had and joined by the others. I stayed silent for the journey, looking out of the window to try and make my feelings for this trip very clear. It wasn't until we got out of the car outside the bowling alley that I realised our party was down by 2. Luke and Beau.


	20. twenty.

"Get out of my way!" I screamed in Daniel's face as he stood in the way of the front door. All I wanted was to be able to be on my own, to be away from these people that seemed to be suffocating my privacy and freedom. Our little trip to the bowling alley hadn't exactly gone to plan. Everybody was feeling down, not really putting much effort into the game. We weren't joined by Beau or Luke at all, nor did we see them when got back home. I couldn't take this anymore. "I swear Daniel if you don't get out of the way right now I will kick you in the balls so hard that any hopes of you having children will go out of the window." I hoped the anger shown through my face would be enough to get him to move, the tone of my voice adding to the effect. Skip didn't move though. My leg drew back, the beginning of me sticking to the threat Daniel had just received. I could see him flinch slightly but my leg was caught before any actions could be carried out. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Beau shouted at me, spinning me around to face him by my shoulders having let go of my leg. "Calm the fuck down, Reagan." 

"You're really telling me to calm down?! Well what do you think you would be like if you were being kept prisoner in your own house, not being allowed to talk to your boyfriend, not even see him? Not being allowed to leave the house, go for a walk to clear my thoughts?" I screamed, squaring up to him as best as I could due to my height dwarfing his. I saw his fists clench by his sides out of the corner of my eye, I had never seen Beau angry before. Come to think of it, I had never seen any of the boys angry before unless you count mine and Skip's heated conversations. 

"Just leave it, Reagan." Beau spoke, obviously trying to keep calm. Everybody bar Luke had joined us by the door, trying to see what all the shouting was about. I didn't care if I had an audience, or if I was making Beau angry, I was still going to voice my opinions.

"Leave it?! LEAVE IT?! You've kept me practically locked away from my boyfriend whom a few hours ago broke down in front of my eyes. He won’t speak to me, he won't see me, and you lot know something about this situation that you aren’t telling which isn’t fair at all. I have a right to know, he is my boyfriend." Tears began to fall from my eyes again as I screamed in Beau's face, my voice getting quieter as I neared the end of my mini speech. My throat was raw from all of the crying and shouting that had happened today. 

"Reagan, please. Don’t make this harder than it already is. He doesn’t want to see you at the moment."" Beau's hand came up to my face to wipe away the fresh tears, but I batted it away. An attempt to show that I was still furious with him, with all of them.

"That's not true." 7 pairs of eyes looked around for the source of the words. Luke appeared at the on the first floor landing, eyes hooded and puffy from crying. "I do want to see her." I turned to Beau who was giving Luke a questioning look, but was reassured with a nod from his brother. "Leave us alone guys." The boys left with Luke's words but Becca and Sophie lingered in the doorway of the living room. I flicked my head to the side, gesturing for them to leave us to it, which they did. The atmosphere was tense. Me and Luke just staring at each other from our different heights. "Come here." Luke was the one to break the silence. I slowly started to move towards him, speaking as I went.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I thought you had had a breakdown. You scared me like fuck Luke. I thought I had lost you and I didn’t know why. I don't have a clue what I did to deserve what I went through today but I sure as hell would like to know." By the time I had finished, I was standing right in front of Luke. A small smile played at his lips as he held out his arms for me to hug him. He wasn't getting away with this that easily. Without really thinking, my right hand swiftly rose, leaving a hand shaped print on Luke's face. The force was enough for him to stumble back slightly.

"What was that for?!" Luke exclaimed, caring to his cheek with his hand.

"That was for being a complete and utter dick today. For making me think I had lost you." I closed the distance between us, taking his hand away from his face and entwining it with mine. "And this… this is for not leaving me. This is for staying." Using the hand that wasn't entwined with Luke's, I pulled his neck down to let his meet mine in a sweet but hungry kiss, my lips desperate to feel his. Luke's free hand wrapped around the small of my back, making my hips come in contact with his. A throaty groan was released as I moved my hips closer into his, tugging on his lip ring in between my teeth. Luke slipped his hand out of mine, moving it to cup my thighs, encouraging me to straddle his waist as another heated kiss was shared. He walked us into my room, laying me down on my bed before peeling his shirt off of his torso, our lips barely losing contact in the process. Luke tugged at the hem of my shirt, a gesture which I read as he wanted it off. He took my lack of objection as consent and sat me up, my shirt ending up discarded somewhere in the room like his. "You're such a nob sometimes." I mumbled as Luke's lips trailed across my jaw line, sucking lightly at the skin. 

"I know." A sensitive spot of skin was pulled between Luke's teeth. They grazed at the skin as Luke's mouth continued to draw blood to the surface. My hips rolled up due to the sensation, another throaty groan released from Luke as my hips met his. I held my hips up, feeling a prominent bulge coming through the denim. I smiled slightly, finding new strength as I managed to flip us over so I was on top of Luke. Our lips parted as I sat up on his hips, tracing my fingers around the toned lines of his stomach. A smile crept up on his lips as I stroked his V-lines, my fingers lingering at the band of his boxers before making their way back up to his chest.

"I'm still pissed off." My hands were caught in his as he pulled me up so my face was in line with his. He licked the whole of his lips, making my head hover above his body.

"I know." He lent up to meet my lips but I pushed against Luke's shoulders, forcing his back down onto the bed. Luke's face filled with confusion, obvious that he didn't understand why I was stopping him from kissing me.

"Don't think that you trying to seduce me is gonna make me forget about today." I raised my eyebrow as his expression went blank again, his eyes filling with emptiness like they had earlier. I sighed, hooking my leg over his waist and heading towards the door. Why did I think that he would tell me? I thought he had got over himself a bit, obviously not. I picked up my shirt from under the window, before walking past the bed to the door. I could feel Luke's eyes follow me around the room. My wrist was caught as I took hold of the door knob. "Let go of me Luke." I spoke firmly, but I couldn't help but release the sigh I didn't even know I was holding. 

"Sit down, please." You could tell Luke was trying to hold the firmness in his voice, but I heard the slight wobble as he spoke. "Please." Another sigh left my mouth as I sat back on my bed, pushing myself up to the headboard and crossing my up to my chest. Luke did the copied my actions, sitting in the same position next to me. My head fell back against the headboard, turning slightly so I could face him. "You shouldn't have had to see me like that, Reagan. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was going to happen, but it just did."

"You must know why it happened, Luke. People don't just randomly freak out like you did. And the fact the boys knew what was going on and wouldn't tell me didn't help with the situation."

"It's happened twice before. I don't realise it's happening and I can't stop it. The boys just have to wait it out with me. I want to tell you more, but I don't know anything else. I'm really sorry, Beautiful. One thing I do know, last time I "spaced out", I thought I was in love." Luke's fingers became his main focus as he spoke. I almost felt as though he was afraid to look up at me, afraid at what my reaction would be. Still completely confused by the whole situation that had occurred earlier, I took his hand in mine, unable to be angry at him. I had to trust him. A pair of eyes met mine, obviously not realising what this gesture meant. This didn't stop his fingers grasping mine, tightly squeezing.

"I still don't get you, but I have to trust you." A small smile tugged at Luke's lips and I leant towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist in a lingering hug. Considering we were sitting down, my chin was able to rest on shoulder. A kiss was placed on the side of my head as we sat there in each other's embrace. Luke's words ran around my mind the whole time we sat. "Last time I 'spaced out', I thought I was in love." The thought of Luke feeling the same way about me as I did him scared me a little. I didn't want us to become too attached to each other. That would make our parting in 3 weeks even harder than it would be already. I nuzzled the back of my head into Luke's neck one last time before pulling myself away from him. "I think we should go downstairs." The normally bright brown eyes (with the exception of today's events) turned dark, sad. I didn't want to lose him to his phase again, so I grasped his hand in an attempt to calm him down. I wasn't sure if Luke was going to change right then, but his deep breaths proved to me that my thumb rubbing across the back of his knuckles was calming him down. 

"Please, let's just stay here. The two of us." His pleads tugged at my emotions. He sounded like he couldn't face the others yet. I almost gave in to us staying in my room, but I didn't want to be the subject of any awkward moments between us if we were alone for any longer. 

"Come on, we don't have to stay down there for long if you don't want, but you have some explaining to do. Especially to Becca and Sophie." The fear was clear. I didn't understand why he was so scared to talk to them; we were like our own mini family. Luke genuinely looked scared, and that killed me. I wanted to protect him. My lips brushed the back of his hand as I mumbled into it. "I'll be there, right beside you." 

 

After much persuasion, I finally managed to get Luke down the stairs and into the den, where the others were. I don't think his hands could've been holding mine any tighter as the door opened, the conversation going between the others coming to a stop. A hint of relief flashed through Beau's body language as we entered the room. I gently squeezed Luke's hand, encouraging him to talk. He took a deep breath and began his reasoning for earlier, more so for the girls' benefit than the boys'. Daniel caught my eye whilst Luke was talking, giving me a "you good?" kind of look. I smiled, a slight nod and a reassuring kiss onto Luke's hand giving Daniel the answer to his questioning look. I announced that I was going to go and make some dinner for us all as it was getting quite late. I finally got to the kitchen 3 minutes later, having had to guarantee Luke that I would be fine on my own. I shut the kitchen door behind me and put some water in a saucepan to heat up. Pasta tonight, I think. I was rooting through the cupboards trying to find the massive bag of pasta we had that never seemed to lessen in quantity when I heard the kitchen door opening. "Luke, I said I'd be okay." I sighed. I did love having Luke, but sometimes his need to be everywhere I was could be a bit too much. 

"It’s not Luke." I recognised the voice straight away but spun around just to confirm my suspicions. "I came to see if you needed any help." Jai took the heavy bag of pasta out of my hands and walked over to the island where the hob was. 

"I am fully able to make some pasta on my own." I joked, bumping my hip against Jai's to nudge him out of my way. 

"I'll stay to keep you company then." He took a seat at the breakfast bar, watching my every move.

"Stop staring… it's creepy." Jai chuckled, bringing his eyes down. 

"He'll be alright, you know." The words shocked me, coming out of the blue. I let out a deep breath and sat down next to Jai. "I know you’re worried about him, and I know you're still a bit freaked out, but I promise he'll be okay. By tomorrow, it'll be like it never happened." 

"I just feel awkward around him now, like I don’t know what to say to him in case he goes again." My finger nails suddenly became really interesting. 

"I know, but it'll all be okay. I think we've all just had a bad day." A sympathetic smile was given, followed by a hug. "Now come on, I'm hungry."

 

We had all decided to be in bed by 11 so we could make the most out of tomorrow, seeing as today hadn’t gone to plan. I layed in bed facing the ceiling, today's events playing out in my head. "Is it still okay for me to stay here tonight?" Luke's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. My blank expression was taken as a sign for him to continue talking. "It's just… you've been a bit off with me since earlier. I'll go bunk with James or something." I took the opportunity of Luke speaking to take in what was stood in front of me. A pair of loose basketball shorts were hung low on his hips, the band of his favourite Spongebob boxers visible. His chest rose and fell when he talked, showing off his impressive torso as it moved. Luke turned to grab a t-shirt from on top of my chest of drawers. The way his back muscles expanded and contracted when he walked left me speechless. I couldn't believe I had been lucky enough to find somebody as beautiful as Luke. My point was extended when his face came back into my line of sight. I still hadn't said a word by the time Luke had slipped the shirt over his head and walked over to me, leaning down to speak. "Goodnight, Beautiful. Sleep tight, I'll see you in the morning. I'm gonna miss you." A gentle kiss was slowly placed against my cheek, Luke's painfully sad words ringing in my ears. I couldn't end the day like this. Why did he have to make me feel like he did? 

"Wait." My fist clenched hold of Luke's t-shirt as he turned away. His hips swivelled so he was facing me again and I shuffled over to the side of the bed that had become 'mine' since the night we met. I couldn’t help but notice the small smile trying to be kept from forming on Luke's lips. It was obvious he was happy about my decision, but he also didn’t want to be too cocky about it. I turned my back to him as he stripped himself of his clothing with the exception of his boxers, like usual. The bed dipped slightly as Luke got into it. Silence filled the room for a good couple of minutes; I knew Luke still hadn't fallen asleep. 

"Can I cuddle you?" The words were barely audible. I lay there for a few moments, thinking about whether to comply with Luke's request. I slid backwards, my body moulding against the shape of Luke's. Fingers were locked as Luke's arm draped my waist, a knee nudging its way between my legs. These simple gestures would normally make me smile, the sense of Luke wanting to be as close to me as physically possible. I don’t know why today had affected me the way that it had. It wasn't even like Luke had done anything wrong, his little moment not even that bad compared to things that could happen in a relationship. I just guess I wasn't prepared for it. As I drifted off to sleep, 5 words hit me like a bomb. "I love you. So much."


	21. twenty-one.

The sound of a door closing startled me into awakening. My eyes squinted as they adjusted to the new light settings. They focused in on Luke watching me from the bathroom doorway, obviously having just got out of the shower as droplets still fell down his body. "I'm sorry for waking you, go back to sleep Beautiful." I shuffled my body to the edge of the bed so I could get a clearer view of my boyfriend. I tried to get all memories of yesterday out of my mind, hopefully getting things back to normal and not so awkward between us.

"Ugh, I'm awake now." My morning voice not my most attractive. I sat up, sticking my tongue out at Luke as I did so. He laughed, following my fingers as I reached out for him to come over to me. 

"You alright?" There was a hint of confusion in his face, but the big grin was still there. My hand snaked around Luke's neck as he sat on the bed, encouraging him to come closer to me. 

"I love waking up to you in the morning." I smiled, pecking his soft lips as they parted slightly from the affection. "I'm sorry for being such an awful person yesterday, but I guess I was just a bit shocked." I pecked him once again, Luke's hands drawing back the covers and pulling me over onto his lap by my waist. 

"You're not an awful person, and things won't be awkward." Our foreheads touching as Luke spoke, noses gently rubbing against each other. "I promise." I threw Luke's sweater that I had stolen from him the other day on, protecting myself from the coldness, whilst Luke put on some clothes. Luke's basketball shorts were slid up my legs, a surprising kiss left on my neck as I was tightening them on my hips so they wouldn’t fall down. "So beautiful." The only words Luke said before he took hold of my hand and dragged me down stairs. Luke carried me on his back into the kitchen, my persuading complaints of being too tired to walk working in my favour. The sight before me was not one I expected. Becca at the toaster, 3 pieces of bread toasting as she buttered 4, with Beau, Daniel and Sophie nagging impatiently for her to hurry up as they were hungry. James was sat at the breakfast bar fighting Jai for a box of cereal. 

"No! You're not having it!" Jai screamed in James' face. Jheez, it was only cereal. Luke sat down with them as I went into the pantry, looking for a second box of Cinnamon Crunch for me, Luke and James. It didn't look like Jai was prepared to be giving up his box any time soon. "This is the best cereal I've ever had." Jai spoke, around 2 spoonfuls of the cereal still uneaten in his mouth. 

"We'll get you some more before you go." I stuck my tongue out at Jai as he looked far too excited at what I had just said. The eight of us spoke as we ate, deciding on what to do for the day. We came to the conclusion of ice skating, seeing as we ended up not going yesterday. 

"You'll need gloves and that, it's freezing outside and it'll be even colder in the rink." Becca said, before running upstairs to jump in the shower. I followed her quickly, hoping to not have to witness the commotion that came about around this time the previous day. Clothes were thrown on the floor as I walked around my spacious wardrobe, trying to decide on the best outfit for the day. My fashionista moment was over when something hit my head from behind. Turning around, a pair of Luke's boxers were on the floor behind me. 

"Luke?" I picked up the underwear, making my way back into my bedroom. My screams filled the air as I found my boyfriend rummaging through his suitcase. "Jesus Christ, you're naked!" I used Luke's boxers as a shield for my eyes, seeing as they were the only thing to hand at that moment.

"Yeah, and?" 

"And?! Put some clothes on!" Luke chuckled; his bare feet could be heard padding across my carpeted floor, coming closer to me. "You don't take one more step until you're clothed." I spoke, my eyes still screwed close. 

"Reagan, I don’t mind."" I knew he was referring to me seeing him naked. I had come to learn that none of the boys were really ashamed of situations like this, being quite open about their bodies. I, however, wasn't quite at the same level. 

"But I do. Please put some clothes on." Luke's hands enveloped mine, attempting to peel them away from my face as I pleaded. 

"I'm your boyfriend, Reagan. You're going to see me naked at some point." A sigh left Luke's mouth as I stayed silent, his boxers being pulled from my hands. "You're safe." The attempts to remove my hands from my face were successful this time. I was instantly greeted with a kiss as soon as my eyes reopened. My backside was cupped, a gentle squeeze providing a squeal mid-kiss. "Shower with me." My eyes widened in shock at Luke's words. I increased the distance between us, my hands forcing against his shoulders. 

"W-what?" Luke's grin spread even further on his face, his fingers making their way from my waist, up under his jumper that provided warmth for my body and onto the band of his basketball shorts I was wearing. 

"Well, it gives you an excuse to see me naked… and I wouldn’t mind seeing what's under those clothes properly." He winked as he spoke, slowly untying the string at my waist. My eyes still wide from the unexpected question. I think my silence answered Luke's question. He pouted his lip, but turned and showered on his own. I had decided on what to wear by the time the shower had been turned off. Dark red skinny jeans and a Smurfs sweatshirt should do. I was walking around in Luke's shorts and a vest top, me trying on outfits meant I had kept on getting changed. "Shit, Reagan!"

"What now?" My head turned to the direction of the bathroom, waiting to find out what was wrong with Luke. 

"I can’t find my towel." Out of the corner of my eye, Luke's fluffy white towel had been left on the chest of drawers. 

"Let me in then." I said, picking up the towel as I walked towards the bathroom door. 

"It’s open." I walked in, shoving my hand around the shower curtain so I wouldn’t have to see Luke's naked body any more than I had already.

"Thanks babe, I'm done now." I hid my eyes behind my hands as Luke stepped out of the shower, relieved that the towel was actually covering Luke's body. 

"Out, out, out! I need to shower now." My hands pushed against Luke's toned back, guiding him out of the door. 

 

I stepped out of the bathroom, attempting to ring as much excess water out of my hair as possible. Deciding that I would leave it natural today, I let it fall down my back, allowing it to dry as I changed. Luke wasn't here anymore, my guesses that he had finished getting dressed and had gone downstairs to find the others. 

 

"Reagan! Hurry up!" Sophie shouted up from downstairs. "We're all waiting for you." I finally found the sweatshirt I was looking for and ran downstairs, picking up a pair of gloves and a beanie as I went. Everybody was sat in the car when I got there. "Jheez babe, what took you so long?" I sat down next to Daniel and the car pulled out of the driveway. 

"Well I had to find a new sweatshirt to wear because I had my Smur-" I cut myself off, noticing what Luke, who was sitting opposite me, was wearing. "You're a faggot." Luke smirked, knowing what I was talking about. 

"Am I the only confused right now?" Beau stated from the other side of me. 

"Luke's wearing the sweatshirt I was going to wear today." It wasn't that the plain light grey sweatshirt that was my replacement didn’t match with what I was wearing; I just like my Smurfs one.

"You're wearing a girl's jumper? Low mate, low." Jai sniggered from his corner. A slight blush rose in Luke's cheeks as he realised Jai's words were true, but that didn't stop him from attacking his brother. 

"Don’t worry, it’s a men's anyway." My words didn’t seem to mean anything as the fight between the two boys progressed. It was quite impressive seeing as we were in a small space, we all decided to leave them to fight it out.

 

I jumped up onto Luke's back, followed by Becca onto Beau's and Sophie onto James's. Daniel and Jai didn't want to be left out, so Jai jumped onto Daniel's back to join us. I wasn't willing to lose this race. It wasn't very far, down the street and into the ice rink, but my competitiveness was still there. "Babe, if we lose this, I'm not going to be happy." My face nuzzled into Luke's neck; speaking loud enough so only he could hear me. 

"It's only a race, Beautiful. It's not that important." I was confused by Luke's words. Normally, he was as competitive as I was. 

"I don't care. Put it this way… if we don’t win, I won't give you that little surprise I was planning on later." My tongue ran its way up Luke's neck, his body tensing from beneath me. I smiled, knowing I had caused his confusion. Now it was his turn to stutter.

"W-what?" It was unusual for him to be the speechless one, normally being the other way round. 

"I think you know what I mean." A breath was sharply sucked in as my teeth grazed a bit of skin which I knew to be sensitive. Luke's hands repositioned themselves under my thighs, my actions meaning Luke was struggling to concentrate. I crossed my legs across Luke's body, making sure to rub my calf against Luke's crotch.

"Jesus Christ Reagan. Don’t tease me." Luke licked his lips, an attempt to regain his concentration.

"You know what you have to do then." 

"All of this just to win a race." The eight of us agreed for Sophie to count us down, her being the less likely to try and cheat. It was useful me being on Luke's back. It meant that I was able to try and distract the others from beating us. It didn’t work though. As much as we were all laughing at the end, I was still pissed off that Team Lugan had only come second, to Daniel and Jai which made it even worse. The boys insisted in paying for me, Becca and Sophie but we refused to let them. This led to a good ten-minute argument between us outside of the entrance. Lucky it was a quiet day at the rink. We walked through to get our rented skates, the boys coming out victorious on paying. Luke and I stood at the skate desk, the worker hunting through the lines of skates to find the right sizes, whilst the others put theirs on. "I'm not in the mood for skating anymore. Just want to get you home and into your bedroom." Luke growled playfully, his arms wrapping around my waist as he lent down to kiss me. 

"What are you talking about?" I turned my head to the side, rejecting Luke's kiss much to his confusion. "We didn’t win the race. Nothing's happening tonight." I smirked, knowing it would annoy Luke that he wasn't getting anything anymore. 

"Aww Reagan nooooo. Please don’t be like this. I'm really sorry." Luke whined into my hair. I did all I could to stop myself from laughing at Luke's pleads for my affection. I lifted the skates that had been placed on the counter top and turned to walk towards a bench so I could out them on. Luke stood there, watching my every move. 

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me then, won't ya."

 

 

We met the others out on the rink. Me and the girls had been told before we left the house to not expect much from the boys, considering there wasn't many ice rinks back in Australia. I mean, they had never even seen snow! These facts were confirmed as Becca, Sophie and I ended up almost pissing ourselves at how bad the boys were on the ice. There were only about 10 other people on the ice, leaving us plenty of space. At one point, Beau tripped over Daniel, who was already lying on the ice, and landed on top of him. This caught James by surprise and he ended up falling over them. It was like a massive bundle in the middle of the rink. Slipping my phone out of my pocket, I quickly snapped a picture of the boys struggling to get up and uploaded it to twitter.

 

@reaganjanoskian: safe to say @BrooksBeau, @danielsahyounie and @James_Yammouni aren’t the best at ice skating *tags picture*

 

I put my phone safely back into my pocket, glad that I had turned off my notifications the other day as my interactions had blown up since I had met the boys. I set off skating, going over to try and help the boys up. Whenever they tried to get up by themselves, even with the help of the barrier, they ended up slipping back over again. Jai had joined them by this point as well; there was no sign of Luke though. My minor worries quickly vanished, however, as a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist, spinning me around to their body. "Skate with me, Baby." I couldn’t help but blush, Luke's words and actions showing a sense of romance. The world around us disappeared, me and Luke becoming the only two in my mind. I was twirled and spun around and around, Luke's skills showing to be very superior to the rest of the boys'. "I can roller blade; it's basically the same thing." It was like Luke could read my mind, answering the question that I was sure I had not asked aloud. I was spun around one last time before being pulled into a long and passionate kiss. Several gagging and vomiting noises reminded me that we were in the presence of the others, but that didn’t stop my from deepening the kiss, Luke's hands sliding into the back pockets of my jeans as I tangled mine in his hair, a throaty moan created. It was the sudden screams and aww's that made me pull away, one of Luke's hands still in my jean pocket as we skated to the edge of the rink in an attempt to find out what was going on. Around 20 teenage girls were running through the entrance, some holding up cameras in an attempt to get a picture. There was no doubt that these girls were fans of the boys.

 

It was a good 20 minutes before the girls had calmed down. All of the boys took a picture with every girl; they never turned a fan away. It turns out that one of them had recognised the rink from the picture I had posted and got down here as quickly as they could. The boys were happily chatting away with the girls, but Becca, Sophie and I found it all a little bit awkward, not knowing what to do. "Um, would you mind if I got a picture with you guys?" A quiet voice came from behind us as the three of us stood together, talking. I spun around to find a girl no older than 13 standing nervously with her camera. The little girl must've noticed the look of confusion that had to have been on our faces because she went on to explain herself. "Well, Reagan, you’re going out with Luke and the boys tweet about all three of you so you must be friends with them. I think it’s really cool that you’re friends with the Janoskians." She smiled sheepishly at us. Thoughts were running through my mind but I realised that me and Luke weren't definite to the fans yet. It was just speculation. 

"Of course." I smiled back to the little girl, taking the camera out of her hands and holding it at arm's length so the four of us could fit into the picture. Once I had handed the girl's camera back to her, Luke asked politely if the girls wouldn’t mind leaving so we could go back on with our day. The girls didn’t seem to mind, most probably overjoyed with the fact they had just met the Janoskians. Luke took hold of my hand, leading me back onto the ice to continue where we had left off.

 

"Mmm that smells amazing!" We walked through the door, all a little wet from where bits of ice had melted on our clothing. The boys had insisted on staying at the rink, so we ended up spending nearly 5 hours there. It was around 6:30 when we got home, and we were greeted by the smell of food as we walked through the door. 

"Shepherd's pie, proper comfort food." I recognised the voice straight away. I ran into the kitchen as the boys took their shoes off in the closet. Becca and Sophie had to go home for the night, leaving me on my own with the boys. Well, my mum and Gina would be back by the morning so...

"Charley, you can’t scream okay! If you do I will disown you as my cousin I swear." I ran back out of the kitchen before Charley could reply, not wanting to see her reaction. I had to pre-warn the boys about her. "Okay, so in the kitchen is my cousin, Charley. She kinda works for us, but that's a long story. She's a massive fan as well, so I apologise in advance if she acts all weird on you." I quickly ranted as the boys stood here, watching me explain in one breath. I just wanted this meeting to be over and down with, because I knew once Charley had gotten over the initial shock of the boys being there she would be fine around them. I took hold of Luke's hand and dragged him into the kitchen with the hope the other boys would follow. They all kinda just stood there as Charley's mouth fell. "Boys, Charley. Charley, boys." A few hi's were mumbled, I don’t think they quite knew what to do. To try and put an end to the awkwardness, I herded the boys downstairs to the den. "Are you okay?" Charley just shook her head, mouth still wide open. "Well how long's dinner gonna be?"

"Hour." That's all I got from her. Sighing, I closed the kitchen door and left Charley to it. I quickly ran upstairs to grab my laptop before meeting the boys back down in the den. I had been gone for 5 minutes and they were already engrossed in a game of FIFA between James and Luke. I sat next to Luke on the sofa, my legs across his lap and switched on my laptop. I scrolled through twitter, following a few people who had asked and replying to some tweets. Occasional tantrums would be thrown and arguments would happen as the tournament between the boys would develop. Having got bored on twitter, I found myself on tumblr. I realised how long it had been since I had last updated my blog. As I scrolled aimlessly down my dashboard, a few posts caught my eyes.

 

"Beau with fans today."

"Reagan, Becca and Sophie (the boys' friends) with fans today"

"The boys and Reagan, Becca and Sophie today"

 

Being a Janoskians fan, I obviously followed Janoskian blogs. It amazed me how quickly these pictures got around, the one of us and the boys already with over 3000 notes. One particular post, however, caught my eye the most. Over 7000 notes. A GIF.

 

"Luke and Reagan ice skating today"

 

It was of the two of us, Luke spinning me around and then pulling me into a kiss. I hadn’t realised it until now, but we looked like one of those romantic tumblr couples, the pictures and gifs made purposely for tumblr. Then it hit me. The fans must know about us now. I saved the gif before nudging Luke and handing him the laptop. Luckily he wasn't playing; otherwise I was sure I would've got no response from him. A wide grin spread across his face as he turned to face me. "Beautiful." He mouthed the word to me before taking his phone up from the table. A tumblr notification popped up on my screen.

 

lukebrooks is now following you

lukebrooks reblogged your photoset - "My beautiful girl <3" 

 

My heart fluttered. He had just made us official to his fans. I didn't notice Luke stand up until he took the laptop off of my legs and closed it on the table. "I'm out." He said to the boys as he took my hand and led me upstairs. I could hear the boys wolf-whistling as we went, I laughed at how immature they could be. Luke's hands locked with mine as we climbed the stairs, not a word being shared between us. He shut the bedroom door behind us and sat down on the bed beside me. 

"What are you doing?" I asked his free hand running slowly up my thigh as he leaned in. 

"Showing you how much I care about you." Luke's lips crashed against mine, not giving me a chance to reply. The atmosphere heated quickly, Luke pushing the two of us further onto the bed so my head was on the pillows. We sat up, lips not losing contact as he stripped himself of any clothing adorning his upper body. Luke attempted to rid me of my top, but I restrained, bringing his hands up towards my face when he tried tugging it up. "I need you." 

"Not now, Luke." My unwillingness to do what Luke wanted shocked him, sitting up as he looked down on me. I kept firm, not giving in to his gestures. Luke placed hand either side of my head, hovering above me. He rolled his hips into mine, groaning as he did so, and left them in contact.

"You feel that?" He pushed his hips in further, biting his lip to stop the feeling of pleasure from being heard. I have to admit, I was struggling to do so as well. I could feel Luke's erection through his boxers and his jeans, confined by the fabric. I couldn’t hold back the smirk from my face, amused by the fact that I was the one who made him feel like that. "That's how much I need you. That's how much I want you." 

"Dinner's ready!" A voice called out from downstairs. Luke groaned because of the disruption, collapsing on top of me. I chuckled; Luke was obviously annoyed at the fact he couldn’t get what he wanted there and then. I shuffled from underneath him, turning back to speak before I opened the door.

"Well save that need until later then."


	22. twenty-two.

"I can’t wait any longer. I can’t stop thinking about you." Luke's fabric shorts made it easier to feel his bulge underneath me. He had changed from his jeans before joining me, Charley and the boys downstairs for dinner. The seven of us had ended up watching a film after food, but Luke didn’t seem to be able to make it through the whole film. Where I was sat on his lap, he pulled my hips down closer to him, making me feel him even more. "Please."

"I'm not feeling too good. I think I might go to bed early, make sure I'm not feeling ill tomorrow" Everyone's eyes turned to me, a slight look of worry coming from every direction.

"You sure you're okay sexy?" Beau asked. I nodded as Luke sniggered quietly into my ear, catching on with my plan. I stood up with Luke following me out of the door. "Night guys." I ran to my room after the goodnight had been returned, but not before I heard Luke. 

"I'm just gonna check on her, make sure she's alright." I giggled when I heard Luke stumble on the stairs. I jumped onto my bed, not having to wait long for Luke to join me. His shirt was off before he had even entered the room, door locked behind him. "You're gonna be the death of me one day." He smirked as he crept on top of me, leaning down to meet me in a heavy kiss. He stripped me of my shirt, quickly working his hands around my body. I didn't want this to all be the Luke show though. I found my strength in flipping us over so I was on top. I slowly left kisses across his collarbones, making my way onto his chest. "I like it when you take charge." Luke hummed in appreciation, his fingers looping around the band of my jeans. I gasped, lifting my head to meet his gaze. Luke had only seen me in my complete underwear once before, and that was in different circumstances. That could be counted as a bikini really. When we had been in bed, I always had a long shirt or some shorts on. "It's alright." The reassurance in his voice persuaded a small nod out of me, allowing him to continue with his actions. Once he had peeled the jeans from my legs, I reattached my mouth to his. He attempted to flip us back over, but I pinned him down before he could.

"No. It's my turn." I saw a glint in his eye, one I hadn't seen before. He looked dark, dangerous, but playful at the same time, like his was encouraging me to have my way with him. I held his arms above his head, making sure he kept them there, before placing my lips back against his chest. After a few sweet kisses, my tongue boldly dragged down his torso, a deep moan emitting from Luke when I accidently brush past his hardened nipple. Realising he liked this, I took it between my teeth tugging to hear several more throaty gasps. I smirked, enjoying seeing how I made him feel. I moved my lips down to his stomach, nipping at the skin until I reached the band of his boxers. Luke tensed as I took the elastic between my teeth; he raised himself up onto his elbows. I glanced up to find him watching me intently. I pinged the elastic down hard, Luke wincing at the impact. A couple of light pecks were placed against the reddened skin before Luke took hold of my wrists and dragged me bag up to his face. 

"Don't tease me like that." His voice was stern, but I knew he was enjoying this. His lips were pushed up to mine, a heated kiss shared as Luke placed my hands next to his head. I moved one onto his chest, the other caressing his face. Not long after, throaty moans were escaping from Luke's mouth once more, getting lost in our kiss. Confusion filled me; I wasn’t knowingly doing anything to get this reaction. Curious, I pulled away. Luke's eyes were screwed shut. His arm was moving. I followed it down to his groin, where he had undone the button and zipper to his jeans and has heavily palming his crotch. I wanted to know how it felt to pleasure Luke properly. I trailed my index finger from Luke's belly buttons downwards, stopping at his boxers. I sat back onto his thighs, a small smile forming on his face from my touch. His pace slowed so I decided it was time. I hooked my fingers under the fabric of Luke's boxers, edging them closer to the large bulge that was being restrained by the black cotton. My wrist was quickly grabbed, Luke's eyes shooting open as he pulled my hand from his pants. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, curious.

"Making you feel good." A tone of question came through in my answer. Didn't he want me to do that, make him feel good?

"No."

"Why not?"

"I've known you what, 10 days? You’re not doing that." 

"But I want to make you feel good." I could almost feel the whining in my voice. I couldn't understand why Luke was stopping me from doing what most guys would love for a girl to do. 

"Not like that, not yet." He still had hold of my wrist, guiding me up to his mouth where he gently kissed my hand. His eyes re-found mine. I felt myself blushing, realising how stupid I must've been sounding. I still nodded though, showing Luke I was ready for it. "Come here." I leant forward again, Luke quickly kissing my cheek as he moved his mouth to my ear. "You can still make me feel good." His large hands enclosed over mine, guiding them back down to his boxers. I forced my lips against his as he was doing so, giving me some sort of distraction. He placed my hand over his still throbbing erection, but on top of the fabric this time. He began to move my hand, shifting underneath me as he showed me how to handle him. "Yeah…" He grunted. "Like that." I continued to rub Luke's member, even when he removed his hand from mine, increasing the speed slightly. Luke began to gasp for air when I began to suck on his neck, the intensity proving too much. "Fuck. Reagan." He panted, groaning one last time before relaxing back into the bed. A warm liquid spread under my hand, I smirked, knowing I had caused Luke to reach his high, and that quickly too. I moved from on top of him, resting my head on Luke's chest as I lay next to him. "Holy shit." Luke's sweaty chest was still heavily rising, trying to return back to its normal beat.

"Was that okay?" Luke took my hand in his, playing with my fingers. 

"More than okay, that was amazing." Luke stood up, removed his jeans and retrieved a fresh pair of boxers from one of the drawers I had cleared for him. "Are you sure you still don’t want to shower with me?" 

"I'm good." I stuck my tongue out at him as he laughed, shutting the bathroom door and turning on the water. I scrolled through my phone waiting for him to come out. By the time he did, it was only around half ten, but I was out like a light within 5 minutes of him joining me back in bed.

 

"What are you thinking about?" A smirk played on Luke's lips as I woke, my voice startling him.

"Last night." Luke hummed, continuing to play with my fingers. I nuzzled my face into Luke's chest, partly from embarrassment. "I look forward to second round." You could hear from his playful tone that he was smirking as he spoke. I just grunted, hitting Luke's arm and giving him my unimpressed look. He chuckled, leading us into our peaceful silence as we layed there, happy in each other's company. "You know, it's still quite early…" I shot Luke a glare, his arms rising in surrender as he laughed. 

"Last night," I repositioned myself up onto my pillow, turning my face so it was millimetres from his. We had gone past the stage of caring about things as little as morning breath with each other. Luckily, Luke wasn't affected by it; I just hoped mine wasn't bad. Nevertheless, Luke didn’t say anything if it was. 

"Mmm." I thought deeper about the words shared between us during our moment together the night before." 

"You wouldn’t let me touch you because we've haven’t known each other long." I locked my legs with Luke's as I spoke, providing me with comfort. "Well we've only got 2 weeks left together. What if, ya know, I want to go all the way before then?" Luke's eyes widened at my words. "Will you not because we haven't known each other long?" I could feel my cheeks burning up as I reran what I had just said in my mind. The conversation had gone completely different in my head. Luke ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous cough coming from his mouth.

"We'll… urm… we'll talk about that when we come to it, yeah?" I was well aware to the fact Luke wasn't a virgin. The boys had a very open relationship with their fans, and the subject would come up quite frequently. I knew Luke wouldn’t lie to them, even if it was about such a personal subject. Just because Luke was experienced didn’t mean I was, with me backing out of the time I was meant to do it. I didn’t really like the guy anyway. But Luke… Luke was different. He would treat me right, I knew he would. I trusted him.


	23. twenty-three.

"I can’t believe I let you get all of this." I sighed, following the boys into the house. Gina and mum were back, so today we went back down to London to do some shopping. It wasn't really a fun day, not for me anyway. Anything I decided I liked and wanted to buy was taken from my hands and paid for by Luke, which ended up in several heated arguments as I wasn't happy with this idea. It’s not like I couldn’t afford to pay for my own clothes or whatever, but Luke kept on insisting that he wanted to treat his girlfriend. The same words he used the day after we met. In the end, I pretended I didn’t like anything anymore but Luke saw straight through me and continued to buy me things. 

"You didn’t, which made me want to buy even more for you." I scowled at Luke, following him up the stairs to dump the shopping bags in my room.

"I'm still not happy with all of this." I looked through some of the bags, surprising myself at some of the stuff I didn’t even realise Luke had bought. 

"I know, but you and I both know you can’t stay mad at me forever." Luke smirked, his face inching closer to mine as his arms encircled my waist. I would never admit it aloud, but Luke was right, his point being proven as I struggled to keep a smile off of my face. "Aren’t you going to say thanks for all of your beautiful gifts?" Luke was teasing me on purpose.

"I suppose I have to." Luke's lips were pouted, an attempt to get them closer to mine. As Luke lowered his head to close the gap between us, I pushed my finger between our lips, stopping the contact. "Thank you for all of my beautiful gifts." I smirked, knowing I was annoying the boy standing on front of me. 

"Oh this is on." He winked as I uncurled his arms from around me, running away from him.

 

 

The rest of the week was spent travelling the country. We had done all of the touristy things like go on the London Eye and other famous landmarks, but we had also done laid back things like going to the cinema and going to the zoo. If I had said that the boys and Gina had become like family to me, Becca and Sophie in the first few days of us meeting, then I times that by like a million now. I felt as though I had known these people for my whole life. I knew basically everything about them and them me. When the time had come when I had to properly introduce my parents to Luke, I was more worried than I should have been. I knew my dad was quite a laid back guy, but he would become very protective over me when he needed to. All that happened was my dad took Luke to the side, probably to give him 'The Talk' and then they rejoined us not long after for a big family dinner where people continued to get to know everyone a bit more.

 

It was around 2 in the afternoon and all eight of us had been sat in the den for at least 3 hours. The boys hadn’t uploaded a video since Luke peeing himself and that was 2 weeks ago. The fans were getting upset.

"We need to make a video, guys!" Beau whined, swinging his legs in the air from his upside down position. 

"What do you think we're all doing in here?! Stop whining and start thinking of an idea." Becca copied his actions but stayed firm. Bless them two though; they had been acting like an old married couple for the past two weeks. It was obvious to anyone that they liked each other, but neither brave enough to tell the other of they're feelings. Beau huffed at Becca's 'harsh' words, but I could see his hand making his way into hers, a slight smile forming on her face. We all sat there in silence, bored out of our brains.

"What about another parody song video?" Jai piped up, running his fingers through his hair. 

"What song though?" I shifted my position on Luke, moving even closer to him than I already was. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, one hand gently stroking my thigh, the other playing with my fingers. The silence returned, our minds trying to think of a good song.

"I've got it." Sophie squealed, jerking up from James's lap much to his surprise. 7 pairs of eyes were on her, waiting for her to continue with her idea. "If it's good enough for my baby then we can do it as well and even if we ain't got the weather for it, it could still be a laugh and…" Sophie continued to ramble on without actually revealing her thoughts. I had realised what she was trying to say so cut her short.

"She wants to do Sexy and I Know It, ya know by LMFAO? Tom Daley did it with a bunch of his mates once and Soph has a bit of a thing for him." James tensed at the new knowledge but quickly relaxed when Beau hurried us all to get started. Well this was going to be a laugh. 

 

The next day, laughs were coming from the whole family as we watched back the video that had been made and edited. It was mainly Mum, Dad and Gina laughing because me, the boys, Becca, Sophie and Charley had all been a part of it. I had sat awake for hours, talking to Luke as he sat at my desk, using my Mac to edit it all together. He still wasn't in bed with me by the time I had fallen asleep and that must've been about 1:30am? Dedication to his fans at its best. After the all good from the boys, he ran back upstairs to upload it to YouTube, dragging me with him. 

"I'm taking you out tonight." He said, sitting with me on the bed once he had started off the uploading process on the desktop. I grinned at Luke, reaching out for him to come closer, but I was confused, the statement taking me by surprise. "We've got 5 days left together." He continued, my face falling at the reminder of how close it was before I had to say goodbye. "I want to spend some proper one on one time with you. Alone." I pulled his face close to mine, a sweet kiss shared between us.

"I'll be there."

 

I had kicked the boys out of the house for a few hours, getting Dad's driver to take them to the local gym so I could have some serious girl therapy before the date tonight. Me, Sophie and Becca were sat in the middle of my wardrobe floor, trying to pick out something for me to wear. It had seemed ages since we had had some girl time, without the boys. "So what did he give you?" Sophie asked, meaning the information I had got out of Luke. 

"Pretty, but not too formal. He also said sexy but I'm going to ignore that." I laughed, the girls not quite getting the joke.

"No no no, if Luke wants sexy then he's going to get it." Becca stated, jumping up and going through my dresses. I wasn't one to wear a dress, but I had a few from occasions where I had to. Sophie quickly joined here, going from the other end.

"Too flowy."

"Ew not the right colour."

"Too childish."

This carried on until the girls came to the same dress. They both looked at each other, smiling.

"Perfect." I was stripped of my clothing and the dress put on me before I had time to take in the dress that had been picked out for me. They were right though. This dress was perfect. We stood in front of my floor length mirror, admiring the dress. Cut out a bit at the waist, it was skin tight, reaching mid thigh. The navy blue colour matched my slightly tanned skin, and the low cut at the top didn’t show off too much of my boobs.

"Luke's going to get a boner." Me and Sophie whipped our heads to Becca at her completely weird and out of the blue statement. "What? He will!" I doubled over, laughing so hard my stomach hurt. Only Becca could come out with something like that. The girls helped me out of the dress and pushed me towards the bathroom. I only had 3 hours until Luke said to be ready and special occasions like this I liked to take my time to get ready. Pamper myself a bit. 

"He's going to love it, now go get showered and we'll pick out your shoes." Sophie reassured, the three of us still laughing at Becca's weirdness. 

"No heels!"

 

I took my time in the shower, spending ages doing my hair and making sure every part of my body was hair free and scrubbed to death. Securing the towel around my chest, I rung out as much water as I could out of my hair before walking into my room to find Becca and Sophie laying on the bed, whispering about something. "What are you two talking about?" I have never seen two people move so quickly, shooting upright onto my bed and stopping their conversation. 

"Oh, urm, nothing." Sophie stuttered out as I turned, slipping my underwear up my legs with a pair of Luke's shorts following. I grabbed a strapless bra from my dresser and grabbed a tank top before heading back into the bathroom to put them on. I didn’t understand what the girls were being so secretive about. It wasn't like them; we told each other everything. I decided to let it go, the thought of what Luke had planned tonight taking over my mind. I had no idea. It wasn't like he knew anywhere to go around here. 

"Right," I said, walking back into my room. "What first?" 

 

We sat on the floor, Becca standing behind me to straighten my hair with Sophie painting my toenails. I sat on my dresser chair, doing my fingernails. "So, what's going on with you two and James and Beau then?" Becca and Sophie didn’t reply, sitting there in silence. "Oh come on. I tell you basically everything about me and Luke… you gotta keep me up to date with these things!" 

"He says he likes me a lot but we're taking things slow because he knows he has to go back to Australia soon. He says we have to keep in contact, and see what happens from there." Sophie said almost too quickly, but it looked like she was glad to get it out. We looked up at Becca, waiting for her to explain.

"There's nothing going on with me and Beau." She spoke bluntly, almost as if she was convincing herself using the words. 

"You don’t have to lie to us, we know you like him." Sophie put the nail polish down and stood up, going over to Becca to give her a hug. 

"He kissed me the other day," I gasped at the new knowledge, me and Sophie grinning. "And he'll hold my hand all the time, but he hasn’t actually told me he likes me. I'm not gonna say it first only to make a fool out of myself." She went back to straightening my hair, slightly upset by what she had just said. 

"He likes you, I promise. If he doesn't tell you soon, I get it out of him." I squeezed Becca's hand, getting a small smile from her. The front door opening told us the boys were home, using the spare key I had told them was hidden in a crack in the window pane. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and down the hall towards my room. Becca ran over to the door, opening it and standing guard. I was sitting behind the door so Luke couldn’t see me. 

"Take one more step Luke Brooks and I will personally shave all of your hair off in your sleep." The footsteps stopped, I could imagine Luke being taken aback by Becca's forwardness. 

"But I need to shower and get ready. All my stuff's in there." You could hear the confusion in his voice. 

"It's fine, let him in Bec." You would think I had just killed a puppy by the look on Becca and Sophie's faces. 

"Ur, no! He is not seeing you before tonight!" Sophie stated, folding her arms over her chest.

"We're not getting married guys." I laughed, going to stand up to greet Luke. Sophie forced me back down onto the chair. 

"And he's still not seeing you, it’s gonna be a surprise." Becca gave me the look so much as to say not to mess with her before turning back to Luke. "Go downstairs, count to 100 and then you can come back up." She started pushing him away from the doorway. He could be heard going downstairs to the other boys so Becca and Sophie started picking everything up. "Reagan, get your dress." I picked up my clothes, following them up the stairs to their room. Well, I hobbled due to the toe separators on my feet from where Sophie was painting them. Sophie got a piece of paper from one of the drawers and wrote NO ENTRY on it with some lipstick. I didn’t even bother asking anymore about it. Becca continued with my hair, curling the ends slightly so it wasn't poker straight. Sophie finished my last toe and I blew on my hands, attempting to dry the nail polish quicker. 

 

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?" I called out, pausing the music that we had turned up full volume and not wanting to move from the bed. 

"Babe, I'm ready to go when you are." Luke called out from the other side of the door, knowing not to come in. 

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." The girls helped me with my dress, making sure it looked right. Once it was on, I slipped on the flats that had been picked out for me and stood in front of the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I gasped at the sight, for once really liking how I looked in a dress. 

"You look beautiful, Reagan." Sophie said, her and Becca joining me at the mirror. The thin line of navy eyeliner and black mascara made my already blue eyes stand out more than usual. I didn’t want any other makeup, other than a small amount of concealer to hide a spot that had formed in those few hours. I was having the biggest tantrum when I discovered it, but you could barely see it.

"Thank you." I hugged each of my best friends before they led me out of the door and down to the boys. Becca and Sophie ran ahead, telling Luke that I was ready. When I reached the top of the last flight of stairs, all of the boys were stood at the bottom of the stairs. Each of them gasped when they saw me making me look to the floor in embarrassment. I raised my eyes, my head still to the floor, and saw Luke staring at me, wide eyed and lips parted. I continued my descent stopping at the bottom step. The boys were still staring at me, Luke's eyes not leaving mine. He was wearing a navy shirt, which coincidentally matched my dress, and some mustard chinos. Still as sexy as ever.

"Y-you look… amazing." That was the first time I had heard Luke speechless. 

"Thank you." I blushed, as he placed a small kiss to my cheek. 

"Um, should we go?" Luke whispered in my ear, apparent to the fact the other boys were still looking m up and down. 

"Yeah." Luke took my hand in his, leading me outside to where a car was waiting for us. Beau was the only other boy to say anything to use.

"USE PROTECTION!"


	24. twenty-four.

"Oh my God! How did you kn-" I cut myself off and answered my own question. "Charley." Luke grinned at me the whole time, opening the car door for me and leading me into Jankie. Jankie was my favourite restaurant, a little placed tucked away down a side walk. 

"Charley helped me with all of this." A protective hold was given to my hand, a delicate kiss placed on the outside. I stopped just outside the door. "What? Is something wrong? Oh you hate it don't you." Luke ran his fingers through his hair, nervous at the reason why I had come to a halt. My fingers lifted Luke's chin up so he would face me.

"No, I love it. This is perfect. Thank you for doing this." I could feel Luke relaxed under my touch, relieved by my words. I pulled Luke's face to mine, kissing him appreciatively. "Let's go in." I smiled against his lips and took him into the restaurant. We were led to a table in the corner of the restaurant, almost hidden from the rest of the customers. A blonde waitress came over to take our order. About my age, she had customised the usual uniform of a company polo shirt and skirt to fit her own needs, with her bum visible and her busty chest almost popping out of the shirt. As Luke and I ordered, she was fixed upon my boyfriend. But he didn’t even take notice of her, eyes not leaving mine as we ordered. She looked him up and down one more time before walking away. "Someone's got the hots for you." I teased, his handing locking with mine from across the table.

"Yeah, you... I hope." I laughed at his obliviousness, squeezing his hand. "You look so beautiful tonight." 

"You said that already." I blushed, my hair falling around my face as I hung my head in embarrassment. 

"No, I said you look amazing earlier. Two different things." I hit Luke's arm at his sarcasm. 

 

We must've been there for hours, just eating, talking and being in each other's company. We cheesily shared a desert together, feeding each other spoonfuls of ice cream. It was romantic, even when we ended up having a mini food fight by rubbing the remaining ice cream over each other's faces. We stayed at Jankie's until we got kicked out at around 11 because it was closing time. Luke had refused to let me pay, saying it was a man's job to pay and seeing that he was the one that asked me out in the first place, it was only right. Luke had his arm around my waist, my head resting on his shoulder as we walked down the illuminated high street in town. On several occasions, Luke would try and slip his hand down, attempting to take hold of my bum, but I would just bat him away, glaring at him before continuing to walk. It became a sort of game to him, but he eventually gave up. "I don’t want to go home yet." I sighed, knowing that at some point we would have to. 

"Let's not then. Look, come here." Luke took my hand and dragged me into the park. He ran with me over to the swings. "I bet I can go higher than you." He grinned, giving himself a head start. 

"Oh you're on!" I swung as high as I could, but Luke still went higher. The realisation set that I wasn't going to beat him, so I hooked my arm around the chains, slowing myself a little.

"You're rubbish at this." Luke laughed, still swinging higher. I slipped of my shoes and held them between my legs as I gave myself a bit of momentum. "You're never going to beat me." Luke teased from his swing, knowing how competitive I would get. Once I had reached a reasonable pace, I held on to one of the chains and took the shoes from my legs and threw them at Luke one by one. "Hey that's cheating!" Luke stopped his swing as I threw my head back. The wind ran through my hair, giving me such a rush as I swung higher and higher. The fantasy was short lived though, my swing coming to a sudden halt. I opened my eyes to find Luke staring straight at me, grinning like an idiot. "This means war." I squealed as Luke stepped forward, attempting to grab hold of my hips. I jumped over the back of the swinging, sprinting bare foot out of the park and onto the grass. I had made it about 100 metres before Luke picked me up by my waist and spun us around. He started to tickle my sides making me squirm in his hold. This resulted in us falling to the floor, laughing. My hands took hold of Luke's upper arms as I tried to flip him over so I could run away, but Luke held his ground. He had stopped laughing, staring deeply into my eyes as he hovered above me. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, not losing eye contact. I raised my head to meet Luke's lips, a short kiss being shared between us. "So beautiful." He suddenly snapped himself out of his thoughts, rolling himself over to lie next to me. He fumbled around the grass, searching for my hand. I raised my hand a little and he took it in his. We were laying on the grass side by side, hands intertwined and watching the stars after having the most amazing date. If that's not your definition on perfect then I don't know what is. I forced the words out of my mouth before I could back out. 

"Luke." 

"Mmm."

"I'm ready." Luke's hand tensed in mine, giving me the impression that the rest of his body was doing the same. 

"Ready for what?" I knew he knew what I was talking about, possibly wanting me to say the words as clarification. I rolled over onto my side, watching him. 

"I want you to make love to me." In an instant, my hand was dropped and Luke sat up, bringing his knees to his chest and running a hand through his hair. I had come to realise this was an action that happened when he was nervous or in an uncomfortable situation. 

"B-but, are you sure?" A gave Luke a small nod in confirmation as he got to his feet. I sighed, following him as he went to retrieve my shoes and bag from where I had dropped them, obviously going through what I had just asked of him. I didn’t think it would be so hard for me to persuade Luke. "No, no. We can’t. Your parents and the boys and my mum and the girls. Everyone's at home. What if one of them walked in, or heard? No." He bent down, slipping my shoes back onto my feet. 

"Luke, Luke." I took hold of his face as he stood back up to his normal height in an attempt to get him to calm down. "Charley's out of town for a few days with her boyfriend. I know where she keeps the spare key. Please, I want to do this." I pulled his face to mine, teasing a passion-filled kiss onto his lips. My hands wrapped their way into Luke's hair as he bent his neck down further as he got into the kiss, one of his hands being placed in the small of my back, the other where the dress had been cut out on my hips. I pulled away, leaving out noses touching. "I trust you." I smiled as I felt him relax under my touch. I squealed in surprise as my feet were swept out from underneath me, my arms securing themselves around Luke neck as he walked to the exit of the park. He set me to my feet as I called for a taxi to take us to Charley's. I could tell he was nervous by the way he kept pacing up and sown the pavement. "Luke. It's okay." I took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as I kissed the back of it.

"I just want it to be perfect."

"It will be."


	25. twenty-five.

I locked Charley's front door behind me and led Luke into her bedroom. Surprisingly, the flat was quite tidy. Even though Charley basically tidied for a job, her flat was always a complete tip whenever I came over. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, I don't want to rush you and I'm more than happy to wait. I'm not saying that I don't want to do it, like, I would love to but I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you and I know you haven’t before and I don't want to ruin it." Luke began to ramble, sitting on the edge of the bed as he spoke. I chuckled, his nervousness showing. I walked over to him, taking his hands in mine and nudging his knees open so I could slip between them. 

"Luke, look at me." His head rose, eyes locking with mine. "If I wasn't ready then we wouldn't be here." I kissed his forehead before dropping his hand and starting to unbutton his shirt. He stood from the bed, kissing my lips as he went. He shuffled the shirt from his shoulders once all of the buttons were open, discarding the clothing to the other side of the room. I admired his body, my fingers tracing over the defined lines of his torso. "What did you work on today?" My question was talking about his trip to the gym with the boys. 

"Biceps." My long hair was swept over one shoulder, Luke's hot breath causing goose bumps on my neck as he leant down, trailing his lips along my jaw line. I gripped his arms tightly, testing his muscles. 

"Eh, I've felt better. Now Beau's got a good set of arms, hasn't he?" Luke stood back from me, mouth forming an "o" shape at my teasing. 

"Right, that's it. We're going home." I saw a slight smirk on Luke's face before he quickly turned to pick up his shirt and walk out of the door. He had his back to me as he buttoned up his shirt, phone and wallet showing through his back jean pockets. I walked over to him and placed my hands on the warm skin of his back, sliding them around Luke's body and into his front pockets. I felt him stop what he was doing with the contact, his body tensing as I worked my way around his stomach. 

"You and I both know that you don’t really want to go." I stood on my tiptoes so I could whisper my words into his ear. He slid his hands over mine, turning in my hold. 

"You, are the biggest tease I have ever met."

"But you like it, I know you do." I grinned before standing back on my toes to place my lips on his. He guided my hands up to his neck, encouraging my fingers to tangle in his hair. An appreciative hum vibrated through my lips, Luke's hand leaving mine to stroke over my arms and onto my face. By licking my bottom lip, a plead for entrance into my mouth was silently asked. I granted access without hesitation, Luke's hands sliding over my shoulders and down my back. My teeth bit down on Luke's bottom lip as he carefully tugged down the zip of my dress, an attempt to keep a nervous gasp from leaving my mouth. 

"It's okay." I was given reassurance as Luke stepped away from me, the zipper reaching the bottom of its trail. I allowed the material to drop to the floor, baring my body for Luke. I know Luke had seen me like this before, my makeshift bikini at our little swimming adventure in Liverpool, but the nature of our current situation decreased my self confidence. My arms swiftly crossed to try and cover some skin, but were caught in Luke's hands. "You look like an angel." I decided not to object to his comment like I usually would, instead closing the gap between us so Luke wouldn’t stare any longer. I quickly undid the 3 buttons Luke had managed to join before I came over to him, my neck being graced with affectionate kisses as I did so. As Luke shrugged the clothing off for the second time that night, I moved my hands to his jeans, unbuckling the belt with ease. It was when I came to popping the button that a sudden wave of nerves hit me, my hands beginning to shake as I struggled with the zip. I had never undressed someone other than myself before and was afraid this was showing. Luke entwined my hands with his, making his own way out of his trousers as he kissed the palms of my hands. "It’s okay." My legs were knocked out from underneath me, Luke walking back into the room with me in his arms before laying me on the bed. 

"I'm nervous." 

"I'll be gentle, I promise. I won’t push it too far." Luke crawled up the bed, tenderly kissing my leg as he went. "Now, come here and let me make love to you." I smiled as Luke forcefully crashed his lips onto mine. "Shit, one sec." I watched as Luke ran out of the bedroom and back in with his wallet, which he placed on the bedside table. I didn’t have time to question his actions because lips were once again pushed onto mine. "I want to take it slow, just tell me when you're ready, okay?" I mumbled a yes onto Luke's lips. I gasped as Luke made his way onto my chest, enjoying the sensation of his breath against my cool skin. I playfully growled as he tugged the puzzle piece necklace I wore between his teeth, the one piece of jewelry I refused to remove since my grandma died three years prior. Luke's hand slid around my waist, causing my back to arch as he rubbed up and down my spine. 

"Wait." I surprised Luke by my words as he began to unclasp my bra. He sat up onto his heels, worry flashing through his eyes. "Um, can I leave that on?" 

"If you want. But, it’s okay, you don’t have to be shy." I hadn’t told Luke about it yet. I had only known him for 2 and a half weeks. This was something I hadn’t even shown Becca or Sophie. The one part of my body I was most self conscious about. But then again, if I trusted Luke enough to take my virginity away from me, then I should be able to trust him with this. I sat up from underneath Luke, his eyes watching my every move as I reached behind me and pulled open my bra. I let it fall to the mattress, hanging my head, afraid of Luke's reaction to my impairment. "There's nothing wrong." My eyes shot up and locked with Luke's, his emotion soft and caring.

"You don't see it?" I looked down to make sure the ugly, dark brown burn was still there. It was, stuck in place just above my left nipple.

"I do, but you shouldn’t be so ashamed of it. If anything, it makes you even more beautiful, the imperfection making you more perfect." It felt as though the weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Half of me expected Luke to find my scar so ugly that he would leave me and run. But he didn't. Instead, he leant forward and kissed it, as though to make it all better, before turning himself around on the bed and pulling down his boxers. 

"Really Luke?" I giggled as his bum came into view. 

"No, give me your hand." The sincerity in Luke's voice stopped the laughter. He guided my finger to the line of his bum cheek where I felt a raised area, only about 2cm long. "Me and my brothers were fighting and Beau shoved a pencil up my bum." I completely burst into laughter, slapping my hand across my mouth to try and stop myself. Luke turned around at me, grinning. 

"I'm sorry, that was rude." 

"It's okay, I laugh about it too. But I have a scar, and it may not be as noticeable as yours, but it's still there." I grabbed Luke's face and pressed my mouth against his. 

"Thank you." I mumbled against his lips as he layed me back down onto the bed. His lips travelled down towards my chest, his hand massaging my breast as he used his tongue to try and pleasure me, flicking it against my hardened nipple. All I could do was fist the sheets around me as I arched my back with the new sensation. As I did this, my hips rolled against Luke's, his already throbbing erection noticeable through the fabric. I had no idea how Luke could be turned on so quickly after such a serious and sensitive conversation. I knew, as Luke was placing affectionate kisses against my stomach, that this was the right moment. I hooked my fingers around the band of Luke's boxers, sliding them over his hips. Luke immediately stopped, raising his head to look at me questionably. "I'm ready." Luke smiled before crashing his lips against mine. I used my feet to push Luke's boxers down past his feet, Luke's fingers hesitant at the hem of my underwear. He looked up at me once more, a nod on my part giving him the consent he needed. My underwear soon joined Luke's. He reached over me to the bed side table, fumbling around with his wallet. This gave me the time I needed to gingerly look down at what I had to deal with. Luke stretched, his long, hard member pressing against my stomach. Jesus! I knew from his progress shots that he had a big bulge, an ongoing joke in the fandom about Luke's 'schlong' being really long from a keek he made a while back showing it off a bit too much, but I never imagined it to be quite like this. Luke had finally found what he was looking for, a silver wrapper being ripped open with his teeth as I looked up at him. 

"Are you sure about this?" I nodded again, Luke holding the condom at his tip. 

"I think I left it in the bedroom." Luke was still sitting on top at me; both of us naked as the door swung wide open. A piercing scream left Charley's mouth as she took in the scene on front of her, Luke bolting off of the bed to put on his underwear. I crawled under the sheet to cover myself as Charley ran out of the room. I lay there, staring at Luke who was staring at me from the corner of the room, his bottom half now decent. 

"Shit." I sunk my head back into the pillows, asking Luke to pass me my underwear as I did so. He walked to the open door, picking up his shirt which was on the floor in the hallway and threw it to me.

"I think I better stay in here." Luke sat on the bed as I buttoned up Luke's shirt on me and ran to find Charley. She was curled up in a ball in the corner of the sofa, a pillow in front of her eyes. 

"Charley?" 

"Are you naked?" She stayed put in her position as she talked.

"No.

"Is he naked?"

"No, but he's still in the bedroom." She peered over the cushion, removing it from her face once she saw I was decent. "Charley, I'm sorry."

"If you'd asked me I would've been fine, Reagan. I think that was the most traumatic experience I've ever been through, seeing my cousin like that."

"I'm sorry Charley, but I didn't know it was going to happen. It kinda just did." I sat down next to her, my knees curling up to my chest.

"Wait he didn't pressure you into it, did he? Because if he did I'll make sure he can never use that abnormally large penis ever again." She stood up from the sofa, going into protective sister mode than she frequently could. I chuckled, trust her to say something like that.

"No Charley sit back down. It was my idea. He took me on a date and I decided I was ready but we couldn’t go home because everyone's there. This is the first place I thought of." I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down to my level. "Wait, I thought you were at Lewis's parents for the weekend?" 

"We are, but we went out for the night and I realised I left my purse here so we came to get it before going back." She looked at me, taking my hand in hers. "Why didn’t you tell me, babe?"

"I didn’t think you’d notice if we were out in the morning. I was just going to tell dad we crashed here because it was too late to call for Edward. Please don’t tell dad about this. He'd kill me if he found out!" I squeezed her hand tight as I explained. Dad had said I could call for Edward (his driver) anytime I wanted, but that wasn't the point. 

"I won’t. Just tell me next time you’re planning on using my place as a fuck hut." I punched Charley as she tried to make humour out of the moment, not amused by her words. I ran in to the bedroom and picked up charley's purse from where she told me she left it, bringing it back to her. "Be safe okay." 

"I will, don’t worry." Charley kissed the top of my head before leaving the house. I locked the door behind her and went back to bed to find Luke. "Well that was awkward." 

"More than awkward. You’re dad's going to kill me now, isn’t he." Luke joined me in laying down under the sheets of the bed. 

"Charley won’t tell, she's not like that." Luke relaxed a little beside me as I spoke. We layed there in silence for a few minutes, different thoughts running through my mind. 

"So," Luke rolled onto his side to face me. "How does it feel seeing who you are?" I raised my eyebrows at him, completely confused by his words. "Well you've seen me naked now, and don’t think I've forgotten that you’re 'lukebrooksdick' on tumblr." He grinned at me as I sunk into the pillows again, hiding my face in my hands in embarrassment. 

"At least my brother didn’t shove a pencil up my arse." I retaliated, my fail of a comeback making Luke laugh even more. We began to tell each other embarrassing stories about ourselves, a yawn leaving my mouth as I rolled onto my other side so I could lay comfortably before sleeping. Luke's arm fell across my waist and I decided to tell Luke the truth. "At my old house, my room was right next to my dad's study." I began, Luke tightened his grip around me as I told him a story he didn’t know what was about yet. "His old job used to overwork him, and he fell asleep in his office one day. He was smoking a cigar and it broke off, the ash landing in his bin." Luke's arm tensed again, I had a feeling he knew what was coming. "The fire broke out quickly because of all of the paper in my dad's office and quickly spread into my room. I had just got out of the shower and dismissed the smoke, thinking it was just steam from the water. I opened my bathroom door and the flames surprised me, making me jump back. I slipped on the water, hit my head on the floor and passed out. I only burnt my chest because the wet towel provided a shield for me. I almost died in that fire, and I would've if my neighbour hadn’t got me out when he did." Luke's fingers tightened around mine. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear, kissing my cheek before resting his head back onto the pillow. I didn’t say anything else before falling asleep. I didn’t think I needed to.


	26. twenty-six.

The purring of an engine woke me up. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I realised I wasn't in Charley's flat anymore, where I had fallen asleep, but instead a car."Morning, Babe." Luke's voice made me turn; my body was layed out all across his. Embarrassed of my position, especially with the publicity… well, the taxi driver, I bolted upright, trying to get my head around what was going on. 

"What's happening?" My raspy morning voice made it apparent that I hadn’t quite fully woken up yet. A pounding in my head adding to my disorientation.

"Mum's been calling me nonstop. Apparently, your dad's been trying to get through to you but you weren't picking up because you were asleep." I was passed my phone, the battery had obviously died because it didn’t illuminate when I tried to turn it on. "I didn’t hear him though." 

"It's dead." Luke reached his hand out for mine, squeezing it tightly as I began to get my bearings. 

"Mum says he's really pissed off, with me even more so. I think he thought I kidnapped you or something." Luke chuckled, my face breaking a small smile as I knew my dad enough to know that was probably what he was thinking. "I just said that we were at Charley's and called a taxi to come take us home." I smiled up at Luke as he placed his lips against the back of my hand. I used my spare hand to tug my dress down my legs from where it had ridden up to as I slept. Hold on, I fell asleep wearing Luke's shirt.

"Did you dress me?" I asked inquisitively, realising that Luke was now wearing his own shirt. He grinned, nodding. I groaned, sinking back into my chair.

"Well did you expect me to wear your dress home?" He was joking, but I wasn't really in the mood. My head was killing me, almost as if I had a hangover. But I was certain I didn't drink last night, knowing how much I hated the taste of alcohol burning against the back of my throat. 

"What time is it?" 

"8:40." A louder groan left my mouth, the taxi driver taking a quick glance through his top mirror didn’t go unnoticed. I pressed my head against the coolness of the window glass, providing a short relief for my throbbing head. "Are you okay? You don’t look too good."

"No shit Sherlock." I yanked my hand away from Luke's and curled myself up against the car door. I didn’t mean to be so harsh with Luke, but I had the biggest headache in the world right now and his voice wasn't helping with the situation.

"I-I'm sorry." I didn't reply, pulling my knees in closer to my body. Luke didn't try to make any more conversation, instead the clicking of the keys on his phone adding to my annoyance.

"Can you stop that?!" The clicking stopped immediately. I began to recognise the area, so pulled the fare due out of my purse as we were coming up to my street. The minute the car stopped in my driveway, I passed the money to the driver and stormed out of the car. I didn't turn back to see if Luke was following, instead pushing the front door to my house open and running towards the stairs.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG LADY?!" My dad's voice bellowed around the house. He was obviously angry. I just walked on, finding my room.

"Not now Dad." I opened the door to the room, throwing my stuff on the bed and slipping my shoes off of my feet.

"Don't you dare walk away from m-" I slammed the door shut, cutting off my Dad's words. I knew he was angry, but I just needed some time on my own. He would calm down when either Luke or I explained the situation. Face-planting my pillow, I groaned into the sheets. I thought my head was going to explode. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, an attempt to sleep off this headache, James began to knock on my door.

"Let me in Reagan." His soft voice made a contrast to the previous boom of my father's. I heaved myself up to get the door. A sudden feeling of nausea swept over me, my vision blurred. A trickle ran down my face from my nose, it appearing to be blood as I tried to wipe it away on my hand. I stumbled over to the door, revealing James leant against the wall.

"I don't feel good." That's all I could squeeze out as my breath hitched in my throat, my view completely blacking out as I fell to the floor.


	27. twenty-seven.

"Reagan? Reagan! Don't worry, you're going to be fine."

"It's going to be okay, Baby. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." My mother's voice rung in my ear, quickly followed by Luke's. What I was guessing was their hands gripped onto mine, squeezing tightly. I was moving, I didn't know how but there were lots of different rushed voices surrounding me that didn't belong to Mum or Luke. There was one thing that was scaring me though. I couldn't see anything. I heard two big doors being shoved open before I lost consciousness again.

 

~

 

"I'm staying."

"Luke, we have to go home."

"I'm not leaving her, not like this." My eyes fluttered open, finally finding the strength in me to do so. Sat staring at me was the one boy I wanted to see. Being a bit shocked, I just widened my eyes, taking everything around me in. Why was I in hospital? The wires sticking out of my arms confirmed my location. 

"L-Luke? What happened?" I tried to lift me body from the bed but Luke was quick to my side, settling me back down.

"Don't try and get up, Baby. Wait for the doctor." He took my hand in his, leaning over to place a gentle kiss to my forehead. Funnily enough, Daniel walked in right at that moment with someone who I guessed to be the doctor following. He had run out as soon as I opened my eyes.

"Hello Reagan, I'm Dr. Shane. How are you feeling?" Dr. Shane walked towards the bed, picking up the clipboard that held my notes.

"My head hurts really bad." I used my free hand to reach up to my head. I gasped at what I found, my fingers trailing along the fabric of the bandage that was wrapped tightly around my head. "Wh-What happened to me?" 

"It's expected that you are in shock, and that you head still hurts." Dr Shane walked over to the heart machine that was beeping vividly because of my shock. "You had a minor blood clot just under your left eye. A knock to the head released it, which explains the nose bleed you had before you passed out. We had to operate to clear it all out, but it didn't take long." My jaw hung open in shock at what the doctor had just told me. "Believe me; it sounds worse than it is." The words didn't provide me with the comfort I needed, my mind still jumbled with the new information that had just been thrown at me. Dr Shane began to readjust the drip that was attached to my arm.

"What happened now?" Luke squeezed my hand as he spoke, trembling a little.

"We'll keep her in overnight to make sure there are no complications, but she should be good to go home tomorrow." Beau thanked the doctor from his seat in the corner as he left, leaving me to take in what I had just been told. I had never been in hospital for anything serious before, yeah I've broken a few bones and had a couple of x-rays but that's it. 

"How?" The only word I was able to squeeze out. How did this all happen?

"You were in a bad mod with me the morning after I took you out. You said you had a headache, but when James went to talk to you, you passed out in his arms. I thought I was going to lose you Reagan." Luke's hand grasped mine even tighter than before, his other sweeping a stray strand of hair away from my face. Beau and Daniel quietly slipped out of the room, mumbling something about getting some food, leaving me and Luke on our own. Luke moved from the chair next to me to sit on the end of my bed. I shuffled over slightly and pulled Luke down to lay next to me. He was very wary about his position, but all I wanted was him next to me. 

"Where are Mum and Dad? What about everyone else?" I attempted to turn my head to face him, but the pain in my face was too much. I guess I was just going to have to settle with lying next to him.

"They've been here all night. Beau made them go home to get some rest, saying he and Daniel would stay to keep an eye on you. He tried to make me go as well but I refused. I couldn't leave you." I squeezed Luke's hand as his voice wobbled. I couldn’t believe all this had happened to me, never mind how much trouble I had caused for my family.

"Beau was being sensible for once in his life." I grinned, making Luke deeply chuckle with my words. "Wait, how long was I out for?" Luke said Mum and Dad were forced to go home, so how long had I been gone for?

"About a day and a half. They kept you sedated until after the operation. But you did kind of wake up a bit when we first arrived here." I gasped; I couldn't believe I had been out for so long. This mean the boys and Gina had two days left before they flew back, and they were stuck in here with me. 

"Oh wow! What are you doing here with me? Go have some fun with the boys, you've only got 2 days left! Mum and Dad or the girls can stay with me." I didn’t want to be the one responsible for the boys have a boring trip. Luke sat up immediately.

"What?! I'm not going anywhere. You're my girlfriend, Reagan. I'm not leaving you, not like this. Anyway, the boys were the ones that chose to stay. You, Becca and Sophie, you're part of our family now. Even your mum, dad and Charley have become like family to us. We, me, the boys and my mum, we're gonna be there for you all no matter what. You can't get rid of us now." The sincerity in Luke's voice almost broke my heart. He was right though; the boys had become my brothers, Gina a second mum. I wasn't planning on forgetting about them anytime soon. I grinned up at my boyfriend, he smiled back like a loon.

"If my face didn't hurt so much, I would so just pin you to the wall and make out with you right now." Luke laughed once more, leaning down to hover over my face.

"Just putting that out there, ain't ya." I laughed, Luke's lips brushing against mine as he spoke. "Just because you can't kiss me, doesn’t mean I can't kiss you." He closed the gap between our lips, my mouth parting slightly. There wasn't too much pressure, Luke knowing to be delicate because the stitches on my lower eyelid were still relatively fresh and my face still stung. Dr Shane had told me that they would scar, but it wouldn't be noticeable which I was glad about. Luke moved from my lips and left short but affectionate pecks all over my face, making me laugh. "God, I've missed being able to do that." I laughed even more, pushing Luke away from me. 

"Stop it, you soppy git, it hasn't even been two days! You're gonna have to get used to being away from me anyway." Luke's smile quickly turned into frown as he got up to sit back on the chair. He began to fiddle with his hands, my choice to talk about the fact he had to leave me in two days obviously not being the right one for him. "Luke we need to talk about this. You're going to the other side of the world from me in two days, who knows when you and the boys are coming back? I'd come to visit you, but tickets to Australia are really expensive. What's even going to happen to us?" 

"Don't Reagan. Just don't. I know flights are expensive, I would never ever ask you to come all that way. Can we just forget about this until I have to leave?" His voice raised a little as he spoke, his eyes locking with mine. "I'd rather spend the next two days enjoying my time with you then being in a mood because I have to leave soon." He stood up and walked around the room, pulling at his hair. My heart monitor began to beep faster again, my worry showing through my pulse rate. This side of Luke sort of scared me, the angry side one I had not seen before. We hadn't really had a proper argument, one part of us I was glad about.

"I'm sorry. I just want us to stay together." My voice came out as a squeak, nervous of Luke's reaction. Luke spun around to face my within a second, his features softening as he saw me. Swiftly walking back to my side, he took hold of my chin and guided it up to his lips. 

"I will always come back for you. I promise."

 

"My baby! How are you feeling now?" My mother came rushing through the door not long after Beau and Daniel came back, my dad, Gina, and the others closely following. I had to go through a "how are you feeling?" and a hug from everyone, only caring about the fact everyone was here. When James came over, I gave him the biggest hug I could.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear. I don't know why I was thanking him, and by the look on his face neither did he. Maybe it was because he had been the one there to catch me when I passed out. Nevertheless, he didn't say anything about it, placing a friendly kiss to me cheek before going over to Sophie. There being eleven of us in one small hospital room was a bit of a squeeze but no one complained. Several dirty looks were given from nursing staff as the hurried past my door, obviously not pleased with my amount of visitors. Everyone stayed until visiting hours were over 4 hours later. Beau, Gina, Becca and Jai had managed to sneak in a couple of pizzas before everyone went, a saviour from the revolting mush the hospital was forcing me to eat. He insisted to be the only one to stay, making sure everyone got a proper night's sleep. I tried my luck at getting him to go with everyone else, but I was fighting a losing battle. There was no way Luke was leaving until I did, even with me refusing to talk to him for a good half hour. It got to about 10pm, the first yawn of the night leaving my mouth. "It doesn't feel right." I spoke at Luke, his back turned to me as he sorted out his camp bed that had been given to him. 

"What doesn't, Babe?" He turned back around to face me, sitting on the edge of his makeshift bed as he took my hand in his.

"This. You not being next to me as I sleep. I don't know how I'm gonna cope without you." Luke's hand tensed, fingers sliding between mine.

"What did I say about not talking about that yet?" The small chuckle that was given provided a sense of humour to the air, but the sadness in Luke's voice was still noticeable. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just gonna miss you loads." I lowered my gaze from him, my free hand playing about with itself as a distraction. A heavy sigh was emitted from Luke, his body lifting from the camp bed.

"Come on, shuffle over then." He lowered one of the barriers at the sides of my bed, pushing his camp bed next to mine. I grinned, finding amusement in the situation. Luke's bed was quite a bit lower than mine, this being one of the rare occasions when I was the one looking down on him. My body hung as far off the bed as possible without out my wires messing up or me falling out. He sat himself up so it was easier for us. "Go to sleep, Reagan. It’s been a weird and long day." 

"But I don't want to. I want to spend as much time as possible with you before you go." Once again Luke's hands tensed around mine.

"And I'll be right here next to you when you wake up." I sighed, knowing how stubborn Luke was being today. This was going to be another one I wasn't going to win. My plans on an innocent goodnight kiss were quickly forgotten about, my lips being hungry for Luke's to be against them. Yet another thing about him I was going to miss. "Reagan." Luke's mumbles were muffled against our mouths, lips only parting for breath. "Stop." Luke forced himself to pull away, releasing himself as he did so. "I can't. Not here." He breathed, hands running through my hair. His words made it sound as though the thoughts running through his mind were going further than a kiss. "Stop teasing me and go to sleep." One last peck was awarded to my lips, before Luke laid on his back, my eyes still locked with his. "Reagan." His stern voice didn’t phase me, but the gentle push of his hands on my shoulders was the reason for me laying down. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I realised how tired I actually was. I immediately found myself getting as comfortable as I could on the hardness of the hospital mattress, my eyes closing when I found the right spot.


	28. twenty-eight.

"I can kiss you properly now." I grinned up at Luke as soon as Dr Shane had left my room. Dad was coming to pick the two of us in half an hour so Dr Shane had just taken out my stitches, giving me a chance to adjust before I left. 

"Well why waste time then, hey." Luke's lips pushed against mine, my back being forced against the wall in the heat of or kiss. Luke's hand came up and locked at the name of my neck, thumb gently stroking my cheek, his other arm finding security in the crook of my hip. His forehead rested against mine, noses continually rubbing as he pulled away, breathless. I pulled his hand away from my neck and placed it against my chest, Luke smirking as he realised he was the reason why my heart was pounding at least three times its normal rate. "Hmm, did I do that?" I laughed, pushing him away to make sure I had everything ready to leave. 

"No, the magical fairies did." Now it was his time to laugh, arms wrapping tightly around my waist as he spun me around in the air. "Stop!" I squealed as Luke began to stroke my sides through my top. He knew full well how ticklish I can be, one of my most hated traits. "Luke, stop that now." His laughter filled the air as he threw me down on the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows, watching Luke as he crawled up my body, caressing every inch of my. 

"You are beautiful." His fingers trailed up my legs, my foot twinging slightly when he hit a sensitive spot. "Smart, witty." I smiled as he placed a gentle kiss to my hips, battling his hand away when it got that bit too close to my crotch area. "Feisty, when you need to be." Luke's chuckle came deep from the back of his throat. Even though I was prepared to give myself to Luke, I still wasn't completely willing for him to touch me whenever he wanted. "Sexy." The grin on Luke's face spread even wider as he ran his fingers up my sides once more, hands gently cupping my breasts before I squeak and batted him away again. "And they are only some of the reasons I love you, Reagan Marie." I smiled sheepishly at him as his face hovered above mine. I knew he was teasing me by using my full name, his smirk told me he knew I hated it but I didn't argue with him. 

"I love you too, Luke Anthony Mark." I grinned back at him, his eyebrows furrowing as I used his middle names against him as he did me. Luke lowered his head, knees shuffling to either side of my waist as our lips constantly brushed, but we never kissed. I meant what I said, my feelings becoming apparent more than ever in our situation. My attachment to the boy had grown even stronger in the past couple of days, our romantic, but also embarrassing date night being one of the most perfect nights of my life so far. It was nice to know after all of my worrying over the past few weeks that I had feelings for Luke that he didn’t replicate for me, that I was wrong. I had unintentionally rolled my head to the side as my mind came alive with the relief of Luke's feelings, his nose nudging my cheek as he tried to get my attention back to him. 

"Let me see those pretty blue eyes, Baby." I turned my head back, Luke taking the opportunity to force his lips against mind, any worry in my brain completely lost in the moment. 

"Um, I…" My eyes snapped around Luke to the doorway, my dad standing embarrassed as he held onto the doorframe. "I'll wait in the car." Luke didn't seem fazed by our interruption, his lips still gently caring to my cheek. 

"Luke." 

"Mmm." I didn't get much of a reply as Luke's mouth was providing my neck with affection.

"Can we go home now?" One last quick peck was left against my mouth before he turned around and bent down in front of me, my bag being picked up in one of his hands. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, not taking onto consideration the fact he couldn't see me.

"Jump on, Beautiful." I smiled, the memory of the time in Liverpool when Luke took me shopping flashing in front of my eyes. Squeals left my mouth as Luke sprinted with me on his back to the front reception so I could officially sign myself out of the hospital.

 

 

"Mum. Face. Still. Hurts." My breathing was caught in my chest as my mother had sprinted out of the door as soon as the car pulled into the driveway, attacking me with motherly kisses and she squeezed me tightly. Everyone came and said hello, pulling me into a big group hug as soon as I stepped into the house. It was as though I had been away for weeks. Gina gave me the motherly check over, just like my mum had done. The whole time, Luke stood leaning against the doorway, smiling. I caught him out of the corner of my eye, turning around to face him before James threw me over his shoulder. "What are you looking at?" I teased, grabbing his hand so he would follow us all to the den. 

"Nothing." He smiled at me, eyes squinting as he did so. My hand was brought up to his lips before James ran away with me. His hands kept a firm grasp on my hips as he jogged down the stairs, my eyes not leaving Luke's as we went. 

"James, you can let me down now." 

"No way." I could hear the grin in his voice. James readjusted his hands as I began to slip off of his shoulder, hands pushing me back up by my bum. I squealed, pounding against his back to show my unamusement. 

"Oi, Yammouni. Keep your hands to yourself." James placed me back on the ground in front of the den's door having heard Luke's growl. He held his hands up in surrender as Luke pulled me behind him by my wrist.

"Mate, it was only a joke. She's like my sister!" Luke held me behind him, a firm grip being kept on my hips. 

"Yeah well Sophie's like mine but you wouldn't like it if I started feeling her up would you?! And it's not like she's even your girlfriend. You haven't got the guts to ask her out." I gasped, shocked at Luke's words. I pulled myself out of his grip and shuffled around him to stand with James, who was obviously as taken aback by Luke's outburst as I was. 

"Take that back, Luke Brooks!" I was angry at him, taking James' hand in mine. He tried to convince me that he was okay, but he didn't deserve anything that had been said to him. "No James, he's being a complete dickhead." I changed the direction of my words from James to Luke. "If you don't apologise right now then you're sleeping on your own tonight and I don't want this to be happening on our last day together." James slipped out of my grasp, making his way into the den to leave me and Luke in our first argument. 

"I ain't apologising to that little shit. I'm your boyfriend, Reagan. I should be the only one to touch your bum." His voice matched mine in volume, I was sure the guys seated in the den could hear our conversation. 

"You're such a wanker! He didn't mean it like that; he was just keeping me up on his shoulder. James is one of my brothers that I never had, just like Beau and Jai and Daniel. Have you ever thought that if he hadn't come up to my room the other day to make sure I was alright that I might not be here? He was the one that was there for me when I collapsed. He saved my life, Luke. What would you have done then eh?" Luke's gaze dropped from our staring contest, fingers beginning to play with each other. "You know what, just fuck off. I don't want to even look at you right now. I've just come out of hospital and we're already fighting, just fuck off. He's your best mate!" I screamed my last sentence in his face, slamming the door behind me before he could follow. I stormed over to the only spare seat on one of the sofas, everyone's eyes fixed upon me. I didn't say anything, apart from when Luke tried to enter the room. "Get out." He didn't move, still trying to apologise to me. "Just get out of here!" I think the tone of my voice said it all, Beau standing up and pushing his brother out of the room. 

"I'm sorry Reagan." James spoke sheepishly from the opposite end of the room, still shocked by the previous moments. 

"It's not your fault." I didn't speak until lunch after that, and only then to Charley. My parents and Gina had disappeared, my mum leaving a note on the fridge saying they would be back before dinner. Becca had decided to make everyone sandwiches, domestic goddess over there. Luke came down from upstairs with Beau when Becca announced food was ready, sitting down at the table next to me. I couldn't have shot up any quicker, the legs of the chair scraping across the floor as it was pushed back.

"Reagan! Wait!" Ignoring Luke's pleas, I ran up the stairs with my plate in head into my bedroom. It wasn't long before my loneliness was interrupted. 

"You gonna tell me what's happened, Babe?" The bed dipped as Charley shuffled under the covers next to me. 

"Why does he have to be such a fuck up? I was only messing about with James and he gets so protective over me. He doesn't own me!" I screamed out loud in anger, the pillow over my face muffling the sound. 

"He likes you. He likes you a lot. He just doesn't want anything to happen to you Reagan." 

"Well he needs to get into his thick skull that he can't protect me forever. He's going half way across the world tomorrow for Christ's sake." I rolled over onto my stomach, groaning again into the pillow. It just occurred to me that me and Luke fighting not only had an effect on the two of us, but the whole group as well. My mind flickered to being back down in the den, minus Luke and Beau. The atmosphere had been awkward, no one really knowing what to do or say, my silence not really helping with the situation. Charley didn't get a chance to reply, a knock at the door cutting her off. "Go away." I didn't care who it was. The door creaked open, the intruder paying no attention to my request. 

"Reagan I-" I didn't want to hear this, throwing whatever happened to be in reach at the door to shut him up. The cursing I heard gave me the impression that the shoe hit him square in the face. Bullseye! I chuckled to myself, praising my good aim considering I wasn't even looking at him. Charley laid back with me, both of us listening to the outside. Beau's voice could be heard, but the words not clear enough to hear exactly what he was saying. Luke was a different story. "Why won't she fucking listen to me?!" The slam of the door made the house shake, which was quite impressive considering the size of the house. 

"God, he needs to get over himself." A tear that I didn't even know had left my eye was wiped away by Charley's thumb. Once the first had left, the rest came tumbling down. Charley had wrapped me in her arms, letting me to cry my feelings out. "He's leaving me tomorrow. I don't want to be in an argument." I barely had time to calm myself down before a fist pounded against my bedroom door. I made Charley answer it, expecting it to be Luke so she could tell him to go away. But it wasn't.

"Reagan, it's Luke." Beau's voice showed worry as he ran over to me and pulled me out of bed. "He's gone crazy, and you're the only one that can calm him down recently." All of the thoughts about how much I didn't want to see Luke left my mind. I needed to see him. I didn't even bother with shoes, Beau pulling me by the hand to follow him. I needed to see Luke.


	29. twenty-nine.

I followed Beau down the stairs, the front door swinging wide open. I could tell by the voice that it was Luke, the screams coming from outside. Beau took me to the side of the house where Luke was. My hand slapped against my mouth at what I saw. There was more blood than skin covering Luke's hand as it repeatedly made contact with the wall. Despite the obvious anger, tears were streaming down his face. It amazed me at how a boy could be so loving a romantic one moment, then so angry and frightening the next. I stepped back as Luke made a noticeably hard punch to the wall. I had never seen him like this. "Luke, you're scaring Reagan." Beau was just shrugged away as he tried to pull Luke from the wall. The cursing mixed with the screams made it unbearable for me to watch, one last punch being delivered before he fell to the floor, clutching his wrist. 

"Luke!" I screamed, staying frozen to the spot. Did I run to him and help? Make sure he was okay? I wanted to, but something was stopping me. Beau stayed between us, I think he wasn't quite sure what to do either. "Luke." I shook my head as the boy made eye contact. Why did he have to get himself into such a state? "What have you done?" Whispers were all I could force out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry." It seemed Luke couldn’t manage the words out of his mouth either, his lips forming the words but no sounds audible. "I'm so sorry." I didn't know what he was apologising for. The only things I could think of being his argument with James and his little moment that had just occurred. I shook my head again, taking another step back as Luke got to his feet. Deep down, I knew I loved that boy, but right now all I could see was fear. If Luke could do all of that damage to a wall, imagine what he could do if I got on the wrong side of him. Beau neared me, realising my wariness of Luke. "Please, Reagan. Just let me explain." I nodded. "I don’t mean to be such a fuck up. It's just…" Luke took another step forward, his eyes finding the ground. This time, I didn’t step back. "I just can't bear to think of you with anyone else. I want to be the only person to touch you, to flirt with you, to love you." I noticed Beau had slipped into the house, leaving me on my own with my boyfriend. "I'll apologise to James, I'll do whatever you want. Please, just forgive me, I can't lose you Reagan. I love you." I couldn't move, feet frozen to the spot. My eyes just stared blankly at him, an attempt to hide the fear and pain I was feeling right now. Yet another side of Luke I had failed to see so far. I never knew Luke had so much anger in him, a complete contrast to how he was acting with me in the hospital only a few hours prior. Luke watched me not moving, I think trying to process what I was thinking but my actions. When he realised I wasn't going to move anymore, he turned back to the wall, taking another bone-breaking swing to the brick. And I wasn't exaggerating, you could actually see where he had snapped his wrist as he pulled back, no doubt his knuckles were probably in the same way. I couldn't stand seeing him like this any longer. Luke fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. From the pain or from sadness I didn't know. That didn't stop him though. I screamed, running towards his as he pulled back his already broken arm to take another hit.

"LUKE! Stop! Please." I fell to my knees beside him, holding back his arm. "Please." My words fell into a whisper, not being able to stand the sight of my boyfriend in pain any longer. I held him in my arms, waiting for the tears to stop. "It's okay." I let him relax into me, but it seemed impossible as he kept on wincing. "Beau! Get some ice!" I screamed, hoping Beau could hear my from inside the house. 

"I'm sorry, Reagan. I'm so sorry." I rearranged Luke against the wall, being careful not to go near his broken wrist. Once I was sure he was stable, I forced my lips on his, showing that I still loved him. Breathless, our heads rested against each others, the kiss wearing us out. 

"I love you. You just need to stop being so over-protective sometimes." I laughed, his face not replicating me smile but instead sadness. 

"I'm sorry. I can change." At that moment, Beau came running back out of the house with a bag of frozen peas in his hands.

 

 

The short drive to the hospital was silent. I had text everyone telling them a watered down version of the events that had just happened, informing them of our trip. "Reagan! Is everything alright?" Dr Shane greeted us as soon as we had walked through the automatic doors. I had refused to let Beau come in, his obvious displeasure of being stuck in a hospital again that day. That left me and Luke on our own, once Beau had driven off. To the house or to find the others I didn't know. 

"Yeah, I'm all good. It's Luke. I think he's broken his wrist." I pushed Luke in front of me into the examining arms of Dr Shane. He didn't say anything, noticing that I was still pissed off with him slightly at the earlier events. 

"Yes, that looks to be quite a clean break I'm afraid. I'll get you straight to x-ray if you would like." I thanked the doctor, signing Luke in at the front desk and taking a seat beside Luke in the waiting area, waiting on Dr Shane's return. 

"You're mad at me." Luke mumbled as I sat beside him, not even looking up to meet my gaze.

"No shit." 

"Please don't be mad at me." This time he did raise his head, his pleading eyes meeting my cold pair. 

"How can I not be mad when everything that happened today actually happened?" He shot his head back down to the floor. The situation between us made me feel like a mother scolding her young child. "You scared me, Luke. Look at your wrist, for God's sake. And I'm not even going to mention how rude you were to James." I crossed a leg on top of my other, turning my body slightly from his. 

"But I said sorry for all of that! You said you forgave me!" I could hear the sorry in his voice, but I wasn't giving in that easily.

"Just because I forgive you doesn't mean I'm not pissed at you." Not a single word was exchanged between us until we arrived back home, courtesy of a taxi. I couldn't even bring myself to comfort him when he winced as his cast was being set. Everyone was inside when I locked the door behind me. Their voices could be heard from the lounge, the continuous conversation telling me they hadn't heard of our arrival. Luke just looked at me, almost like he was scared to go into the room. Well he should be the little prick he has been today. "Well go on then." I gestured for him to enter the living room. "James and everyone else deserve an apology, don't you think?" I stood in the doorway, watching Luke say his apologies to the group. One person wasn't listening, Daniel's gaze catching mine instead. His 'are you okay?' look was thrown in my direction, like it had done every time something between me and Luke went wrong. I gave him a small smile, blowing a friendly kiss in appreciation. My mind began to wander. What would my life be like right now if I hadn't chosen Luke? What if I had ended up with Skip? I was snapped back into reality as Luke stood directly in front of me.

"And most of all I'm sorry to you, Reagan. I've been such a shit boyfriend and I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through these past few weeks. But one thing I know for sure is that I love you. I love you more than anything else, and I understand if you hate me right now. If I was you I probably would. But I just need you to know that I would do anything for you because I love you so much." I didn't know what to do, not wanting to seem too harsh but too forgiving, especially in front of the others. So I just held my hand out for him, his smile apparent as he took it and placed a kiss against my cheek. We had one more night together. We had to make it a good one. 

 

 

"Reagan, you know I love you, right?" Luke tightened his working arm around my waist as the eight of us snuggled down in the cinema. No one was really talking, all of us trying to savour being in each other's company for the last few hours. We had all made a pact to stay awake all night, the boys having to be at the airport by 5am, but I knew that Sophie and Daniel probably wouldn't make it past 2.

"I know." He smiled as I went to kiss his cheek, but the sly bastard turned his head at the last minute, making me kiss his lips instead. "Prick." I mumbled, continuing the kiss as he smiled back. I couldn't stay mad at Luke for long; after all I still loved him, no matter what he had done. A tight grip on my thigh made me laugh, our lips barely losing contact as Luke readjusted me onto his lap, legs either side of his waist. I can't bear to imagine the pain Luke was going through now, but he did a good job at hiding it, lifting me with as much ease as he would before. 

"Come on guys, really?" Beau complained from beside me, the first to notice the heated make out session that was going on in the room. We ignored him though, Luke's arm flicking out to the side quickly to hit his brother before standing up with me still attached to him. He stumbled back to the second row of chairs, pulling a seat down so we couldn't be seen by the others very well. 

"I love you." I whispered, Luke distracting me from any bad thoughts of the previous hours. I sat back on his knees, taking in the beauty that was before me. His curls had grown out slightly, but they were still as cute as ever. Luke's lips ring was taken between his teeth, a sign that he knew I was checking him out. He knew it would drive me crazy when he did that. Brown eyes pierced mine as I moved forward again. "Stop that." He grinned; pleased that he had affected me the way he wanted to. I pushed his shirt up, placing delicate kisses on his skin. He pulled my face up to meet his, his body tensing when my lips reached just beneath his left nipple. I quickly glanced around to face the others, making sure they weren't spying. I was glad to find all twelve eyes fixed upon the screen, smiling when I saw James trace patterns gently on Sophie's back. As my head was turned, Luke had begun to draw blood to the surface of my neck; a gasp leaving my mouth as he teeth grazed the skin. He chuckled against me, pushing a finger to my lips telling me to be quiet, so the others wouldn't discover us. Once he was satisfied with his work, he pulled back, grinning at me. I shook my head playfully, moving my lips to his ear. "You're going to pay for that." I laughed quietly, leaving kisses where his jaw met his ear. 

"Come at me." He winked, running his working hand up my spine. It was as though he hadn't broken his wrist, the casted arm keeping a secure hold at the base of my back. 

"Can we go upstairs?" I went to unhook my legs from Luke, beginning to make my way to the door, when Luke tackled me to the ground. 

"Eww that's disgusting." Jai's voice could be heard after my squeals. I laughed, Luke's lips pushing onto mine. He was adamant on not letting me go, body pinning me to the ground as his mouth assaulted mine. I bit down on his lip, playing with his lip ring with my teeth as I tried to get him to pull away. 

"I'm not lying, I really wanna go upstairs. Just me and you." I smiled, a light bulb looking to go off in Luke's head. "Alone." I didn't have to say anything else, Luke sprinting out of the door. I chuckled, standing up to find the others giving me weird looks. "We'll be back in a bit guys." 

"If Luke doesn't have any, tell him there are condoms in my suitcase." Beau's statement earned a slap around the head from me and several smirks from everyone else. 

"Don't go too hard, Reagan. His wrist is still broken." Daniel also received a smack on the head, before I finally got to leave the room. 

 

My bedroom door was closed, a shirtless Luke being revealed when opened. He wriggled his eyebrows at me, receiving a laugh in reply as I locked the door behind me. "So, let's get down to business, shall we?" I sat next to Luke on the bed, smiling as I quickly kissed his lips. His actions told me he wanted more, but I forced myself to pull away. 

"You don't know what I've got planned yet, Babe." He smirked, excited. "You're such a weirdo." I laughed as he did some weird gesture with his hands. 

"But you love me." He quickly forced his lips upon mine, making me stand up as he did so. His was quick to push me against the wall, smiling as he felt my hands against his torso. "And I love you." 

"Lie down with me, Luke." I blushed as the words left my mouth, the sentence had sounded much sexier in my head, but it came out sounding wrong. He raised his eyebrow, confused, but still obeyed my orders, moving back onto the bed. I took up my position, sitting back on his thighs. His arms were curled above his head, hands acting as a pillow. My fingertips drew shapes lightly on Luke's bare torso, creating a shiver from his body.

"That tickles." The cutest grin spread across Luke's face as he whispered to me. I smiled, continuing with my actions as thoughts ran through my mind. "What are you thinking about, Beautiful?" I sighed, my head dropping so my hair would cover my eyes.

"You. Me. Us. This." 

"That's a lot to be thinking about." Luke's tone was soft, a massive contrast to the sound that emerged in the earlier hours. His cast scratched my skin slightly as he used that hand to brush my hair behind my ears, but I didn't fuss, instead leaning into the warmth of his hand. 

"A lot's happened in 3 and a half weeks." 

"I know, but we're still here." Luke pulled me down to lay beside him, our faces barely centimetres apart. "And I know that no matter what, nothing can come between us now. I know that for as long as we stay together, we probably will fight, everyone does. But that won't outweigh the most amazing and perfect memories we will create. We're only young, but I hope we can still be doing this, having a nice little cuddle in bed," I chuckled at Luke's words, his arm enticing my body closer to his. "… until we die." The pad of Luke's thumb came to my face, brushing away a stray tear that had slipped from my eye during Luke's speech. He had just told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. "I love you Reagan, and I always will." He leant forward slightly, pressing his lips to mine. There was no passion in this kiss, no lust, no tongue; just love. Pure love. And that's what I gave back. 

"I love you too."

 

3 hours were spent like that. Just lying with each other, talking, laughing. When we finally decided to rejoin the others, it was about 1am. I was wrong when I said that Daniel would be out by 2, he was already out and according to the others had been for a while. Several remarks had been made about mine and Luke's lack of sex hair, earning Beau, Jai and James a slap in the balls from Luke and a smack upside the head from me. Sophie and Becca had joined Skip in sleeping, but I forbade the boys to wake the three of them up for a few hours. The remainder of us ended up just talking, as me and Luke had done for the past few hours. My mind often wandered, taking more notice in Luke's hands (which I was playing with as they lay on my stomach) than the boys' conversations. 

"You alright, Babe?" Luke squeezed my stomach, my head leaning towards his affection as he nuzzled his head into my neck. 

"Mmm, just thinking again."

"Well don't go all emotional again, eh?" I smiled as he chuckled against my neck, leaving a quick kiss against my neck before returning to his previous conversation. I glanced at the clock, deciding I had enough time to have a quick nap before we had to leave for the airport. I swung my legs over Luke's raised knee, twisting my body to the side and using his chest as a pillow. I closed my eyes, hoping to be pulled into my dream world as quickly as possible. Jai brought up the last conversation topic with Luke before I fell asleep.

"You really love her, don't you."

"More than she'll ever know."


	30. thirty.

Movement woke me and I instantly knew I wasn't in the cinema room anymore. My mind told me to open my eyes, but my heart disagreed, knowing that I would have to face the last 3 hours before I had to say goodbye to the 5 boys (and Gina) that had changed my life in 3 weeks. 

"Hello, Beautiful." Luke's voice was calm, but saddened as I tightened my grip around his neck.

"I love you." Not being fully awake yet, I began rambling, mumbling utter nonsense causing Luke to laugh. "Don't laugh at me. It's early." I slowly opened one eye, finding a grinning Luke looking back to me. He held me in his arms, not bothering to put a seatbelt around the two of us for comfort, as I rubbed my eyes in aid of my sight. I sat up a bit, looking over the seats in front of us to find Daniel in the passenger seat, the other 3 boys in the middle section and Becca on Sophie sitting on James and Beau's laps. Dad's driver didn't really care about stuff like that, but God knows what would happen if we ever got pulled over by the police. Gina must've gone with Mum and Dad or something, that was my guess anyway.

"You alive now?" Luke's grin was still plastered across his face, but his eyes told a different story. The usual hazel-brown colour was glassy, slightly darker than usual; a sign that he was probably ready to break down into tears any moment. Either that or he was incredibly horny, but I decided to go with the first option. I didn’t bother replying, wanting to spend as much time with Luke as I could in 3 hours. I hooked my left leg to the other side of Luke's waist and forced my lips to his. At that moment, I couldn’t care less if the others were grossed out by the two of us; I was just savouring the feeling of Luke's lips against mine for the last time in a long time. 

 

We kissed. 

And we kissed.

And we kissed a little bit more.

We spoke very little, holding each other and being in the other's arms. It wasn't a very nice journey; the atmosphere of the car being very down for the whole 2 hours. In the end, I refused to get out of the car. As childish as it may sound, it was only because I knew what was going to happen in the airport, and I didn’t want those events to happen. I would have to say goodbye to the six people who I never wanted to say goodbye to. My boyfriend, my 4 new brothers and best friends, and my second mum- basically. They were people I always wanted to have in my life, until the day I died, and now they were leaving. Daniel gave me a piggy back from the car to the airport entrance, my refusal to leave the car meaning Luke was trapped in there with me- something that I didn't really mind at all. Luke walked alongside Daniel, hand tight on mine. I was glad he didn't become overprotective again, not wanting him to cause yet another scene on the day of his departure. My tears began to stain Skip's shirt, but he didn't seem to mind, instead whispering things directed to me to try and sooth me.

 

Luke decided we should be on our own for a bit. It being 4.30 in the morning meant there weren't many people about, and luckily only a few fans had discovered the boy's plane information. Jai and Skip kept them occupied, with Beau and James deciding to copy Luke's actions and spend some alone time with Sophie and Becca.

Taking a seat on a cold, isolate bench in the airport, Luke was the first to break the silence. 

"I love you, Reagan. I don't know how quickly I will be able to get back out here, with Janoskian business and stuff like that going on, but even if it takes 6 years for me to come back, I will never stop loving you. I never ever want you to forget that."

The tears didn’t stop, my arms wrapping around Luke's neck as I slid even closer to him.

"I don't want you to go." Luke's lips could be felt on my temple as I whispered into his neck. 

"I know, Baby. I know." I kept a tight hold of him, knowing that in less than an hour I wouldn’t be able to do so. 

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you too."

 

Rejoining the others, we saw that my parents and Gina had arrived. I sat with them in silence, my head resting against Luke's chest as the group made minimal conversation.

The first call for the 6.45am flight to Melbourne was ignored. The second came around 15 minutes later. "We're gonna have to go soon boys." Gina ended up having to drag Jai up with her, hoping the other boys would follow. Reluctantly, a circle was made by the seven people I never wanted to lose, and me.

Cue the subtle but hysterical sobs.

I quickly said my goodbyes to Gina, knowing that it would be a little easier. "Call me or Skype me or whatever when you land, okay?"

"I will, promise." A hug and an 'I'll miss you' later and I was back with the guys. 

Not thinking I would be able to take it any longer, I pushed my body into James' side, seeing as he was the closest to me at the time.

"Thank you so much James. I can’t begin to thank you for all you've done for me recently. You honestly are a brother I never had." James just hugged me tight, gently kissing my cheek as he held me close.

"I'm gonna miss you Reagan, watch out for Sophie for me, yeah?" I nodded, James letting me go and moving to Becca as I was dragged over to Beau. 

"Ugh, it's not gonna be the same without you, Sexy." Beau's words made me smile, his short pecks all over my face cheering me up slightly before he pulled me into the tightest hug I had ever received. I honestly think I stopped breathing for 3 seconds. 

"Look after Luke for me. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid again." Beau just laughed, placing one last sloppy kiss on my forehead as he let me go. 

Jai.

"Don't kill him." A cheeky grin emerged on Jai's face, my stern words obvious to be teasing when I grinned back. "Text me the second you touch down, okay?" 

"Of course, lil' sis."

"11 months!" 

"And I'll never let you forget it." I pushed Jai away playfully, wiping a tear from my cheek as I pulled him back and pulled him into a hug. 

"Alright Jai, share her." I smiled, squeezing Jai one last time before following the voice. "How you doing?"

"Okay." My feet froze to the floor, my and Daniel just smiling at each other like loons.

"God I'm gonna miss you." Daniel broke the trance, pulling me into him. His arms wrapped around my shoulders as mine enclosed his waist. We stood there for ages. I'd always been closest to Skip -with the exception of Luke. "You're still as beautiful as the day I met you, and I know Luke sees that too. I'll always love you, but I'm glad you've made Luke happy. Never forget me."

"Never." I forced myself to withdraw from the hug, a quick kiss on his cheek being left.

Now to deal with the hardest… again.

"Shit. I can't do this." I wasn't given the chance to reply to Luke, his hands taking hold of my face as he pulled my lips onto his. The kiss was sloppy, the hunger and desperation for each other over powering the love and passion. "Why did I have to fall so hard for you, eh?" Luke mumbled against my lips, a small giggle in my return. 

"You just couldn't resist all my sexy." It was Luke's turn to laugh.

"I'm gonna miss you so fucking much." I kissed him again, Luke's hands moving from my face to my hips as I played with his baby hair on his neck between my fingers. This kiss was sweeter than the previous, a big contrast.

"Final call for flight 2637 to Melbourne, Australia."

"I can’t believe I'm saying this." Here come the tears again. I knew what he was going to say.

"Don’t say it, Luke. Please." Luke's crying mimicked mine.

"I love you. So much." I knew that wasn't all he had to say, forcing my lips back onto his in an attempt to prevent the words from leaving his mouth. I kept a firm grip on Luke's neck. I couldn’t let him go. I couldn't let him leave me. 

"Come on, Darling. Let him go." My dad's voice was recognisable but I chose to ignore it. What I presumed to be his arms took hold of mine, trying to pull me away. It didn't work, not until Luke left me. He screamed out, kicking and shouting as Beau flung him over his shoulder and held down his legs. I cried even more and tried to run after him, but my dad kept me close to him.

"I love you Reagan." Luke had calmed down, holding his head up as Beau carried him away from me. Out of sight. I cried even harder in my dad's arms. I didn’t even know when I was going to see him again. 

 

Who knew that it would take me under a month to fall so hopelessly in love?


	31. thirty-one.

LUKE'S POV

 

"I hate you! I hate all of you!" I screamed, punching Beau's back as hard as I could as we stood in line for security checks. He refused to put me down, probably knowing I would just run back to Reagan. She was the love of my life and they were making me leave her. No one spoke back to me, only a few sympathetic looks from Mum or some strangers due to be on my flight. "I love her, Beau."

"I know you do, mate. I know you do." 

I needed to be with her. I would give anything to not go home right now, to stay with Reagan for as long as I could. But I couldn't. My VISA ran out today, meaning it would be illegal for me to stay in England for any longer. I could renew it, but that would probably take weeks. Then there was the option of Reagan coming back to Australia with me, but I couldn’t ask that of her. Her family was here in England, her life. I couldn't ask her to give all of that up just so I wouldn’t be so heartbroken. Plus, it would cost a fortune for her to get a traveller's VISA at such short notice. 

All VISA's were expensive… apart from one. One that I could try, but it would probably never work. 

Considering we were next to be searched, Beau put me down, having repeatedly told me to stay where I was. I felt like a 2year old. He went through, the alarm sounding. It was probably some loose change or something. I was the last one left on my side of the barrier. Nothing could now stop me from getting back to my girlfriend.

Ah fuck it, what have I got to lose?

I sprinted in the direction we had come, dodging people in my way and ignoring the shouts from the boys and my mum. I needed to see her.

"Reagan!" I screamed as I ran back through the airport. Many disapproving looks were thrown my way, most probably with it being so early. I stopped running just after I turned a corner, slowing to a jog. There she was, wrapped in her father's arms as she continued to cry. I didn’t know whether to smile or cry with her; I was the reason she was crying, which made me even more upset, yet she was crying because (well what I hoped was because) she loved me and didn't want me to go either. Becca was the one to snap me out of my trance, to stop me from just staring at Reagan.

"Luke? What are you doing back?" Reagan's head flicked to meet my gaze. Once realising I had come back, there was no hesitation from her behalf to sprint over to me, closing the gap between us. She took my face in her hands, greeting me with a kiss. Again, one filled with hunger and desperation.

"Why aren't you getting on your plane?" Her words tickled the skin of my lips, my arms tightening around her waist. 

"I can't go, Reagan. I can't go back to Australia and live a life without you there by my side. I need you. I love you so much, more than you can ever imagine, and there's only one way I can think of to keep you with me for a bit that won't cost thousands. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so please, will you marry me?" 

 

 

REAGAN'S POV

 

 

What the actual fuck? As much as Luke's speech brought even more tears to my eye, and as much as I loved him, I wasn't old enough to get married yet. I hesitated, my lips continually brushing Luke's as I over-thought those 4 words.

Will. You. Marry. Me.

I was only half listening when Luke spoke again. 

"I'm not just asking you to save money, although that is a bonus." Luke's cheeky grin wasn't replicated, what people told me to be my thinking face was probably my response. "I love you Reagan, and I know I always will. What's the point in wasting time when we could just get married now and spend the rest of our lives together?" I looked at Luke, confused. 

"You haven't thought this through much, have you?" I suddenly burst into laughter, clutching my sides as Luke raised his eyebrows at me. "I'm not marrying you Luke. Not yet." 

I thought Luke was going to burst into tears, hurt spreading across his whole face within seconds. I was about to explain, but Beau and Daniel taking hold of Luke's arms and legs stopped me. They almost ran away with him, trying to make sure they didn’t miss their flight, so I jogged along beside them.

"We really have to go, Sexy." 

"Just one minute. Please, Beau." 

"Hurry up." I giggled, kissing Beau on the cheek quickly as him and Daniel set Luke on his phone. The boys gave us some space, but stayed in sight. I swear I heard Beau mumble something along the lines of "If we miss this flight and I end up in prison for being an illegal immigrant, I'm gonna chop off his balls in his sleep." Under his breath, but I ignored it. I pulled Luke close to me by his collar, his face millimetres from mine. 

"I'm not going to marry you yet, Luke. Maybe a few years down the line, if you ask me again then I might say yes. But not today."

"But I'm leaving-"

"We'll make it work." Luke smiled against my lips. "Whatever it takes." 

"Warning: flight 2637 to Melbourne, Australia, will be taking off in 5 minutes." 

"Come on mate, we really need to go now." Beau and Daniel rejoined us, but I didn’t care. 

"I love you." Luke kissed me one last time before Daniel pulled him back. That didn’t stop me calling out after him before he went through the security gates.

"I love you too."


	32. Epilogue; part1.

"Jesus Luke, are you naked?" 

"Possibly."  Luke winked, greeting me with our usual screen kiss.  Not long before, the familiar sound of an incoming Skype had told me Luke was awake.  I layed back onto my bed, rolling onto my side and placing the laptop on Luke's side of the bed.  Every day, Luke would call my Skype when he woke up in the morning and talk with me until I fell asleep.  Every day, 2 months and 8 days without fail.  The fact that I was 11 hours behind him didn't really matter, but it kind of sucked that whenever I was awake, he would be sleeping.  I was graced with the sight of Luke's bare arse as he rummaged through his drawers, trying to find a pair of shorts to slip on. 

"Luke, you faggot, stop dangling your dick in my face."  A familiar groan came from below me… well the laptop.

"Hello Jai."  I laughed, knowing how much that boy liked his sleep.

"You alright, Reagan?"  I didn't bother replying, knowing that there was a 90% chance Jai was already asleep again.  I glanced at the clock at the bottom of the screen.  00:39, today would be a shorter call as I knew I would be asleep anytime soon. 

"You're late, Babe."  I said as I watched Luke crawl back into his bed. 

"I know.  I'm sorry.  I slept in then spent a bit too long in the shower.  I'll make it up to you though."  The time difference between us meant we knew how to use the time we were both awake wisely.  I stayed silent, staring into Luke's eyes onto the screen.  Luke's bare chest could be seen were the covers had fallen; I stroked the screen, trying to remember how Luke's skin actually felt under my fingertips. 

"I miss you."  A tear rolled down my cheek unintentionally, I sighed whilst thinking about how long it had been since I had touched Luke's skin.  Since I had felt his lips against mine, since my hands had run through his hair, since he had interlocked his fingers with mine.  Too long.

"I know, Baby.  I miss you too.  Not long left." A certain tone of sadness in his voice as the words slowly left his mouth.  I peered over the laptop to the calendar Gina had sent me that was pinned up on the wall near one of my windows, a reminder of the boys.  17 days to go, 17 days until I could do all of the things to Luke that I had missed doing.  I could wait.  "Come on, Baby.  Don't cry."  You know when you're doing your best to not cry in front of people, but someone has to go and ask if you're okay and you just break down in front of them?  Well, yeah.  I just had one of those moments.  I curled myself up into a ball, pulling the laptop as close to me as possible as I sobbed and sobbed.  I heard Jai storm out of Luke's room, obviously not pleased with his wake up call.  I couldn't really care less at the moment; he shouldn't have been up so late last night.  Luke was doing his best to sooth me, reminding me that in less than 3 weeks we'd have a whole 10 weeks to be together.  He was coming to England for a month with the boys, a new tour they were trying out, and then I would go back to Australia for 6 weeks to live with the Brooks'.  He started telling me of all of the things we could do, the rude suggestions breaking a smile on my face.  "Yay, that's what I like to see."  Luke grinned, the laughing on my behalf unable to stop because of Luke telling me what he was going to do as soon as he landed. Let's just say that it wasn't going to happen because of the publicity of the airport.  Good job Jai wasn't in the room at this point.  I knew at least one snide remark would've been made.  By the time I had calmed down, we ended up talking for at least another half hour before I fell asleep, the last thing I remember hearing being Luke reminding me how much he loved me, another part of our daily routine. 

 

 

My phone flashed repeatedly waking me up. 

 

_@lukebrooksofficial: how can @reaganjanoskian still look flawless at 1am when she's sleeping?_

I made a mental note to shoot Luke when he called later for putting a picture of me asleep on Skype all over the internet.  The cuteness of Luke's caption lessened my anger though.  Seeing a tweet almost made me break down.

 

_@luke_brooks: missing my girl far too much now.  17 days to go, hold in there babe @reaganjanoskian <3_

 I purposely hadn’t changed my username on twitter, proving the point that being friends with the boys and dating Luke didn't make me any less of the fangirl I was before I met them.  The time on my phone read 09:13.  Well there was no point me attempting to fall back to sleep again.

 

_To: Luke the sexy <3<3_

_Hello babe, you've got something coming for you later.  I love you X_

_From: Luke the sexy <3<3_

_Ooo sounds kinky, did my thoughts last night get you thinking? ;) I love you more x_

I laughed at Luke's immature qualities, quickly replying before showering and getting on with my day.  Constantly texting Luke before he fell asleep, and then him calling me when he woke up.  What had become the normal for the past 2 months.  Just 17 days to go.

 

 

 


End file.
